


The Unpreditable Maidens of the Avengers

by Hawkeye_Beauty



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, i created this WAY before i made this account, i don't know how much more, there is more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 20:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19280551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeye_Beauty/pseuds/Hawkeye_Beauty
Summary: This is just a story I made for my Marvel Wives group chat. It's just a fanfic for us. You can judge and be confused it was only made for us, but one of them did ask if I was going to post this. I finally made this account and now I'm finally posting this.This story is about six girls, each weird and unique in their own ways. I mean, they are the children of the avengers, why wouldn't they be. They have a very interesting life, and it is simple and perfect in their own way. Their sixteenth birthday is sure to change the deal.Note: There will be some bonus chapters, b/c I made some for my friends. They don't necessarily go in order of when they happened, but they do give more info. I'm just going to post them the order I have them in.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to read this.

This is the story of how I die.  
Just kidding, this is actually a very fun story and truth is, it isn’t even mine. This is a story of a team, called The Maidens. And it starts in the summer. With the sun.  
Now, once upon a time, a single drop of magic fell from the heavens and from this small drop of magic grew a magical golden garden. This garden had the ability to heal and give people unstoppable power.  
You see, there is this old lady who came across this magical garden. Now just keep in mind that she is here. She is KINDA important.  
Now centuries passed, and after many years of history and mayhem, there came the twenty first century. And it was mostly protected by beloved heroes.  
And for a few of the heroes, one year, they were about to have children. But they got sick. Really sick. They were running out of time and that’s when people start to look for a miracle or in this case, a little bit of magic.  
Ok, so remember that old woman I mentioned earlier? Well, instead of sharing the heavens gifts she had managed to hide the garden from the world and kept the power to herself. She had made a greenhouse to hide the magical golden garden. So this woman, Johanna, has used the power to keep herself young for hundreds of years. And all she had to do was to sing a chat: “Garden of the sky and sea, lend your power to me, help me heal my ways, of my dark dismays, turn the clock around, and give me back my days.”  
Ok so ya, she turns young and it’s creepy. Anyway. While away one day, someone, looking for something to heal our heroes, found the woman’s garden and took some herbs.  
The herbs were given to the sick heroes, healing them. Six healthy baby girls were born. A few born with wacky hair colors.  
One of the heroes, Thor, decided to celebrate his daughter’s birth by launching a flying lantern into the sky. And for that entire week, everything and everyone was perfect.  
Then that week ended.  
The woman, being pissed off that someone stole what is hers, decided to steal back. She stole the six girls from their families. The last one she stole, Thor had woken up, but the woman vanished before he could stop her.  
Everyone searched and searched, but they could not find their daughters.  
For deep within the city, in an apartment on top of a store, Johanna has raised the children as her own, “help me heal my ways, of my dark dismays, turn the clock around, and give me back my days, give me back my days,” one of the little girls, Athena, sings.

“Mommy?” another little girl, Ally, speaks, “Why can’t we go to a real school?”

“Because real school is a dangerous place, full of selfish and horrible people. Do you understand my flowers?”

“Yes mommy,” the girls say in unison.

But keeping the girls hidden from the real world, couldn’t stop them from looking outside. For one of the girls, Athena, would look outside on every single one of her birthdays and see a single lantern. Because each year on her birthday, Thor would launch a single lantern into the sky. In hopes that one day, the girls would return.

Sixteen years later….. (after the kidnapping)

“Athena! Get your arse back here!” Serena, one of the other girls, yells as Athena starts to run to the Starbucks.

“Nien!” Athena yells back. Not realizing what is in front of her. Athena turns forward and her eyes widen. She bypasses the person she was about to bump into, but trips over...something and falls onto the concrete. “Ah shit!”

Athena curls up, holding her arm and legs, “Oh shit! Are you ok!?” a blonde man kneels down.

“Yes! I feel incredible! NO I’M NOT OK!!” Athena yells. The blonde man picks Athena up and takes her into the nearest building. Which just so happens to be Starbucks. Serena shakes her head, heading the way of her idiotic sister.

Serena runs in right behind, going to the front, “Can I ask for a first aid?”

“Ya sure, why?” the barista asks. Serena just points to Athena, who’s arm and knees were bleeding. “Ah. I’ll go get you that kit.”

Serena sighs, walking over to Athena and the blonde guy, “What the fuck am I going to deal with you?” Athena just snorts, poking her wound, “Don’t do that! It’s already infected!”

“How would you know?”

“Because you scraped your skin on New York concrete and now it’s bleeding,” Serena crosses her arms.

“Fair point,” Athena looks at the blonde man, “You can leave now. I can handle myself-”

“I. I think you meant me. I can handle her from here.”

“Here you go,” the barista walks in.

Serena takes the kit, but before she does anything, both girls look back at the blonde man, “You can leave now.”

“Sorry. Hope you get better,” the man leaves.

“Well that was weird,” Athena tries to clean her wounds.

“This is coming from the girl who thinks she is Rapunzel.”

“I don’t think I’m Rapunzel! I just think that the lantern that shines on our birthday is for us,” Athena’s words stop the blonde man. Serena cleans the wounds one more time, then puts bandages on them. “You love me, don’t deny it.”

Thor stands there. Not knowing what to do. He shakes his head and continues his path. Keeping what the girls conversation in his mind.

Who were these girls anyway? Well, these girls were just part of six teenage girls. Katie, Ellen, Ally, Holland, Athena, and Serena. Each not knowing where they come from. Their mother was an ambitious woman. Not someone you mess with. She home schooled them and didn’t let them hang out with people. Sure they have jobs and get to speak to people at work, but they didn’t have many friends. None actually. Not that they minded. Free time: gave Katie time to plan out her next pranks, allowed Ellen to read more, lets Ally finish her crime shows, meant Holland could practice her dancing, Serena could get to get to the next level of her current game, and Athena could dream the day away.  
From most trusted to least, it would go: Ellen, Serena, Ally, Holland, Katie, and Athena. Johanna didn’t like that Athena dreamt so much.

The girls were happy being each other’s friends. They only had to deal with their own drama. Their days were the same, for weekdays at least: wake up at seven a.m., eat breakfast until eight, home school for six to seven hours, go to work for however long, come home, help Johanna with the flower shop, make dinner, eat dinner, go to bed. They might stay up and watch Serena kick Ally’s ass in a video game on Fridays.  
On the weekends? Those were the days, where they could do anything. Well, anything that stayed within Johanna’s rules at least. Athena didn’t necessarily follow them, while Katie just finds loopholes so she can’t get in trouble. This is why these two are the least trustworthy.

Anyway, these girls were at peace with what and who they were. Yes they questioned why their mother had managed to adopt six girls in one week, each being a little abnormal than the average teen. But hey, what teen doesn’t question their existence.  
Serena keeps her arm swung around Athena’s shoulders. Making sure she doesn’t escape and get hurt again. Athena limps from the pain she has in her leg, keeping her own arm around Serena’s waist. Serena was too tall for Athena. The two, Starbucks in hand, walk back to their home. Chatting about what’s been going on. Even though they know everything. They live together. “Would you think that mother woul-”

“No she wouldn’t,” Serena intercepts.

“But you didn’t let me finish,” Athena slurps her drink.

“I don’t need to hear the rest. Anything you come up with, is usually something that mother would not agree with,” Serena stops to throw her cup away. Athena shrugs, quickly throws her drink away, then holding back on to Serena.

Athena thought about who the blonde man was. She thought about why he stopped when Serena mentioned the lantern thing. Serena only thought about what new video game to play with Ally.  
The two got to their home, ‘ _Flowers of Witches_ ’, and walked in. The bell chiming their entrance, “ATHENA!” Johanna yells from the back.

“Welp! I’m screwed!” Athena lets go of Serena, “You know where my will is, right?” Serena nodds, smiling at her sister’s humor. “Great. Remember, Katie gets only the stuff animals.”

“Can I ask again why you have so many stuff animals?” Serena starts to walk up the stairs.

“Because I get lonely and I have anxiety so I need fake things to speak to,” Athena walks to their mother’s office.

Serena shakes her head, heading upstairs. Immediately hearing Holland yelling at Katie, “GIVE ME BACK MR. PINKIE RIGHT NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT!”

“NEVER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Katie jumps onto the couch.

Serena turns to Ally, who was filming the entire thing, “You look like you’re having fun.”

“Oh, I am.” The two chuckle and continue watching the show, “How long before Holland uses her portals?” Serena leans down to whisper.

“Two minutes from now,” Ally snickers. “Also, I’m going to kick your sorry butt tonight!”

“You said that last night and yet you still lost,” Serena smirked at the shorter sister. Ally scowled the taller sister.

Ellie takes one step out of her and Ally’s room, looks at what is happening then goes right back into the room. But she steps right back out into the scene, “Where’s Athena?”

Holland opens a portal under Katie’s feet, Katie falling into...something. Holland grabbing her stuffed animal, “Told you,” Ally turns off the camera, looking around. “Where IS Athena?”

“With mama. Also she might be limping because she fell.”

“Oh! Is she okay!?” Ellie closes her book.

“Ya, she fine. She always is. So what do y’all want for dinner? Also, who’s working tonight and who’s not?” Serena heads to the kitchen.

“Oh that would me!”

“AHHH!” Katie falls from the ceiling, as everyone turns to the door.

“Stop screaming. It’s just me,” Athena limps to the kitchen, “So don’t cook for me.”

“I really wish you’d wouldn’t just pop out of nowhere,” Ellie sits at the counter.

“This is coming from the girl who will pop out of nowhere every time a customer quietly asks themselves for help,” Holland raises an eyebrow, hugging Mr. Pinkie.

Ellie slowly ducks under the counter. Katie tip toes behind Ally. Reaching for her phone, only for Ally to grab Katie’s wrist. Katie looks into Ally’s, now deep red, eyes, “Hi Ron.” Ally smiles, twisting slightly on Katie’s wrist.

“Roooon, we don’t hurt our sisters unless they have gone evil. We’ve had this discussion,” Athena grabs a few snacks.

Ally shakes her head, blinking a couple of times. Ally lets go of Katie’s wrist and grabs her head and the counter, “I swear the voices are getting stronger. One of these days I’m going to have multiple personality disorder.”

“You already do, except the voices and personalities aren’t exactly out there and controlling you full time. So right now you’re good, but Ron might want to take over,” Athena limps to a stool.  
“The fact that you named MY voices is weird,” Ally pulls Ellie up.

“Well, I didn’t hear or see you naming them!” Athena waves her hands around.

“She has a point,” Ellie sits on the couch opening her book once more. Katie turns to Holland, smiling evilly. Holland growls at Katie as she backs up, holding Mr. Pinkie tightly, “Katie, Holland will send you to the middle of the ocean again. And since Athena is working today, Athena ain’t gonna save you this time.”

“Fiiine. I’m going,” Holland sticks her tongue out at Katie. The two going to opposite sides of the apartment.

Serena laughs a bit, grabbing a glass of water. Ally sits down turning to Athena, “Soo, where are you going for work tonight? Also is it important enough to miss out on me kicking Serena’s ass in tonight's game?”

“Yes, it is important. I’m dog sitting for the avengers apparently,” Serena spits out her water, Ellie shouts straight up from her seat, Holland portals in, Katie slides in, and Ally falls off her chair. “What?”

All five sisters walk to the counter and look at their sixth sister, “How one earth did you-did you even do that!!?”

“Please stop staring at me like that,” Athena backs up a bit. “And do what?”

“How did you get to pet sit for the avengers!!?” Katie slams her hands on the counter.

“Dog sit first of all. I refuse to take care of birds, fucking bastards those guys are when their pets. But I can’t just say ‘I pet sit for all except birds’, that is just mean. Also, I don’t know I just did! Someone must of told them about me! Look, I’ll be gone ‘til about midnight or tomorrow, so don’t get too crazy while I’m gone, ok?” Athena grabs some snacks, then limps to the stairs to go to her room. Leaving her sisters in shock and confusion.

Johanna stands on the stairs, her hand holding onto the railing. Squeezing a bit. She was screwed if Athena went to the avengers. Or if any of her daughters went to the avengers. She couldn’t allow her daughters to be taken away from her. Not after all her work. IT COULD NEVER HAPPEN! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING! Johanna took a deep breath and walked up the rest of the stairs, “Alright girls, the store is closed, and it’s ti- Serena, why do you have a wet spot on your shirt?”

“Oh, Athena just surprised us. That’s all,” Ellie straightens up. Ellie knew that their mother didn’t really like the avengers, so she wasn’t going to mention the avengers, “She says, she might stay the night for tonight’s dog sitting.”

Johanna nodds, understanding, “Who is she pet sitting?”

“I actually have a question about Athena, why does she and Serena get their own rooms?” Katie  
avoids the question.

“They don’t, they’re supposed to be sharing, but somehow Athena managed to find a room for herself in the attic. I don’t know she calls it her ‘tower’, but that doesn’t really matter. Now answer the question, who is she pet sitting for?” Johanna crosses her arms, taking her steps to the counter.

“OK! I’m headed out!” Athena jumps out, backpack in hand.

“Wait a minute,” Athena turns on her heel, “Who are you dog sitting for?” Johanna faces her youngest child. The others shaking their heads.

Athena looks at her sisters worried looks then back at her mother, “Just some man who wants to go on a night out with his buddies, but he said that he might stay at his friends place. He hired me so his dog wasn’t alone and had someone to feed the dog. So ya, no big deal. I’ll be back in the morning.” Athena leans on the corner, her hand sliding down the railing.

Johanna didn’t sense any lying. So Athena was safe. But she was still not telling the full truth. But she couldn’t get in trouble for it. Rule number five: No Lying. Something Katie and Athena find loopholes around. All the time.  
There’s nothing Johanna could do to stop Athena from meeting her birth family. But as long as Athena just dog sat then left before any questioning who she was, Johanna still had her daughters. All of them. The silence made tension in the room before the mother spoke, “Alright. You can leave. Just be back before twelve tomorrow. I would like for all of us to go to church tomorrow.”

“Uuuuugggggghhhh! Come on! I hate going to church! No offense Turtle,” Athena pouts.

“No it’s fine. Why is my name now ‘Turtle’?” Ellie rests her chin on her fist.

“Because, you made me change it. Now it’s ‘Turtle’, unless you want me to call you ‘Sheldon’ again?”

“NOPE! I’m good! Have fun dog sitting!” Ellie hops off her stool and quickly walks to her room. Only to return for her book then returning to her room.

“Holland? Want to help make dinner?” Serena grabs a towel. Holland nodds, giving Mr. Pinkie to Ally. Katie returns to her and Holland’s room and Ally walks off to the TV, setting up for game night.

Athena and Johanna stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Athena leaves for her job. Johanna just stands there. Quietly. Confusing her two chef daughters, “Mom? You ok?” Serena interrupts Johanna’s thinking.

“I’m fine darlings. I have some filing to do, so one bother me unless it is an extreme emergency.” The daughters nodd. Johanna leaves.  
Johanna walks into her home office, locking the door. She sees her last magic flowers. The flowers have given Johanna enough power to keep her youth and health stable. She would actually question why she needed them. But they kept her daughters’ powers under control. Not that Ellie had powers. But she still loved her anyway.  
The flowers really even need to be used for that either. The girls seem to know how to use their powers perfectly without any problems. Except they use them to annoy each other. This is why Ellie is Johanna’s favorite. Ellie is just spooky because she pops out of nowhere from time to time.  
Johanna sat on the edge of her desk. Just thinking of every situation that could happen and how to avoid her children from being taken. She also thought of where to go to hide her children. There were plenty of places to start over. Plenty. Like an actual tower she created in the 1700’s. It was on an island, right in the middle, surrounded by trees and cloaked with a force field.

Johanna sighed, walking over to her mirror. Wanting to look into it.  
Her tanned skin went well with her golden brown hair and grey eyes. She always wore pants suits or a nice dress with a garden apron on, her hair tied back in a bun.  
Johanna spotted a picture of her daughters and she picked it up. The mother smiled at it. It was of her daughters age five, smiling big. Teeth and everything, a few teeth missing. Ally’s silver hair in low pigtails, Serena’s hair put in mini braids, Katie’s purple hair streak in a braid, Holland hair had a headband, Ellie’s hair in a french braid, and Athena’s golden hair in one long braid. All of their hair was different today, of course, but their hair back then was gorgeous and bright. This picture was from their first day at work at the flower shop.  
This day reminded Johanna of her husband going missing. Then being found dead. It choked her up every time to think about. She and her husband did everything together and charised one another. He husband helped her raise the girls up until they were five. Johanna was so heart broken. She’s pretty sure the girls don’t even remember their father. At times, she hopes they did.

Johanna put the picture down, then looked at her calendar. Crap. Next week was the girls sixteenth birthday. It was the same every year: the day between Katie’s and Athena’s birthday would be the party. It would just be them, watching the girl’s favorite movies. If it was a weekday, the store would be closed early. Favorite foods were made. No home school that day. Pj’s all day. Secret birthday gifts (like secret santa, but for birthdays) from the girls and Johanna would give each girl a birthday gift.  
And that’s how it went every year.

Johanna shakes her head, sits down at her desk, grabs out a pen and paper and thinks of all of the movies and food for next Friday’s birthday party. She wanted to do something a little bit different this year, but figuring out what that was going to be would be a task for the gods.

A couple of hours later, Johanna, after finishing up birthday plans, walks out into the living room. She sees five of her daughters all enjoying their time, eating food, watching Serena and Ally playing games. Katie and Holland were shouting, picking where their loyalties lie. And Ellie was in the back ground, looking up from her book every now and then. Smiling to herself.  
Johanna moved to the kitchen to grab herself some food, Chicken and Broccoli stir-fry. Her two daughters were excellent.

Some of Johanna’s rules:  
1\. No sneaking off  
2\. No pets  
3\. No talking to strangers (unless it’s for work, ordering food, or groceries)  
4\. No lying  
5\. No using powers for: killing, your own personal gain, or anything else I don’t approve of (annoying each other is fine) [obviously the girls use their powers to annoy each other all  
the time]  
6\. Keep up with personal hygiene (brush teeth twice a day, shower every other day or every two days, wash hands after using the bathroom, etc.)  
7\. Help out with chores  
8\. No killing one another  
9\. No arguing with the mother  
10\. No hurting self (verbally or physically)  
11\. No forcing sexual actions on another


	2. Chapter Two

Athena walks the streets of the city. Actually walking this time to avoid another incident. She still had a little bit of a limp, but Athena didn’t care about it. She was just happy to not be in her confining home. She won’t admit this, but she loved her home. It was cozy and was safe. She loved her mom, even if she had some rules. She understood them all, it was just that some she couldn’t help but break. Athena loved her sisters even if none of them shared the same blood. Their differences made them a family. 

Athena walked to the entrance of the avengers tower. Excited to actually meet the heroes of the century. 

 

The avengers wait in the living room. They had a few last minute missions and Lucky couldn't be left alone for a week. Clint is supposed to be home tomorrow, but they still needed a sitter just in case. They just had to tell the sitter something else, so she didn’t panic. Her website seemed chill. She also didn’t mind sitting for cats, reptiles, or small rodents. It said nothing about birds though, which allowed Tony to make fun of Sam and Clint. 

Thor was staying because he’s not needed, but Thor wasn’t trusted just with the dog or any pets of any kind. For some reason. Clint actually commented saying, “Thor is a disney princess! He’s good with animals! Let him pet sit!” Clint never wins. Unless it’s a bet. Then he wins all the time. 

 

Anyway, the avengers wait, “Sir, the sitter for Mr. Lucky is here,” FRIDAY announces. The team hears the ding of the elevator. And gasped at the sight. A girl, no older than sixteen stands at the elevator. No one expected the sitter to be so young. She had bandages on her left forearm and both her knees. And Thor had a different expression than his team.

 

“Hi. I’m Athena. I’m the sitter you hired for the night,” the girl says. The one thing that threw the whole team off, was the girl’s hair. It looked golden. Like honey. It was cool. 

 

“Great,” Nat spoke up, “Clint should be back tomorrow after two. You may leave before that if needed. All the contacts are on the fridge and it is stocked with food. There are blankets on the couch for you. And that's about it.”

 

Athena nodds, understanding. Immediately after, Lucky runs up to Athena. Knocking her on her butt. She giggles as the one eyed dog licks her face, “Ok! Ok! I get it! Your happy! Nice to meet you too!” Lucky backs off a bit, tilting his head a little bit to the side. “Yes, I can understand you.”

 

Everyone froze, “I’m sorry. Did you just say that you can understand him?” Tony points to the dog.

 

Athena nodds, petting Lucky’s head, “Of course. It’s part of my “princess powers”. Speaking to animals. That and siren song plus the golden hair. You are probably the cutest wittle puppy I’ve eva seen!” 

 

“We’re going to leave now,” Tony announces. As the team leaves, they look back at the teenage girl on the floor with the dog. Lucky was behaving much better than usual. The girl was a bloody disney princess. 

 

Athena watched as everyone stared at her and left her. Except for one person. The blonde man she saw earlier that day. He walked over, lending his hand out towards her, for Athena to take. Athena was hesitate to take his hand, but did so nonetheless, “How are your injuries?” 

 

“They are good. Healing and in pain, but healing,” Athena softly smiles. “So you’re an avenger?”

“That is correct. My name is Thor,” Thor holds his hand out. Athena shakes it.

 

“I’m Athena.”

 

“How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking?” Thor stuffs his hands in his pockets.

 

“I’m fifteen. My sisters and I turn sixteen next week,” Athena smiles, not realizing how much that stung Thor. 

 

After that, Thor just leaves. No more words. No more smiles. He just turned and left. Athena was kinda puzzled by the action, but she had only the dog to care about. So she ignored. 

 

Thor left to his room. He did not want to be near that teenager. He felt too much of a sting inside him. He didn’t think it was true. Over and over again the team has told him that the girls are gone. And dead. But Thor never gave up. He refused to believe that his daughter just vanished or was murdered. Absolutely refused to believe any of it.

Now that he looks upon this girl and hears the few words she speaks, he hope has been fully restored. He shouldn’t of left, now that he thinks of it. He should try to get to know this girl. To prove that he is correct. If not, then he will still have his own hope. 

 

Thor actually remembers the day that Natasha’s child was taken. Nat vanished for a month. No one heard anything from her. Nothing. Clint went out to get her a week before she returned. The two came back empty handed. Nat was so devastated that she hadn’t found her daughter. She kept looking for the next two years after that, until she came to the fact and realization that her daughter was. Just. Gone. Clint tried to comfort her, but it didn’t work. That was Nat’s worst years. First she lost her husband then her daughter. 

 

The next daughter that vanished was Doctor Strange and Wong’s magical human experiment. The two thought they would try to make a child with just magic. And the two did. The second day came, and the two didn’t know how to handle it. They placed their little one under a spell so they could always find her, but the spell was removed. The sorcerers couldn’t think from there. They too searched for two years before giving up. Wong hasn’t spoken to Strange since. He has told Wanda, that everytime he sees Strange, he would think of his little one he never actually got to meet. 

 

The third day, Carol’s child vanished. Carol had only just gotten better from the sickness, like Nat, and had only turned around for two seconds to grab something. That’s what she told the team. Carol only looked for a year though. Her other place of work had told her to give up and move on. So she did. Carol didn’t think she was going to be a good parent anyway, even though every avenger told her that she was going to be excellent. Carol might not have shown it, because she couldn’t, but she did believe her child was still out there. That only lasted four years. She left all her hope to Thor after that. Carol hasn’t returned to earth since. 

 

Fourth and Fifth day were the most destructive. Valkyrie, Brunhilda, was taking a nap with her daughter, also getting over the sickness, when it all happened. Her small, pale, defenseless child 

was just stolen during a nice, relaxing nap. Brun broke anything and everything she could. Tore the sheets and blankets off, searched anywhere she could, yet she never found anything. Loki was just as destructive. Except he went out and killed everyone that didn’t give him the answer he needed. The god...raccoon (like godfather or godmother), Rocket, even joined in the hunt. The three of them searched for four years before giving in. 

 

A day passed of nothing, then Thor lost his child. That night, of the day Thor brought his daughter home, Thor thought it would be fun for the two of them to release a lantern into the sky. He thought, since six daughters were born in one week, it could become a tradition for them. But, it just became a tradition for him. Thor never stopped looking. But he didn’t look for a child. He looked for a woman with dark hair. The woman wore a mask, which pissed Thor off to a max. It made his search much harder. After ten years Thor stopped looking for the woman and started looking for a child with bright golden hair. Everyone told him to give up, to let go, to just move on. Thor couldn’t believe the words that came from his friends. 

 

As you know, Thor still never gave up. He even tried looking for the other girls, but he didn’t exactly know what to look for. He wasn’t here for the other girls. Anyway, Thor makes the decision to go back to the girl. He walks out of his room, only to find the teenager staring at the photos and paintings in the hallways. Her fingers only grazed each photo and outlined every painting. Lucky only seemed to walk next to her with the same pace as she. Thor was amazed at it, “My friend, Steven, painted everything. Well he started the paintings. And another friend, Peter, took all the pictures,” Thor’s voice spooked Athena. 

 

“Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to be over here, but Lucky said I should see these,” Athena balances back and forth on her feet. 

 

“It’s fine. May I ask you a few questions?” Thor takes his strides over, looking at the many pictures. 

 

“What do you want to know? OH! Really quickly before you ask that! Who is….” Athena walks over to a picture, a couple feet away, “this?”

 

Athena pointed to a picture of Heimdall holding Thor’s child, Thor standing besides him with a face of fear. Heimdall is just smiling at the small, slightly chubby, child. The child had a full head of bright, golden hair and was kinda “nomming” on Heimdall’s numb. 

Thor stood beside Athena, looking at the picture. He wears a soft smile, his eyes looking to be filled with tears, “That would be my best friend holding my child,” Athena grins at the image, “But my child was taken that very night. I was, unfortunately, the only one to have a picture taken.”

 

“What does that mean?” Athena turned to Thor and he turned to her. She had silver eyes. 

 

“Well, long ago my friend’s and my children were taken from us. We searched for years. I’m the only one who hasn’t stopped looking,” Athena’s smile faded. “Next week is the girl’s birthdays. 

I’m the only one that celebrates the girl’s birthdays. My child is also the only one that got her picture taken before being taken.” 

 

Athena lifts her hand to Thor’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry. Who do think the girls would have turned out to be?” 

 

Thor is taken aback, a bit. Not expecting the question, he thinks for a bit. Lucky curls at Athena’s feet, “I guess, I expect them to not exactly be like us. Like Banner has explained to me that children won’t want to be exactly like their parents, but somehow they still end up being similar without trying. It’s genetics, he says. So even though our children haven’t lived with us and been around, I know t expect them to be at least a little bit similar.”

 

“Sounds like you expect them to know that whoever has them, is not their parent. And that they belong somewhere else,” Athena looks back at the art upon the walls. Thor nodds to what Athena says, “So, where is this Steven you speak of? The one who painted all of this?”

 

Thor sighs, “Gone.”

 

“Oh. I’m sorry-”

 

“Been gone for a little more than sixteen years. He left just a couple months before the girls were born. Broke many people’s hearts. Especially Tony, Bucky, and Nat’s.”

 

“This is getting really sad, so I’m changing the subject: What were the questions you wanted to ask?” Athena puts a smile on her face, facing the tall god. 

 

“Right. Let’s go make some dinner first then we can talk more,” Thor puts on a better smile. 

 

The two, plus dog, walk to the kitchen and look in all the cabinets and draws deciding on some snacks and nothing that actually includes making food. Thor leads the way to another room. A theatre room it seemed. Thor was watching every expression the teenager had. He wanted to see something. He analyzed every reaction and small detail she showed. Then he realized something very odd, “What the hell is in your mouth?”

 

“Hm? Oh! That’s my tongue piercing!” Athena stuck her tongue out. “My mother was soooo pissed off when I came home with this in my tongue! I was grounded for a month. I didn’t care, it was my body anyway. I didn’t care what she did.” 

 

“You... are a weird child,” Thor picks out a movie, hearing a slight snort. He turned back, seeing Athena setting all the snacks and sitting down. The dog immediately jumping up and snuggling into Athena’s leg. Thor chuckled a bit. He has never seen Lucky show so much affection, unless Clint was there. When Clint isn’t there, Lucky just sleeps the entire day in the light of the windows. Only moving when he wants food. 

 

“So are there other avenger children?” Athena stuffed a marshmallow in her mouth. 

 

Thor stands, after putting a movie into the DVR, finding a spot two seats away from Athena and the dog, “Yes, there are. A couple more. There’s Brandon, Morgon, Trianna, and Ode. At least those are the ones that live here. Brandon is the only one that I wouldn’t recommend being friends with. He is, what you would say, a trouble child. Means well, but is just-”

 

“Not someone you could rely on?” Thor nodds to Athena. He grabs the remote, hitting play. 

 

The two watched a few movies. Athena feeding some of her snacks to Lucky. It was their fourth movie when Athena fell asleep. Thor placed the snacks away, grabbing a blanket for the sleepy teen. Thor realized that he forgot to ask his questions, but he could always ask before she leaves the next day. 

Thor leaves the theatre to his own room. When he gets to the kitchen he sees Brandon. The two have a small stare off before Brandon smirked, “Who was the girl?”

 

“Dog sitter for Lucky.”

 

“She was pretty. I wonder-”

 

“Don’t even finish that sentence. She is just here to watch and feed the dog for Clint. Don’t think of anything for her. Understand?” Thor  really didn’t like Brandon.

 

Brandon smirks holding up his hands in surrender. He then takes out a cigarette and heads to the roof. (Brandon had caramel skin with chestnut hair that was braided on both sides. The top of his head was fluff and dyed with silvers and purples. His eyes were honey. He would smell like a mixture of vanilla, whiskey, and smoke. He wore a leather jacket, jeans with a few rips, a dark graphic T-shirt, Corcoran Tanker 10 inch Men's Leather Boots 5407 (Black), one fingerless glove, lots of bracelets, and choker. He will be a good 6’5.) 

 

Thor shook his head, heading back to his room. Hoping Brandon leaves the dog sitter alone. Brandon wasn’t going to. 

 

The next morning, at 10-ish, Thor woke up to giggling. He went to the kitchen to find Athena getting Lucky to spin in circles and shake. She was just getting him to do some tricks. On the other side of the room, was….. Brandon. He was wearing his usual black, plaid pj pants and… he was smoking. But actually making sure the smoke was going out the window. He was also just watching Athena. Creep, “OH! Hi Thor! I’m just about to head out! Lucky has been fed and let out! We went to the park for a good hour, so he should be tired as well!” Athena has seem to also have made breakfast. “Also! Brandy is such a sweetheart!” 

 

“Ha! I’m sorry who!!?” Thor tries to hold back laughter. He walks over to the counter, seeing a whole stack of pancakes!

 

“Brandy,” Athena points to Brandon. Thor lets out a snort. “What’d I do?”

 

“You’re nickname for him! It’s ridiculous!” Thor bends over in a fit. 

 

“No it’s not,” Thor stops laughing. He looks up at Brandon. He seemed to be tense, “I like the nickname. It’s… cute.” 

 

Thor raises an eyebrow, looking between the two teens, “Well! I’m out! It was nice to meet you!-”

 

“Wait!” Thor slides to the fridge. He roams his hand on the top. Once he feels what he wants. Thor grabs it. It was an envelope full of cash, “Brandon- I mean Brandy! How much do we give her?”

 

“Well, for one night, I just charge less than thirty, but more than ten. So somewhere between there,” Athena reassures. 

 

“Great. Have forty, because you had to deal with Brandy,” Athena snorts a bit. Taking the money she heads out. She gives Lucky one last pet first. “Who are you and what have you done with Brandon?”

 

“What do you mean?” Brandon puts his cigarette out, closing the window. 

 

“Well, for one thing, you never have actually made sure your smoke went out the window,” Thor grabs his plate of pancakes, “and for another thing, you have never liked nicknames before.”

 

Brandon keeps staring out the window. He didn’t want to answer. Thor saw this. As much as he didn’t like Brandon he still had to care for him. Thor sighs and heads back to his room. Lucky walks over to Brandon and nuzzles him with his nose. Brandon smiles a bit, petting the one eyed dog softly. 

  
  


Athena skips home. She was in too good of a mood to bother with anything. But then she remembered Brandon. She felt so bad that she had to do that to him. But it was the only way for him to stop bugging her. She kinda hoped he would forget it. 

 

Riddle: What does a small child hide from themselves to protect others with the same gift?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you still reading? I mean thanks, but still.


	3. Chapter three

Sunday...

 

Johanna gets ready in her Sunday clothes, as do the other girls. Athena had finally arrived just a couple minutes before. So now Serena was trying to get Athena ready. This happens every time they went to church. Serena would struggle to get Athena ready as everyone else got ready. 

 

Today was Ellen’s birthday and she was getting dressed in her formal birthday outfit. Which consisted of a dark, knee length dress that had the rim bedazzled (Athena’s fault) with clean boots shoes, and headband with a bow on it. 

Ally dressed in a glittery v-neck (Athena’s fault), none-holey jeans, and her nicest boots. Holland dressed in her sparkly jeans (Athena’s fault), a blue polka dotted shirt, with her navy-blue leather jacket, and clean converse. Katie decided to wear her favorite alien cropped shirt, black capris that had been bedazzled (Athena’s fault), and some black flats, Serena chose her nicest jumpsuit (that somehow didn’t get glitter bombed), and Athena was forced to wear a nice, blue dress that had one shoulder and some ankle strap flats. She didn’t get to wear something that has been glittered. 

 

Athena was slumped on the couch, arms crossed, “We told you what would happen if you bedazzled our outfits,” Serena made Athena sit up, so she could do her hair, “you get no glitter yourself.” 

 

“AHHHHHH!!!!” Athena complains. 

 

“AHHHHHHH!!!” Katie tries to establish dominance.

 

“I swear to god, if you two start having a screaming contest to prove who’s stronger and more superior I will make you work in the back of the store. With the really smelly flowers,” Johanna walks in, trying to put on a bracelet, walking over to Ellen. 

 

“NOOOOO!! HISSSSSSSSSSSS!” Both girls hissed. 

 

Johanna shakes her head and kisses her eldest daughter’s head, “Happy birthday my darling.”

 

“Thank you mama,” Ellen smiles gleefully.

 

“Oh, by the way. No reading Hamilton during church,” Ellen sinks down to the couch, picks up her bag and walks to her room. Dropping off her Hamilton books on her bed.“That’s what I thought.”

 

The other girls laughed and snickered at their sister and mother. After Serena finished with Athena’s short hair, they all left to their church. Johanna went to a church that allowed all religions to have a place of peace (The girls would, at times, forget this). Johanna, Katie, and Ellen would go to the main room for praying, Holland and Ally would go to courtyard, on sunny days, and play with the other atheist children, Athena would go to the downstairs where all the pagan witches were, and Serena would go somewhere upstairs. No one asks, but her answer for when did ask was: “Flying spaghetti monster.”

 

Ellen eventually fell asleep on Johanna’s shoulder, while praying. The preacher walked by and chuckled a bit, giving Johanna a small box that had Ellen’s name on it, “Tell your girls I said happy birthday,” Johanna gave a small nodd. The preacher was always a kind soul. An old soul, but nonetheless a kind one. 

Monday…..

 

Holland wakes up to being jumped on, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOSER!” Holland groans at her sister, “COME ON! MAMA MADE YOUR FAVORITE BREAKFAST!” 

 

Holland flops onto the floor, throwing a pillow at the sister who was running out of the room. Holland groans again as she tries to get up from the floor. Holland sits up and looks for her alarm. 6 a.m. it said. As usual, birthdays were days everyone would wake up an hour earlier than usual. Every. Single. Birthday. It sucked to a few of them. 

Everyone stayed up late. Everyone. It was just that Athena and Ellen were the ones who tended to wake early as well and not exactly be affected by the little sleep they got. Ally did that, just not as much. She still did it though. So they don’t care. Katie, Holland, and Serena cared a little bit more. 

Johanna would to. She actually hated waking up early. That’s why breakfast was at seven and no sooner, but for birthdays there was an exception. 

Holland finally stood up, seeing someone at her door, “Come on. Birthday girl.” 

 

Serena held out her hand for her older sister. Holland gratefully took Serena’s hand. The two walk over towards Katie proceeded to drag her out of bed, bringing her with them to the kitchen. Down stairs the living was set up for school that day and breakfast was set out on the counter, apples with melted chocolate and tea. 

 

The girls went about their day. Doing the usual: School, flower shop, personal work, flower shop, dinner, then night time routine. 

Except Athena. She had no dog appointments that day. 

Holland was a waitress at a nearby dinner. It was small and classy and the owner loved Holland. Because of the way Holland isn’t afraid to sass back a customer if they were being ridiculous. 

Before Holland left, the owner went up to Holland with a food box. Hugging the sixteen year old, “Happy birthday.” 

 

Holland hugged back, “Thank you.”

 

Tuesday…..

 

Ally and Ellen were up early working on Ally’s birthday breakfast: food art with cantaloupe, mangoes, and bell peppers. Before anyone could wake up. Today’s food art was the cantaloupe being a giant flower, and mangos and bell peppers were turned into birds. They kinda sucked, but the girls were very proud. That was Ally’s birthday tradition. She woke up extra early, picked a sister, then the two made Ally’s favorite breakfast, and then made a new page in Ally’s scrapbook. 

Then the normal day would occur. School. Work. Home. But at least the girls got to eat their favorite foods and go to stay in pajamas until work. 

At work, Ally was placing comic books where they needed to go, when the manager creeped up behind her, “HEY!” 

 

“AHH!” Ally turned and slapped the manager. Not knowing it was him. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

 

“It’s fine I deserve it,” He takes a slip of paper out of his pocket, “And you deserve this.”

 

The paper said HAPPY BIRTHDAY WORKER! YOU GET ONE FREE COMIC BOOK! (PAPERBACK ONLY) Ally’s eyes widen with delight. She squealed a bit before jumping up and hugging the manager. She placed the rest of the comics where they needed to go before searching the place for her own. Once found, Ally placed it gently in her bag before returning back to her other tasks. 

 

Wednesday….

 

Serena felt a heavy weight on her. Serena looked blinked her eyes awake. Finding her light and turning it on, Serena found an Athena making a weird face and with a weird voice, Athena spoke.  “Good morning Serena.”

 

“Good morning to you too. You gremlin,” Serena pulled her blankets up, wanting to go back to sleep. 

 

“Come on! Holland made food!” Athena fell off the bed with a thudd, “I’m fine.” 

 

Serena laughed, getting up and going downstairs. Downstairs was Holland, Ally, Ellen, and a sleepy mama and Katie. On the counter was a beautiful breakfast made into poorly made food art. Serena smiled at the gesture and sat down with her sister to eat. Then the same thing happened. School. Work. Home. But Wednesday’s were the most busy days at the flower shop, so the girls had more time in the evening to throw things at one another. 

Serena worked at the local laser tag place, GLOWING OCEAN CAVERN. It was beautiful and easy on the eyes. Serena loved the place for the energy and colors. One of her coworkers, that day, walked up to Serena. She was holding a goodie bag, one that the place will give out on birthdays, “For you.” 

 

Serena chuckles a bit, opening the bag. Inside was a card with a number on it, “I don’t get it.”

 

“That’s a number for one of the vests,” the coworker holds out her arm for Serena to take. “Shall we?” 

 

Serena laughs, taking her friends arm, “We shall!”

 

The two laugh and walk to the laser tag room, playing a few rounds. The manager came in thirty minutes later. The two stopped in terror. Until he picked up his own gun and got both girls out. Once the place was closed, every worker still there got involved. 

  
  


Thursday….

 

Katie’s birthday ran a little different. She basically slept in later than the others. So instead of school right after breakfast, it was the flower shop first. School was after Katie woke up. Officially. None of the girl complained. Except Ellen. She just wanted to get stuff done. 

Anyway, school was also taught, that day, in the flower shop. Katie kept spraying Athena and Holland with the spray bottle. Johanna had move Katie to cashier with Ally after that. 

After school/flower shop, Katie walked the few blocks to her personal job. The pet store.

 

She didn’t work there very long but it was fun getting to play with the puppies and cats. The birds were dicks. Katie would bring Athena long a couple times to help out. Today was not one of those days. Katie worked alone and got to work with the snakes and ferrets that day. She wasn’t every allowed to, but the manager thought it would be a fun birthday gift. The manager was there to assist of course. Not exactly trusting Katie alone, since last time Katie stole a guinea pig. The snakes were much well behaved than the ferrets. The snakes just slittered and nuzzled Katie, “That one likes you. When you get older and move out of your mother’s house, I recommend getting a snake.”

 

“I plan on it,” Katie gently rubs the snake’s head with her thumb. 

 

“And when you do” the manager takes the snake, “I shall have a snake ready.”

 

Katie smiles, heading to the back to wash her hands. She leaves the store, after stopping by the snakes. Thinking all of the names and counting down the days ‘til one could be her own. 

 

Friday…….

 

Johanna woke up first. Being quiet enough to not wake up the other girls. She had called someone, that sold her the place, to open up shop for a couple of hours. The someone said of course. This happens every year. That person would watch the store for a couple of hours, so then Johanna could hang with her girls. The girls wouldn’t have school either. They all also made sure work didn’t call, unless it was for emergencies. All the movies were placed out while all the foods were being made. 

The girls woke up to the smell of delicious-ness. Katie usually didn’t come down until the second movie, but today she came down early. As the girls were eating, Johanna realized that Athena wasn’t there, “Where’s your sister?” Everyone freezes, looking around for who is missing. Ally gave a muffled ‘I don’t know’, before everyone looked towards the stairs, “I’m going to go check on her. You all just start the movie.” 

 

As Johanna left, Ellen turned to her gal pals, “Do you think she’s ok?”

 

Serena looked towards Ellen, “Athena? Yes. She’s her for crying out loud! We have nothing to worry about.” Serena looked back at the stairs. 

 

“Then why are you worried?” Katie took a bite of her toast. 

 

“Because… I don’t think she’s here.”

 

The five of them look back towards the stairs. Listening for anything. The only heard faint noises of the outside city and their own breaths. Then something broke. They jumped a bit. Then yelling. Ally ran upstairs, followed by Ellen and Serena. Katie and Holland stayed at the bottom of the steps. 

When the three of them made it to Athena’s “tower”, they saw Johanna looking out the single window of the attic. It was closed with a note taped on it. Ally looked around the room. Johanna broke something. The glass and water gave hint at something that they didn’t know about, “Where’s Athena?” Ellen asks. 

 

“Not here,” Johanna ripped the note off the window, giving it to the girls. 

 

‘Sorry I snuck out, but I had to get something for tomorrow. I’ll be back in maybe an hour. You can ground me later. Just for now, let me run off for a bit. Athena :)’

 

“On a scale of one to ten, how mad are you?” Serena asks, keeping herself and the other two a few feet back. 

 

“Twelve,” Johanna calmly said. She whipped her head to her girls, “But don’t let this get in the way of your birthday day. Go down stairs and watch your films. I’m going to wait for Athena in the shop.” 

 

Athena returned an hour later just like she said. The first movie was still going on. After Johanna yelled at Athena for sneaking out, had locked Athena’s window and forced her to stay upstairs for the rest of the day. Johanna gave Athena school work to do as punishment for today and tomorrow instead of being grounded. Athena got to escape grounding on her birthday by just taking the extra work instead of hanging out with her siblings. 

 

When Johanna went downstairs to check on the store, Holland would open a portal and one of them would give Athena some of her favorite snacks. They even let a small portal open for Athena to watch the movies with them. The portal was hidden under a small pillow fort that sat between Ally and Serena on the floor. And after Athena finished a sheet of work, she watched whatever was playing. 

That was a good day. 

  
  


Saturday…..

 

Athena woke up on her stomach. An alien position for her, since she hasn’t done that since she was three. Her stained glass window had a few beams of light shining through, making the room light up with all sorts of colors. Athena looked at her phone for the time: 7:30 a.m. it read. No one was there to wake her up. That was the point. 

Athena’s birthday was very different from the others. She didn’t get people up very early for breakfast, or to wake her up, or for anything. Everyone slept in, except Johanna because she has the flower shop and Ellen because Turtle, and while they slept in Athena made a special breakfast just for everyone else. Then for a couple of hours she would help mother out in the shop. Maybe spraying Katie as she heads out for work. 

 

As Athena set up everything, Ellen was explaining something about the founding fathers and Ally was coming out of her and Turtle’s room, “Can I *yawn* ask you something?” 

 

“Who? Founding fathers fangirl over here or me?” Athena smirks popping a grape into her mouth. Turtle picks up a strawberry, examining it for a few seconds before chucking it at Athena. “ABUSE! AND A WAIST OF A STRAWBERRY!” 

 

“I’m not a foundin-”

 

“Yes you are. I share a room with you. Your books are mostly just Hamilton books with a hint of George Washington,” Ally twirls on a stool. 

 

“Ok. Maybe I am.”

 

“Hehe. Anyway, Athena it’s you I want to ask a question,” Ally turns towards Athena. 

 

“Shoot!”

 

“Ok, what were you doing yesterday? When you snuck out?” Athena stops. Looks up at her sisters. Then brings her hand up, one finger over her mouth. Symbolizing her silence, “Oh! Come on! You can tell us!” 

 

“All I shall say is: watch the sky at night tonight. For lights may seem dim, but they refuse to be out shined by all else.”

 

“And she’s speaking in riddles again,” Serena walks down stairs carrying a Katie on her back with  Holland right behind.

 

Athena just smirks, handing out food for everyone. She takes one of the plates and heads down the stairs, giving the plate to her mother. She grabs an apron and a spray bottle, getting her day started. 

  
  


What is Darkness without Light? Magic without Sight? Rhyme without Reason? And what is the meaning of Treason?    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.


	4. Chapter Four

9:30 p.m. on Saturday. May 24th, 2036. The sun has set. Only the street lights and a few car headlights were on. Usually all the lights were on. And more cars were out. But today, something seemed to be planned. 

 

Thor didn’t really care. He slumped his head and walked to landing pad of the tower. In his hand he held a folded lantern and a lighter. Once more, Thor was doing this alone. Lighting a lantern to bring the girls back, if they were nearby. 

As Thor walks, he notices how quiet the building has become and begins to worry. He keeps walking, trying to stay focused on the task. He opens the door, a dim of light shining upon his face. Thor looks up. His eyes widen with curiosity and surprise. The whole landing pad was covered in lanterns. Each with their own special design, each being held down by a small bird, and each glowing with a golden hue. They all seemed to be lined up as the avenger symbol. Thor couldn’t believe it. 

 

Thor walked forward not believing the sight. Athena stood in the middle of all the lanterns, smiling gleefully at Thor’s expression, “You did all this?!”

 

“Of course! I've always wanted to see the lanterns up close!!” Both laugh. Brandon and Lucky walk out, wanting to see all the work he may or may not have helped with. 

 

“I may or not be the reason as to how she got up here,” Tony’s voice is heard on the speaker. 

 

Thor was on the verge of tears. Athena smiled softly, “Ok birdies! Lift off!” 

 

One by one, all the lanterns lifted off the platform. Lighting the already lit up the sky. Athena, even though she planned this, watched with wonder. She had finally got to witness the magic of whatever this was. Athena seemed to glow. Brandon smiled and Thor stepped towards her, “Would you like to help with light this one?” Thor held up his lantern. Athena nodded her head rapidly, smiling too wide. 

 

They gently unfold the fragile object. Once ready to be lit, Athena held the edge oh so carefully. Thor cupped one of Athena’s hands, holding the lantern steady as he lit it. Once lit, Thor cupped Athena’s other hand. The two gods (not that Athena knew that) softly push up, letting the lantern go to the sky. 

Thor smiled, for he felt like he had finally had a father/daughter moment, “You ok, Thor?” Brandon placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder. 

 

“Yes. I’m fine,” Thor wipes a few tears then looks at Athena. “How did you come up with all of this?”

 

“Let’s just say, I’m grounded tomorrow and until the end of the summer,” Brandon snorted a bit, turning away from the two. 

“You just made Brandon laugh,” Thor points, “Please stay.” 

 

“Yes, please do. So then the two of us could go on-” Athena puts her hand over Brandon’s mouth.

 

“I told you the last we spoke, I ain’t gonna date you until you stop smoking,” Brandon pouts. 

 

Brandon shakes his head away, “That can be arranged,” he walks backwards, “And it shall be arranged!!” 

 

Thor stands there dumbfounded at what happened, “H-h-how did you do that?”Athena snorts. 

  
  


Down below, Ally, Serena, Katie, Holland, and Ellen watch the night sky. How it moved with glowing stars and the flying birds. They sat on the roof, blankets and pillows and all. All snuggled up in their favorite summer pajamas. Watching the night sky have a slight dim being added to the larger lights, “This is what Athena meant. Isn’t it?” Ellen wraps a blanket around herself. 

 

“It’s official, she has reached her peak of dumbass,” Ally leans back on her arms. Serena lightly hits her arm. 

 

Katie chuckles a bit, “Come on, Ally. Be nice. She has definitely not reached that just quite.” 

 

The five of them laugh. Continuing to watch the lanterns float across the city sky. Ellen lays her head on Ally’s shoulder. Katie and Holland laid on their stomachs, sharing a long pillow. Holland cuddles Mr. Pinkie tightly. And Serena? She leans back on the wall of Athena’s “tower”. Serena stops watching. Feeling something behind her. Serena turns to the wall, moving her hand along the bricks, trying to find what moved. 

Her hand stopped on one. Serena made it wobble a bit more. As she tries to pull the brick out, Serena has grabbed the other girls attention. Once out, a small box could be seen. Ally pulls the box out. It was mahogany with 18th century carvings, “What is it?” Katie pokes the box. 

 

“Something hidden away from us,” Serena says, opening the box. 

  
  


What does a mother have to hide to protect ones she has cared for but not the ones of her blood?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. You're still here.


	5. Bonus Chapter: The missing hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter. BAM!

Athena wakes up, hearing people downstairs. She quietly got all her stuff together for the next hour. Athena had planned something, but needed materials to do it. She quickly wrote a note, letting her family know where she has gone and when she’ll be back. She definitely knew that she was screwed when she came back. 

Athena taped the note onto her window, grabbed her bag, opened the said window, and climbed out. She closed the window and climbed down the building, careful to avoid the other windows. Once her feet hit the sidewalk, Athena ran down to the nearest party store. She was gonna need lantern supplies. 

Athena had texted Tony about the idea she had planned for tomorrow and wanted his permission to do it. He replied with a ‘yes’. Athena was very excited. 

 

Brandon was already at the party store. He was grabbing some candles for a mini cake for Thor. As he heads to the check out, he spots some golden hair. Brandon smiles and walks over to Athena, “Hey.”

 

“AHHHHH!” Athena turns and smacks Brandon right in the face. “I’m not even sorry.”

 

“Ya,” Brandon massages his cheek, “I deserve that. What are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I’m grabbing some lantern supplies because now that I know that Thor is the one doing the whole lantern thing, I want to do it with him. I think it would be nice,” Athena smiles walking towards the back. 

 

Brandon thinks for a moment before following after, “Question? How about after the whole lantern thing, you and me go on a date?”

 

Athena stops in her tracks then looks at Brandon with an eyebrow raised, “Do you still smoke?” Brandon cautiously nodds, “Then no. I will go out with you, if and when you stop smoking.”

 

Brandon opens his mouth to speak but Athena moves on. She got her stuff, then ran back to her home. Leaving Brandon to think for a moment. 

Was it worth it? To stop just for a girl? Something told him to do. The other thing told him to run. Brandon just went home, not thinking anymore of it. He pulled out a cigarette as he walked. 

  
  


There is a saying: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How though?


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things about to get messy.   
> There are photos for this chapter, but in order for me to do that, I need to find the source and shit, so I'm not going to put the photos up. Sorry.

Athena walks home, looking up every now to see some of the lanterns still floating around. She was very happy and she hoped that her sisters enjoyed the show. As she walks closer to the flower shop, a bird flies up to her, ‘I wouldn’t get closer if I were you. Your family is fighting over something,’ the bird says.

 

“Does it involve me?” Athena stops, holding the bird in her hand. The bird nodds, “Then I think I should be involved as well.”

 

The bird flies away and Athena speed walks to the door. She walks in and runs up to the second floor. Yelling getting louder, “YOU LIED TO US! HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WE WERE A FAMILY!” Athena walks in, she sees everyone with an angered expression and a box with carvings, and mama upset. Ally’s eyes were changing between colors. Athena knew by this, that things were definitely 

 

“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I was just-”

 

“JUST WHAT?! KEEPING US FROM OUR REAL FAMILIES WHO ARE PROBABLY WORRIED SICK OR EVEN DEAD?!” Serena yells. 

 

“What is going on?” Athena holds onto the railing, to afraid to go further. 

 

Everyone takes a deep breath, seeing Athena’s fear, “Do want to tell her, Johanna?” Ellen says. 

 

Johanna’s heart breaks a little. She slowly walks to Athena, gently pulling her to the couch, “Athena, you know how I adopted you all those years ago? Well, the thing is-” Johanna stops, not knowing how to tell her children the truth, “I took you from your real family.”

 

The world seemed to freeze in its tracks. Athena stood slowly and walked to her sisters, grabbing the box. She opened it. Ally kept her eyes on Johanna, making sure she doesn’t do anything. Ellen pulls out the items from the box: a dog chain, birth certificates, newspaper clippings, and three norse necklace. Athena just looked back at her mother, “Do you have anything else that you’ve hidden from us?”

 

Johanna gets up and walks to her office, not wanting to upset her children anymore, “Well now we know why she didn’t want us near the avengers,” Holland comments, taking her birth certificates. 

 

Johanna comes out with a box, her magical flowers floating behind her. She set the box down on the counter, letting all the girls see inside. Inside the box were blankets, baby clothes, little jewels/gems, and more news clippings. Athena pulls out the items, laying them out. Each blanket had a specific design: one with stars and stripes, one with swords, one with snowflakes, one with a galaxy, one with a wacky symbol, and one with lightning. All the news clippings were about avengers not being seen, murders being committed in two years, avengers disappearing, and children being taken, “Why did you take us?” Athena asks. 

 

“Because they stole from me first,” the girls, except Athena and Katie, give angered expressions. “You see my flowers? The ones I never wanted you to touch? Well they are magical flowers capable of healing. I thought you all this. Well, the week you were all born, a few of your parents became sick and someone stole some of the flowers and used them without my permission. If they asked, I wouldn’t have done anything. But the flowers mean so much to me, I thought it was only right to take something that meant so much from them. I know it was wrong, but I became so attached to you all that I-”

“You what? Didn’t want us to be taken away, even though we weren't yours to begin with?” Holland balls her fists. “You took us from our homes. You made our parents miss so much from our lives. You caused so much pain, all because you were stolen from and got attached to the CHILDREN you stole! You took OUR lives away!” 

“Holland, please,” Athena places her hand on her (friend’s?) sister’s shoulder. Everyone turned to Athena and then she backed down. 

“We want to go home,” Serena demands. Athena keeps her mouth shut. 

Johanna’s heart breaks a little more, “Then go. You may come back for stuff whenever you like.”

The girls walk out, Serena pulling Athena a bit, Ally’s eyes turn to her own, and Holland and Katie wrap an arm each other’s arms. Ellen holds Ally’s hand as the six of them walk out. They  watch their “home” go by. All the flowers, all the furniture, and all the windows. Athena wrapped her arms around Serena, silently crying at what is happening. 

They keep walking and walking. All the way to the tower that was a symbol of heroes. They walked up to the entrance, Athena knocking, “Can I help you?”

  
  
  


All the avengers run out to the living room in one hell of a hurry. They couldn’t believe FRIDAY when she said that their daughters have returned to them. Thor was the first to get there. He breathed heavily as he saw Athena and five other girls. He knew it. He absolutely knew it. Thor saw that Athena was in tears and holding on tightly to another. The others got there, not believing the sight, “How do we know that you are who you say you are?” Nat walks up first. 

“Because we just found out we who we are,” silver hair speaks. “We just want to go home.”

“Why would whoever took you, tell you now?” Nat puts her hand on her pistol.

“Because we found out by accident,” Athena starts, “and I asked if this was true and if there was more. Mama just let us leave after we found out the rest. She felt bad and just let us leave. She said that we could return to grab our stuff whenever we want.”

“She is not our mama,” purple streak speaks up. 

“What are your names?” Tony asks.

“This tall one is Serena. The one with the purple streak is Katie. Silver hair is Ally, asian is Holland,” Holland flips off Athena, “and bookworm is Ellen. I call her Turtle, don’t ask why I won’t say.” Thor chuckles a bit, “You don’t need to shoot us, miss.”

Everyone turns to Nat as she takes her hand off her pistol. Banner walks up to the girls, “Can you all come with me. I’m just going to take some blood to prove something. If this is true, then you all can stay. If not, we might ask you to leave.”

“That’s fine. We don’t know anything is for certain either,” Athena keeps her arms around Serena. 

“But the stuff we found is enough to prove otherwise,” Ally follows Dr. Banner. 

  
  


As the team watch the girls follow Banner to the lab, Thor moves in front of his team, “It’s them. I know it.”

“They look nothing like us,” Natasha walks back to her room. 

“You didn’t get a good look then! I knew our kids were alive and even THEY have proof that they are ours! Why are you denying this?!” Thor through his hands up at Nat’s disbelief. 

Nat takes a deep breath before turning back at Thor, “Because Thor! They have been dead for years! Our children are dead! Whoever those girls are, they are not ours! They are just blood related us! So let me tell you one more time. Those. Girls. Are. Not. Ours. End of discussion.” Nat leaves the room. 

“She has a point, Thor,” Bucky spoke up, “Your daughter is dead. She is just related to you.” 

  
  


The child may be raised by you. May have the same blood as you. May look like you. May act like you. May have been adopted by you. It’s all depending on if they accept you and you accept them, that truly makes them yours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.


	7. Chapter Six

 

Next morning……..

 

The DNA matched. Carol was called. Strange and Wong spoke once more. Brunnhilde stopped drinking. Loki called Rocket. Nat vanished once more. And Thor walked with Athena to the flower shop, to grab some stuff. The others didn’t know they were headed that direction, but it was going to be peaceful. Hopefully.

 

Ellen laid on the couch. A book sat beside her, untouched. She didn’t understand why her real mother just left. Bucky walked up to her with coffee in hand, “Hey Jamie. How ya doin’?”

 

“Who’s Jamie?” 

 

“You. That’s your name. At least that’s what it’s supposed to be. Are you ok?” Bucky sis his coffee. 

 

“Why did she leave me? Does she not want me or something?” Ellen squeezes her pillow. 

 

Buck sat down on the couch, setting the coffee on the table, “No she wants you. Natasha just doesn’t believe that you are her child. She has believed her kid has been dead for the past sixteen years, she doesn’t want to believe anything else. It’s set inside her mind.”

 

“Will she ever accept me as hers?” Ellen looks at Bucky. 

 

“At some point, yes. She will. Clint will talk her into it,” Bucky sips his coffee. He looks at Ellen. Her features mostly and chuckles a bit, “You look so much like your father.”

 

“Who is my father, anyway?”

  
  


Brunnhilde and Serena were, linked arm in arm, walking around to find a few empty rooms for the girls, “So what do you like to do?” Brunn asked. 

 

“Eh, video games, cello, drawing, fighting, just some random things,” Serena rests her head on her real mother. 

 

“I hate that you’re taller than me,” Serena giggled a bit. “So what do want your room to look like when we find out?”

 

Serena thought for a moment. She actually liked her room back at the flower shop, but she wanted nothing to do with that place anymore. So she had to think of an entire new room idea. Serena just shrugged, not wanting to think about any of it. Brunnhilde just patted her daughter’s side and they continued their walk through the halls. 

They were able to find a couple of rooms just above the main avenger’s rooms. The girls were actually going to get their own rooms, “Question: Do you guys have a room that’s one the top level? Athena might want to sleep near the top, so I was just wondering,” Serena asks. 

 

“Not that I know of, but I can check for you. Now come on let’s get some lunch, Magna” Brunnhilde smiled. 

 

“Magna? Is that my name?”

 

“It’s supposed to be.”

  
  


Katie and Loki sit in the kitchen eating ice cream. That’s it. They just ate ice cream. It’s funny. Both their tongues were turning blue and they were eating an ENTIRE tub of ice cream, “What do you want to do after this?” Loki eats his spoonful of ice cream. 

 

Katie shrugs, “No idea. OH! How about we go steal something from Doctor Strange!?”

 

Loki placed his hand over his heart, wiping a fake tear away with the other, “I’ve never been so proud! Well, except that one time Parker stabbed me in the knee ‘cause I asked too many times for a cookie.” Katie spat out some of her ice cream while laughing, “Look at what you did! You made a mess!”

 

“You caused it!!” Katie got up. 

 

“You are hilarious, Hiccup.”

 

“Hiccup?”

 

“I lost a bet.”

 

“How did YOU lose a bet?” 

 

Loki pauses, “Never bet with Barton.”

  
  


Wong and Strange were at the Sanctum with their child. Showing her a room she could stay in. Showing what she is not supposed to touch and what she is allowed to touch. Taking her to the sanctum in Hong Kong and the new one in London. For lunch, the three of them made some samgyeopsal and tea, “May I ask some questions?”

 

“Of course, little one! You may ask us any questions!” Wong hugs his magical creation then starts to braid her hair. 

 

“Will you teach some of your powers?” Holland sips her tea. 

 

“Sure. I see no reason not to. We can teach you some tomorrow after we have the whole room situated,” Strange gives Wong some tea. 

 

“Ok, next question. Why did you make me?” Holland passes Wong his tea. 

 

“Because we are stupid and thought that it would be fun,” Wong threw his cup at Strange. “Ow.”

 

“Don’t say that! We decided to create you because it was something new and we had the power to do it! We thought we could actually create something together as best friends!” Wong hugged his daughter again. 

 

“Exactly, being stupid.”

 

“Hey! Be positive or I will physically fight you!” Wong sat down in his own seat. 

 

“Ok. I’m positive that we were being stupid.”

 

“You two are a married couple. Anyway, last question, what was going to be my name?” Holland started to eat her meal. 

 

“First of all, we’re not. Second of all, Kaia. In hawaiian it means ‘the sea’ and in greek it means ‘pure’,” Strange sips his tea. “It was the only thing we could agree on.”

 

Holland smiles, continuing to eat, “Married couple.”

  
  


Ally stares at the sky. She waits for her own mother to arrive. Ally stood there nervous as hell. Not knowing how her mother will react to her. Her hair, voices, actions, “Staring at the sky isn’t going to make her get here faster. It’s just gonna make it seem longer,” Ally turns around to see a black man with an eye patch. 

 

“Hello,” Ally says. 

 

“Hi little one. My name is Fury, I already know your name,” Fury walks next to Ally. 

 

“Do you also know my mother?”

 

“Of course. Used to work with her, once or twice. I’m also the one who called Carol. She’ll be here, don’t worry about it,” Fury pats Ally’s head. 

 

“Do you think she’ll like me?”

 

“I think she’ll be happy just for having you back,” Fury looks up at the sky, “but I wouldn’t know. I don’t know her that well.” Ally looks back up at the sky, having some many new questions. “Nicole, by the way.”

 

“Huh?” Ally looks at Fury confused. 

 

“Your name was supposed to be Nicole. I questioned it myself because it sounded stupid, but she was dead set on calling you ‘Nicole’. Your middle name is ‘Maria’ as well,” Fury explained. 

 

“Is there anything I need to know about my mother?”

 

“She is stubborn as shit and will wake you up at the crack of dawn. So, warning,” Fury smirks.

 

Ally chuckles a bit, “The two of us will get along just fine then.” 

 

Fury smiled, patting Ally on the back before heading back inside. Leaving Ally to stare at the sky once more before, she too, headed back indoors. Ally was less nervous than before, now. She didn’t have much to worry about anymore. Then Ally thought of what her real mother’s first reaction to the voices, ‘Oh no.’

 

‘Oh ya!’

 

‘Shut up Ron!’

 

`You shut up ANGELA!’

 

‘Will you both shut up,’ Ally thinks. 

  
  


Thor and Athena walk into an empty room. The room was closest to the top of the tower as far as living spaces went. The two placed the boxes down and Athena looked around. It was just as big as the attic back at the shop. It was perfect. Except for the windows, because the room had four and she was used to one, “What shall I do with their belongings?”

 

“Leave them with me. I’ll give them to my sisters later, when I have convinced them that they were allowed to keep their stuff,” Athena sits on her new small bed. “Can I change my bed?”

 

“Of course. I’m pretty sure Stark can help all six of you girls with redecorating. I’m pretty sure Stark got some kind of interior design studies. He just non-stops interior designing,” Thor sits down next to his child. 

 

Athena giggles, “Degree not studies. And I’ll believe it.”

 

“You look concerned, what is wrong?” Thor brushes some hair out of Athena face.

 

Athena shrugs, “I guess that my whole life has been one big lie. Not that I mind. It’s actually been kind of interesting, but I guess I expected something else. ‘Cause mama-”

 

“Miss. Johanna,” Thor corrects. 

 

“Well she never really did anything bad to us. I mean there was no socializing, but we still made friends, which she found out about. But she never got mad at us for it. She just shrugged. She also made sure we were safe, had learned important information, we ate, we cared for ourselves, we knew how to run a business, got jobs, learned how to pay for stuff and pay bills. Mama made sure we were going to be responsible adults. She even taught us to manage our powers! Like for someone who stole kids, she was god damn good mother! And I hate how everyone hates her for one thing!” Athena’s hands start to spark. 

  
  


Children grow used to the same thing. That when something different happens, children grow a power not known to even them. A child's emotion is the most powerful thing that comes from change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friend.


	8. Chapter Seven

Natasha walks to Ellen’s new room. He knocks twice before hearing a ‘Come in!’ Nat walks into the empty room, seeing Ellen reading a book, “Hi.”

 

Ellen looks up and gives a small gasp, “H-h-hi.” Ellen sets her book down, “Can I help you?”

 

“Just wanted to know your name,” Nat leans on the door frame. 

 

“Bucky told me that you named me Jamie. But you don’t have to call me that if that makes you feel uncomfortable, you can just call me Ellen or Shellie, or Ellie. Only Athena calls me Turtle, so I don’t recommend that. She’ll bite you,” Ellen scoots to the edge of her new bed. 

 

“Ok, I’ll keep that in mind,” Nat and Ellen stare awkwardly at each other. “So who are?”

 

“Ellen or Jamie, I guess. Still trying to figure that out. But anyway, umm, I love history, english, umm, mythology, and OH I LOVE BOOKS! Athena actually has several nicknames for me, such as: Turtle, Bookworm, Founding Fathers Fangirl, Patriotic Eagle of Justice, and Smart-ass minus the ass,” Nat stuffed down a snort, “I’m also super awkward, I work out a lot, I tend to write stories from time to time. Let’s see what else. I guess, that sometimes I want to murder people, but so do most people. Sooooooooooooooooo what about you?”

 

Nat walked out. She didn’t want to answer that. She already got what she came for. 

 

Ellen wasn’t having it. She stormed on after Natasha, “HEY! Just because you believed I was dead for the past several years, doesn’t mean you can be so cold about! I’m here now! And I thought you’d be happy to at least know that I am alive! But know you’re not! You are just being cold because you don’t want to change anything! But believe me I have it much worse! I thought I my mother and father just didn’t want me! But it turns out that I was JUST TAKEN AWAY FROM A FAMILY I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW! And now it turns out that my mother doesn’t want me at all. She just wants to continue to think I’m dead.” Ellen starts to tear up. 

 

Nat turns around to see HER daughter crying. Nat slowly walks up to Ellen, wrapping her arms around her, “I’m sorry.” Ellen breaks down completely, wrapping her own arms around. “I didn’t mean for you to feel that why.”

 

“It’s fine. Bucky explained it all to me. He told me i-if I was truly done with your bs, then I should just yell at you,” Ellen mumbled.

 

“Did he now?” Nat kissed the top of her daughter’s head. 

 

“Alert. Children to the panic rooms. Main avengers to the med bay,” FRIDAY announces. 

 

“That. Can’t be good,” Nat says. “Go to the panic room and stay there.” 

 

Ellen nodds and runs off. 

  
  


The teens al head to the panic room, being very suspicious of the whole thing. Ally looks around, taking in everything. She saw her sisters and four other teens. Then she noticed something was off. She counted the heads in the room, “Where’s Athena?” Serena looks around. 

 

“I heard she was in the med bay,” a black teen answers. Ally and Serena run out the room, “DUDE WE’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LEAVE THE ROOM!”

  
  


“What’s wrong with her!?” Nat gapes at the sight. The door remained closed, leaving only Athena inside the room. 

 

“I don’t know!” Thor worries, “We were just talking last night and a few sparks flew from her hands! But when I checked on her this morning, she could barely breathing and lightning was sparking everywhere!! I just brought her here!!”

 

“Holy shit!!” Tony runs into Thor. 

 

Athena had sparks of lightning coming off her body. She twitched and screamed in pain. The room was filled lightning flares. Ally and Serena run in, screaming as the see their sister in pain, “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!!”

“We have done nothing! Now return to the panic room!” Banner points out. 

 

“OH HELL NO! She is our sister! We are staying put!” Serena glares. 

 

They all look into the room, “SOMEONE HELP ME!! AHHHH!!”

 

“Have you seriously not tried anything!!?” Ally yells. 

 

“We don’t know what is even happening!!” Nat yells back. 

 

Ally and Serena look at one another, Ally shakes her head. “We have too. Johanna!” the avengers look towards the girls, flinching when the lightning touches the glass. “If you can hear us help us!” 

 

“AHHHH! PLEASE SOMEONE JUST KILL ME!!” 

  
  


Johanna stops her work, hearing the cries of her children, “I’m coming.” She vanishes with a puff of smoke and appears in the med bay hallway, “What is happening?”

 

“It’s Athena! We don’t know what to do! Did those flowers just stop some of our powers?!” Ally asks. 

 

“They shouldn’t have! The flowers just compressed them a bit! Just enough for you all learn how to use your powers! So if you have powers, it would’ve shown! The flowers shouldn't have compressed any powers completely!!” Johanna yells over the noise of the lightning. “I have an idea!” Johanna vanishes then reappears and in her hand she held one of the flowers. Everyone backs up from the med bay door, letting Johanna in. She walks in, tearing up as she watches her child in pain. Athena cries at the electrocution. Johanna squeezes the flower over Athena, letting the drops hit her skin. 

The lightning softens and Athena is knocked out. 

 

“What. The. Actual. Fuck. Was. That?” Brandon and the other teens walk through. 

 

“What is Johanna doin here?” Ellen looks over at Serena and Ally. 

 

“Helping.” 

 

“What happened?” Katie asks. 

 

“New powers are emerging from some of you, it seems,” Johanna sits down, placing Athena’s head in her lap. “Which isn’t supposed to happen.”

 

“Do you mean I might have powers?” Ellen walks in. 

“I find that really impossible. Since neither of your parents have powers, or the mutant gene, or the inhuman gene, but since Steve was genetically enhanced. I do see you have having enhanced agility and strength. Maybe even enhanced senses,” Nat pats Ellen’s head. 

 

“That explains why you rarely ever get tired after your workouts,” Katie shrugs. 

 

“That’s good enough! At least I have some type of power!” Ellen places her hands on her hips. Very happy she is. 

 

“Anyway,” Banner speaks, “we have to figure out what else will happen and if the girls can control it. As far as we know, it hurts like hell.” 

 

Everyone turns to the sleeping goddess then they look at Johanna, who was lightly stroking Athena’s hair, “I’ll leave soon. Don’t worry.”

 

“Good,” Ally keeps her head high. 

 

Johanna gets up, gently resting Athena’s head back down on the table. She stops and looks at all of the things in the room, “Nothing has been damaged, by the way.” Mama vanishes. 

 

Johanna was right. Nothing had been destroyed or tampered with. Everything was still clean and in perfect condition, “Why hasn’t anything been destroyed?” Tony touches the counter then looking at the windows, “Even the windows are fine.” 

 

Serena catches something and walks over to Athena. Serena picks up Athena’s arms, to examine her arms. Lightning marks littered her skin, all up her arms to her neck. “What the fuck happened?” Athena groggily says, “And why the fuck do I smell like a garden salad?” 

 

Katie lets out a soft chuckle as everyone takes a deep breath. No one knows what they are going to plan to do from here. 

  
  


Emotion is power. Power is emotion. Both work harmoniously together. If one goes out of control, so does the other. If one becomes more aware so does the other. If one stops so does the other. If one just pops out of nowhere so does the other. If both stop working together, all will break loose. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What up!!?


	9. Chapter Eight

 

Holland was called back to the tower and all six of the girls were put into containment rooms. One wall was a giant window and the other three were soft and squishy. The girls dressed in blue pants and T-shirt, with a grey long-sleeve under shirt. Athena was bouncing on her bum, Serena was walking back and forth, Ellen sat patiently, Ally’s voices were having an argument, Holland leaned her head against the glass, and Katie was making faces at the camera in her room, “Soooo, why are we here?”

 

“We are just testing something. Once done, you can return to your rooms and start decorating,” Stark announces. 

 

“Ok, I get that. But shouldn’t Turtle be in some kind of workout room? She is genetically enhanced not a super freak like the rest of. SUPER FREAK! SUPER FREAK! SHE’S SUPER FREAKY, YA! I’ll stop,” Athena leans back on one of the walls. 

 

“Good, because your a bad singer,” Katie snickers. 

 

“Didn’t sometime last week you said I was a good singer? You know, after you snuck up on me?” Athena smiles. Katie flips her off. “She’s being mean to me!”

 

“Will you shut up!” Holland bangs her head on the glass. 

 

“Nothing is really happening though, Mr. Stark. And Athena has a point, I’m just genetically enhanced. I SHOULD be tested there,” Ellen stands up from the wall bed. 

 

“This is pointless Tony,” Serena starts, “Athena just had too much sugar.”

 

“I really love how you don’t want to be here. Also, why are you describing my lightning fiasco as just “too much sugar”?” Athena gets up and stares at Serena. 

 

“Because, I REALLY don’t want to be in a containment room,” Serena huffs. 

 

“No one does, first of all. Second of all, that doesn’t mean that THAT is your explanation AS TO WHY I BURSTED INTO SPARKS AND WHY I HAVE LIGHTNING MARK ALL OVER MY GOD DAMN ARMS!!” 

 

“Athena,” Ally backs up a bit.

 

“WHAT?!” They point at her hands. “Oh.” Athena’s hand sparkled like a sparkler, in all shades of colors, “That’s fuckin cool.”

 

“See, we need all of you here. Things could get interesting,” Stark spook again through the speaker. A noise went off and the glass doors were opened, letting the six of them being in the same room. 

 

Athena snapped her fingers and the sparkles went away. She snapped again and pointed at Serena, still looking at her hands, “I bet you can fly.”

 

“I sure hope not,” Serena chuckles. 

 

“I really hope I get fireballs then,” Ally smiles, walking over to Athena. 

 

“Katie?” Ellen’s eyes widen. 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“You’re blue,” Athena whispered, her smile growing. 

 

Kate looks down at her hands and realizes that she IS blue. All of Katie’s skin turned blue, with marking son her face as well. Katie let off this cold breeze, “Hehehehehehehehe, I’m  blue da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa, da ba dee da ba daa! This is so cool!” 

 

The girls laughed and walked up a bit, “I wouldn’t recommend touching her skin. Frost giants skin in colder than anything on your planet and can freeze you in an instant. So. Don’t. Touch. Her. Skin,” Loki announces through the speaker. “Even if half frost giant, it’s still dangerous.” 

 

“GOT IT!” Athena gives a thumbs up to the camera. 

  
  


“I think the girls are having a blast,” Nat sits on the table, watching her monitor. 

 

“There are these things called chairs by the way,” Banner moves some things along his screen, watching heat radiation and energy movements. 

 

“Yes, and for the seventh time this week, I’m not going to st in one unless it is comfortable,” Nat retaliates. The two glare at each other. 

 

“Please get a room,” Clint takes his hearing aids out, closing his eyes. 

 

Thor chuckles, walking over to Natasha’s monitor then to Banner’s. Tony throws an apple at Clint. Clint somehow catches it. Brandon walks into the room, going over to one of the desk monitors, “Why are you here?” 

 

“I’m making sure my goddess is ok. Do you mind?” Thor furrows his eyes at the smirking teen. 

 

“I will kill you if you call her yours again,” Brandon just smirks more. “Can you just flirt with the other girls?”

 

“Look I’m allowed to know how the maidens of chaos are doing. And besides, Serena is tall, Holland is more sarcasm than I can handle, Katie is Loki’s child, Ellen is Nat and Steve’s, and Ally is missing. Fireball’s child. So that ain’t happen’. That and it’s more fun to mess with you,” Brandon pulls up a chair. 

 

“First of all, Thor, don’t tell him to flirt with the others. Second of all, Maidens of chaos?” Nat raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Why not? They’re maidens with a chaos factor.”

 

“I think we should just stick to maidens for now,” Banner lowers the heat in the containment room. Brandon smiles shaking his head. 

 

Thor stalks over to Brandon and looks at the monitor the teen watches. All six girls laugh at Ally’s blue flames. Katie summons her own flames, her blue skin vanishing. Loki stands next to Thor, watching the same thing, “Carol just arrived and is speaking with the one eyed man.”

 

“The one eyed man has a name, you know,” Thor says. 

 

“I know. It’s more fun to call him the one eyed man,” Loki smirks. 

 

“Remind me to use that name,” Brandon smirks. 

 

“Please don’t, that’s my name for him. You need to figure out your own,” Loki walks out. 

 

Everyone takes a breath. Nat walks out to get Carol, leaving the boys alone. Clint puts his hearing aids back in and takes a bite of the apple, “Clint Barton eats an apple, to make him look like more of an asshole,” Tony switches something on his monitor. Clint smacks him upside the head. 

  
  


What is the greatest gift a child could receive? Money? Family? Friends? An outlet? Peace? The world? Power? The answer that should be, is the thing we want most. The way to be heard even with no voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How ya doin'?


	10. Chapter Nine

Johanna sits in her chair behind the counter. Waiting for a customer to walk in. She looked through a magazine full of people. Famous of course and people who just had interesting stories. Upstairs waited no one. Just furniture. The chime of the doorbell rang through the now small flower shop, “How may I… help… you?” Johanna’s eyes rest upon the avengers. The six she stole from: Loki, Brunnhilde, Natasha, Thor, Strange, and Carol. Johanna raised her head high, knowing full well why they would be there, “Their stuff is upstairs if they still want it. Also their schedules are on the fridge, if that is also needed.”

 

The six parents walk around the store, looking around at all the displays of flowers. They dressed in normal attire, which was ok. Nothing wrong or threatening about that. Johanna kept her eyes on them, not knowing when they were going to attack, “Where is the upstairs?” Loki and Strange walk up. 

Johanna points to the back door, “Stairs are on the left. Ally and Serena’s room is on the first floor, Holland, Katie, and Serena’s rooms are on the second, and Athena’s room is in the attic because she likes to have a “tower”.” 

 

Strange nodds, and the two walk to the back. Carol checks out how all of flowers. How they’re organized, lined up, etc. She notices that the flowers on one side are alphabetized while the other side is color coded, “Why did you name the girls the way you did?” 

 

“Because they were the first names that I could think of, but Athena’s name was kinda a pun because you know. Norse child, greek name. I found it funny. Well my husband did, anyway,” Johanna looks down at her magazine. 

 

“You have a husband?” Natasha asks. 

 

“Used to. He died when the girls were little,” Johanna sighed. “I don’t think the girls remember him though.”

 

“What happened to him?” Natasha looks at the little goodies.

 

“I’d rather not say.”

 

“Why are you being so understanding of this? You should trying to hide them or make them lose their memory or make up a story of why to steal them,” Thor picks up a bouquet of daffodils and rosemallows. 

 

“I don’t lie to my children. It was one of those rules. No lying, rule number four. So I don’t lie-”

 

“Just not tell the full truth. Lying without actually lying,” Nat gives Thor his wallet. 

 

Johanna nodds, “Awful yes, but smart. I mean I did keep them from you for sixteen years.”

 

“I have a few more questions for you,” Thor pays for his flowers. Johanna nodds, “You could have kept them far away and could’ve changed their birthdays and change anything else. You could have made sure they didn’t have powers or made grow up hating us, but you didn’t. You kept our daughters nearby, with their powers, their birthdays, their everything. You allowed to them to have their own opinion about us. Why?” 

 

Johanna’s face drops. She didn’t want to say, “My husband’s idea. He wanted it that way, in case the girls ever found out. I just honored his way. I actually thought I could raise them in the country, away from you. I would have raised him the exact same way, just in the country. I never liked the city. I’m hoping when the girls grab the rest of their belongings, I could move my shop to the country and just leave them. So then they could be happy without me.”

 

“That’s the thing. If you leave, one of the girls will just go after you,” Brunnhilde speaks up, looking at the candies. 

Johanna chuckles, shaking her head, “Really who? After what I did, I don’t think any of the girls would want to be near me.”

 

“That doesn’t really matter right now. What does, is the fact that you know how many powers they have,” Loki walks out into the store. 

 

Johanna groans, “First of all, I don’t. If I did I would have said something. Again, Rule number four: No lying. I don’t lie.”

 

“Well, you know something about their powers,” Strange walks in. 

 

“The only thing I know about their abilities is that my flowers just compressed them a bit so the girls could learn how to control the ones that showed,” Johanna gets up, getting another magazine., now pissed off.

 

“What flowers?” Carol looks around.

 

“Well, they’re not down here, they’re magic and they glow. And they’re upstairs. In my office,” Johanna sits back down behind the counter.

 

“Well, if that is truly all you know, then you can leave to the country. We have gathered the rest of their belongings,” Loki walks to the exit. “We hope you don’t come back.”

 

“Then make them forget me and I won’t,” Johanna flips through the magazine. 

 

The heroes leave. Letting Johanna tear up alone. But at least she could leave. Leave the city that killed her love and destroyed her family. She could leave and no longer upset her children. But she would be leaving her children. Forever. 

  
  


Athena got the text late at night. She didn’t want this. She knew her sister- friends did, but she knew it would hurt them a bit too. Even though they won’t admit it. Athena packed a small bag, shuffling around her room quietly as she could. Exiting to the nearest exit, she quietly exited the building. 

Once out of the tower, Athena ran to the flower shop. And for a couple hours, Athena helped Johanna pack anything and everything. 

Athena packed up the kitchen, yoga area, and mini libraries. Once those were done, Athena picked out some books to take to her new home for her own little library. Once done with that, Johanna asked for her assistance in the office. The office appeared to be mostly packed already, but that wasn’t the reason for Athena to be in there. Johanna placed a small box in her youngest’s hands and signed, ‘For you and your family. I might have stolen you, but at least I was able to steal some memories.’

 

The two hugged and Athena grabbed the book box to leave. Once Athena left, Johanna broke down into one last sob. 

  
  


The most terrifying thing? Is realizing that bad people have feelings just like good people. That bad people could be anyone around you. 


	11. Bonus Chapter: A new power Written by one of my Marvel Wives

###  The Maidens (as the Avengers nicknamed the girls, since they couldn’t exactly call themselves “sisters,” anymore) are seated in the lounge, on a large sectional that curves around a massive flat screen TV and a glass-topped coffee table. All of the girls are hunched over, thoroughly engrossed in their video game. Three large movie-theater-sized buckets of popcorn are on the table, strategically placed between every two girls. Candy wrappers, crumpled chip bags, and half-drained soda bottles litter the table’s surface. Ally, Serena, and Holland are currently tied for first place in Mario Kart. The other three Maidens furiously quit after the trio established their evident mastery of this game, but that doesn’t mean that they are no less interested in cheering on whoever is in the lead or throwing food at the current leader’s face to make them mess up.  
Serena skillfully drifts around a corner and cuts off Holland. She yelps in success while Holland loudly and shamelessly swears. Athena throws a popcorn kernel at Serena.   
“PERIPHERAL!” She and Holland yell in unison, laughing. 

###    
A rapid succession of red shells wipes out both Holland and Serena and Ally zips into the lead, her avatar doing a flip in mid air. “Bitch!” Holland cries. 

###    
Ally laughs triumphantly, the black-and-white-checkered finish line in sight. In her peripheral, Ally can see Holland hunch over, followed by the furious smashing of the jump button. She is gonna pull a “hop to victory.” and judging by how quickly the gap between the two girls’ avatars is closing, the maneuver just might work. Ally leans forward. Serena follows in suit. Ally’s vision zeroes in on the finish line, as if focusing really hard on her end goal will give her avatar the speed boost she needs to leave the others in the dust. Her line of sight became narrower and narrower and the finish line zooms into sight. All she can see is that black-and-white checkered pattern before she sees nothing at all. She drops the controller, annoyed and defeated. “C’mon,” she groans. 

###  “Who would release an ink splatter this late in the game?”

###    
“Ally, why’d you stop driving?” Shellie asks. 

###    
But the questions are drowned out by the victorious, ear-splitting cry to her left. “FUCK YES!! DID YOU SEE THAT?!!” Holland screams. “HOP TO VICTORY WINS EVERY TIME!!”  
“Guys..?” Ally tries to say. 

###    
“ADMIT DEFEAT!” Holland commands Serena. 

###    
Serena shrugs. “You got lucky. I kick your ass nine out of ten times with nothing but pure skill on my side.”

###    
“OOOOH!” Athena shouts, launching an assault of popcorn at Holland’s head. 

###    
“Hey!” She shouts, opening a portal to swallow some of the projectile and spit them back out in Athena’s face. 

###    
“Fuck you!” Athena retorts, swatting away oncoming popcorn kernels. 

###    
“Wait,” Ally says. “There was no ink splatter at the end?” 

###    
“No,” Ellie replies, looking up from her copy of “The Prince.” “Is that why you stopped driving? You thought there was an ink splatter?”

###    
“I-I don’t know,” she replies. “I could’ve sworn there was.” She waves a hand in front of her own face, back and forth over the eyes like she is performing an old mime trick. 

###    
“Let’s go again!” Holland says.

###    
“You’re on!” Serena retorts. “You won’t be so lucky this time.”

###    
“Guys.” Ally’s voice has a nervous and slightly-panicked edge to it. 

###    
“What is it? Are you alright?” Shellie asks, setting her book down on the only clear spot on the coffee table and placing a hand on Ally’s shoulder. Ally jumps a little, as if the contact had surprised her. 

###    
“Uh, this is gonna sound crazy ...” She starts. That’s when everyone realizes that Ally’s head had been fixed facing straight ahead since the round ended, and that her eyes are darting everywhere, as if searching the ceiling for cosmic answers. “... but I can’t see.”

###  Matt: Hey, Foggy, can I get some aspirin? 

###  Foggy: You sure you don't want an x-ray? Maybe a psych eval? 

###  Matt: An aspirin's fine, buddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wives are amazing.


	12. Chapter Ten

This fall………..

 

Athena holds on to her bed, not wanting to leave it. It was August 27th, 2036: THE. FIRST. DAY. OF. SCHOOL. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN NNNN! School is, according to some teens: depressing, awful, sucks because it is the exact same thing over and over again, prison, it’s cute, terrible, it’s ok, tiring, stressful, fine but could be more exciting, and boring. For our Maidens, they have never really been to a private school or a public school. Everything they know, they’ve learned with….her. 

The girls were going to some private schools within the city. Ally was going to have all her stuff in brail, after the whole going blind thing, and have to wait for Athena at each classroom for her to lead her, but she wasn’t complaining. Athena was a hilarious leader and had been practicing for weeks. 

 

Anyway, no one was really excited. Except, maybe Ellen. Athena held on to her bed, “YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!”

 

“Come on child. It’s not that bad. School can be fun,” Thor tries to get his child out of her room. 

 

“You completely lied to me! I thought we were going out, but nooooo! We’re going to a private death trap!!!!” Athena keeps holding on. 

 

“It’s school, you will live,” Thor stands there, with his hands on his hips. 

 

“From what I hear, school is awful!” Athena ducks under her covers. 

 

“Look, you’ve already been signed up and you are going. Now get your ass up or you won’t eat breakfast,” Thor kneels down, lifting the covers a bit. Athena looked terrified. Tears were starting to form even. 

 

“We’ve never been to a real school before. And this school last seven hours of the day. How does someone live like that?” Athena makes a hood of her blankets. 

 

“In Russia, school last six days a week, so you could be going to school for six days instead of five,” Nat leans on the door frame. Athena ducks back under. 

 

“You are not helpful,” Thor sighs. 

  
  


In the kitchen the others were finishing up their breakfast. They all were dressed in their uniforms and all chatting about how school was going to go, “I can’t believe you signed up for all those classes,” Holland tells Ellen.

 

“Well I like to challenge myself. Now shush,” Ellen eats her strawberries. Holland rolls her eyes. 

 

“Where is Athena, it’s too quiet?” Ally practices more brail. 

“Probably not wanting to leave. Anyway, can we talk about how ugly and short these skirts are?” Serena tries to pull her skirt. 

 

“They’re not short, you’re just tall,” Katie gets her hair braided. Serena tugs on her hair. “Ow.”

 

“You guys are so mean,” Holland steals a strawberry. 

 

Athena comes down and plops down in a stool. She was not happy, “You should have known we were headed to school after Tony asked you to do some research on it,” Serena continues to braid Katie’s hair. 

 

“Ya, I should have.”

 

“Ok girls, come on! Let’s get to school!” Clint calls out. 

  
  


The girls stood in front of a large building, fenced off from the city. It’s walls were brick and glass, with the paths being stone. The court yard was full of many other teens, all in the same uniforms. There were patches of grass with flowers and a few trees. Benches lined up nicely with the paths and patches of green, “I want to go back home.” 

 

“Athena,” Holland sighed, “just shut up.” 

 

“Nien,” Athena looked around. 

  
  


So far, school was ok. Ellen quite enjoyed the weirdness of the classes. She wasn’t always with her sister- friends though, and the classes taught very useless things. But other than that…. No she hated it.

Serena just gave up an hour in.

Holland was kinda ok. She was able to get past the useless information and just go with the flow of everything. 

Katie just managed to pull of six pranks already. Don’t know how. But it happened. 

Ally got over everything, except the teachers kept forgetting that she was blind and couldn’t copy what was on the board. 

Athena...vanished. Serena is still looking. 

 

By lunch, the girls gathered in the courtyard, finding a patch of green in the corner. In the shade. Serena shows up last, “Ok, it’s official. Athena has adapted the power of invisibility.”

 

“Why?” Ally takes a bite of her sandwich, “She has been leading be to all of my next class- wait never mind.”

 

“I haven’t seen her in the two that I have with her. Shellie hasn’t seen Athena last class, and she isn’t here. IT’S LUNCH TIME FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!!” Serena throws her hands in the air. 

“Guys-”

 

“AHHHH!!!” 

 

“Stop screaming. I’m just in the tree,” Athena says. She was literally just sitting. “Also I was in every class so far. I just was hiding in the vent. Hawkeye dad taught me that.”

 

“Not gonna question why you just called Clint ‘Hawkeye dad’, but I am gonna question why you didn’t just sit in the desk?” Ellen pulls out Athena’s lunch, handing it to the tree guardian.

 

“Thank you. And I didn’t want to make new friends. Humans scare me,” Athena stays in her tree. 

 

“But we’re humans,” Holland points out. 

 

“Well technically, part humans. You see, Ally is a half human with her mom being a human turned meta-human and her father is half celestial, Serena is half human mixed with radiation and asgardian, Holland is a magical artifact made by two wizards, Katie is a frost giant plus whatever her mom is, and I believe Turtle is the only one that is actually human. Because her mother was human and her father was a small human on steroids. Then there’s me, a magical artifact made from the heart of a star,” Athena hangs upside down, eating her blueberries. 

 

“I'm still confused on how the hell that happened,” Ally sets her head down in Ellen’s lap. 

 

“I believe that my birth is actual birth like Wonder Woman’s, you know like her mother slept with Zeus and that’s how she was actually made, but it was altered for the sake of her. But then again life isn’t a comic book soooo,” Athena takes out her gummies. 

 

“Athena, you worry me sometimes,” Holland shakes her head. 

 

“I should worry you all the time, but thank you anyway.”

 

“I wonder who my father made me with,” Katie lays down on the very soft grass. 

 

“Next you know, it was Clint or we are actually twins,” Athena smiles. 

 

The five of them that sit on the grass just sigh, “Athena…. Just no.” Athena just keeps smiling like a weirdo.

 

“But it could be a possibility.”

 

“It’s not because we were born a day apart.”

 

“Well, that can happen to some twins.”

 

“Athena we are not twins and Clint is not my other parent.”

 

“We could be.. And it would explain your blonde hair.”

 

“Athena, just shut up.”

 

“Nien.”

 

Serena throws a grape at Athena’s head, but she ends up catching it and eating it. The bell rings and the girls get up and leave, Athena going back up into the tree, “ATHENA, JUST MAKE NEW FRIENDS YOU LITTLE SHIT!!” 

 

Athena just hisses while hanging upside down. 

  
  


When the girls get home, Serena immediately changes, Ellen goes to homework, Ally goes with her, Katie and Holland go to their rooms with snacks, and Athena escapes to the vents. “Girls, Tony has left a message for you all, ‘Ok weird children. After school the adults are still at work, so please behave ad don’t cause any destruction. Also Clint would like that if you practiced your archery and gun shooting. He would also like if Athena would stop using her animal abilities to steal Lucky. Ok that’s about it, be good. The other teens should be there with you. Remember Ally, use your senses.'' Message end.”

 

The teens laugh as the head to the gym, bringing their home work with them. “I hate that the school give homework on the first day! THIS IS BULLSHIT!! No I will stop cursing you furry animals!” Athena has a staring contest with Lucky.

 

“Will you stop arguing with the dog and start doing some shooting,” Ellen shoots her pistol.

 

“Nien. I practice when I want,” Athena writes down something. 

 

“Let me guess, you practice already with Clint and that’s why you call him ‘Hawkeye dad’,” Serena shoots an arrow. Athena, without looking up, flips her off. “Aaaannnd, I’m not wrong.”

 

Ally takes a deep breath, smalling the air around her. Since her sight was taken away just a couple weeks ago, Clint had set up meetings with a friend to get her to use her other senses. The lessons sure did pay off. Ally was capable of almost walking on her own. She could also make food by herself too, she still keeps mixing the jellies though. 

Ally pulls her bow back, moving ever so slightly, and shoots. The arrow pierced the second outer ring. This makes photon girl smile with pride. She can’t see it, but she could sure hear the arrow hitting the bullseye. 

 

“Show off,” Katie tosses a dagger. 

  
  


Home is not always a place. Home is not always with your blood. Home is with who you want and wants you. Home is a place where you need to be. Home could call you or you could find it. You will always be seeking a home whether you know it or not. Home is a place where you can find peace with the people you call family. 


	13. Bonus Chapter: What does she plan?

Johanna. Who exactly was she? A woman who became a mother. A woman who lost her child. Then became a mother again through the sure desire for revenge. Then lost her children again. She lost her husband and her home. She lost it all, except the thing that kept her alive through all this. Her magical garden. 

 

She stares at the stupid flowers. She sits in her chair that faced her garden. Her face wore the expression of nothing, she didn’t feel like to feel. Johanna lost everything, what’s the point of feeling anymore. 

She is not so upset that she lost everything except the stupid flowers, no of course not. Johanna is upset because the avengers listened to her. They made one of her girls forget her. They took her memories away. The so called heroes took her child’s memories away, so she couldn't run. Or maybe leave and return. Johanna didn’t know. Johanna cared though. 

 

This pissed her off. The glass around her shattered into millions of pieces. ‘Cause even though she wore no expression, she still had a fire storm raging inside her. 

Johanna looked towards the door of her new office and walked out. Stepping on the glass that decorated the floor. She strolled towards the front door, stepping out onto her porch that overlooked an empty field. She breathed in the country air, smelling the sweetness of the trees and grass. 

 

“You know, I told you this would happen. That your solution would be difficult to obtain,” another woman that sat on the bench swing says.

 

“Why do you still taunt me?” Johanna sits beside her. Her bloody feet leaving footprints in her wake. 

 

“I don’t taunt you on purpose. You just bring me with you everywhere you go.”

 

“How do I get her back?”

 

“You can’t. If you could, I wouldn’t know. Besides, why would you want to fix your problem anyway? You could live the rest of your immortal life here in peace.”

 

“Because I don’t want to live anymore.”

 

The figure that sits next to Johanna just smilies, “Well then you need to start thinking of ways to get her back before she reaches the stars and returns to where she belongs.” Johanna stared out into her field. She stood from her bench, realizing what she needs to do. She walks back inside to start setting up everything. The figure just keeps smiling out towards the field, “Hmm. This shall be bloody.”

  
  
  


Madness, as you know, is a lot like gravity, all it takes is a little push. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup.


	14. Chapter Eleven

“I still think that was a bad idea,” Serena looks out the window. 

 

“Of course it was a bad idea! But she was going on and on about our situation and was the only one who thought we should have stayed with that woman!” Katie tinkers with something.

 

“That doesn’t mean we should have taken her memory away!” Serena turns to her companion. “We should give it back.”

 

“And let her go after her! Are you nuts!? This was your idea in the first place anyway! You should have known you were going to regret it before suggesting it!” Katie gets up to get a tool.

 

“I know! I know!” Serena puts her hands up in defense, “But it’s not too late. We can still give it back and then no one has to lie anymore. We can just live with her memory.”

 

“And still risk losing her?” Katie picks up tool to look for the one she needed. 

 

Serena cracks her neck then thinks for a moment, “How would you we would lose her?”

 

“Because she is her. She went to help her late at night, she had a box of memories from our past. She tried talking us into moving back and forgetting this ever happened,” Katie turned to the taller woman, “Athena wasn’t going to let it go until someone agreed with her.”

 

“Her memory was worth it. We can not return to that woman. She kept us from our real families that wanted us and thought we were dead for sixteen years. It’s going to be fine,” Ally tries to braid Holland’s hair. 

 

“I’m with Serena on this one,” Ellen speaks up, “We should give it back.”

 

“But then she’ll just run off to her,” Holland retaileates. “And besides, no one has found a problem with this. Everyone has been completely fine with changing or erasing her memory.”

 

“Except Clint,” Katie says. 

 

“Where do think he went after we did that?” Serena asks looking back out the window. 

 

“No idea, but at least he’s back now. Now back to the whole memory thing,” Katie goes back to tinkering.

 

“We. Should. Give. It. Back.” Serena emphasizes. Ellen points to Serena, siding with her. 

 

“Enough,” Nat walks in. “We are not doing anything. The damage has already been done and if you return their memory it would be more chaotic than it already is.”

 

“It only turns more chaotic if we return their memory and they found out we took,” Katie’s thing sparked. Nat shrugged in agreement.

 

“It still feels wrong,” Serena rested her chin on her fist. 

  
  
  


Tony walks into something he wished right after that he didn’t. Thor was throwing fruit at Clint and Athena, while they swung their swords at the fruit, “What the fuck are you three doing?”

 

“Live fruit ninja,” Clint slices an apple.

 

“YA!! WOOHOO!!” Athena slices pineapple.

 

“Ooookkkk, well at least you have plastic down. Oh, and I hope you plan to eat all of this,” Tony waves to the mess. Athena picks up on of the fruits, throwing it into her mouth, and grins like a little shit. “I…. don’t like you.”

 

The three of them laugh as Thor keeps throwing fruit. Tony sighs and leaves, heading to his laboratory. When he gets there, he sees Katie and Serena arguing, “Still arguing over the memory thing or are we finally past that?”

 

“I shall never be over that, but no we are arguing about what to do about Brandon,” Serena sits on the table. 

 

“Why? What did he do?” Tony pats Katie on the head, Katie ducks. 

 

“He seems to be always watching us. If not us, then just Athena. He looks like he is being possessed or something. He just watches ONLY the six of us! It’s creepy as shit! We were just discussing on how we should handle this situation,” Katie looks from Serena to Tony.

 

Tony just looks at the two girls, “Ok, that is a little weird. How long has this been going on?”

 

“Just a couple weeks after Joh- that woman left. We thought she might have something to do with this, but we don’t believe she would. I mean, yes she stole us, but she would hurt us or make us feel creeped out. She actually refused to use her powers against us,” Serena says, “It was sort of bond or promise that she created to not hurt us physically.”

 

“It pains me to say this, but that woman may have been bad but I believe she truly did love you guys,” Tony sits down besides Katie.

 

The two girls look at one another, concern, wonder, and sadness washed over them, “ think we know that too.”

 

“Now about Brandon… I’ll talk with Bucky and he can maybe figure out what’s going on with him. For now, just protect yourselves and always keep your rooms locked at night. Got it?” Serena and Katie nodded. “Good. Now what are we working on?”

  
  


Serena went to her room. She wanted to look at something. Something she stole. Something that meant so much to another. Serena pulled out a small box from under her bed and opened it to reveal the contexts. Photographs. Probably twenty or more. All from the girls first steps to their fifteen year of life. Photos of the girls working, playing, arguing, smiling, on the playground, in their rooms, watching a movie, and so on. They were well taken and filled Serena’s heart with joy. 

 

Serena sat down next to her bed, leaning against it, as she looked through all the pictures. Tears almost started to form. She could remember all the times Athena got stuck in a tree or all the times Holland and Katie would fight over the remote and all the times Ellen would get into a heated argument with a librarian about a book. She remembered it all. Serena was the tall one that just watched her, then, sisters and just watch the stupidity and chaos rain. Serena loved every moment of just watching. 

Then Serena’s eyes caught a certain picture. It was when they were five and they were smiling big. Teeth and everything, with of course a few teeth missing. Ally’s silver hair was in low pigtails, Serena’s own hair was put into mini braids, Katie’s purple hair streak was in a braid, Holland hair had a headband, Ellen’s hair was in a french braid, and Athena’s golden hair was in one long braid. All of their hair was different today, of course, but Serena remembered their longer hair of yesteryears. This picture was from their first day at work at the flower shop. 

Serena’s tears dropped onto the photo. For she could no longer hide the guilt she felt about what they did. She took another look, before realizing something off. In the window.

It was a man taking the photo. A man she couldn’t quite see. What she could see was his jet black hair, slim body, and peach skin. But not an actual face because of the camera. This interested the tall Valkyrie. For who this man was, could be someone they all could need. 

 

Too bad he was dead. 

  
  
  


Guilt. A word everyone feels. Some more than others. Guilt. A feeling of doing something wrong. It could have been small or large, but a crime nonetheless. Guilt. A crime that anyone and everyone has commited. Guilt. A word, a few refuses to speak. Guilt. You hold it forever. 


	15. Bonus Chapter: I am your Father

Fathers day. A day to celebrate fathers everywhere. Some don’t deserve it, but the ones that do have the time of their lives. Hopefully. 

 

Well, for our crazy maidens, they had a whole of of shit to do. For instance, since Holland has two dads, she has been trying to find something on the internet for the past three days. She has come up with nothing. But she believes she has found the perfect thing. 

Katie only knows of Loki and so she has been setting up different pranks around their own training room, for Loki to set off. The end result will be fantastic. 

Serena just found out that her father is somehow Banner and the two have been avoiding each other. Serena might be the only one who doesn’t know what she plans to do for father's day. 

Ellen and Nat were just going to buy flowers and bring them to Steve’s grave. 

Athena planned to recreate a bunch of father’s day vines with Thor.

Ally was going to meet her father for the first time tomorrow. She didn't know what to expect from him. She didn’t know what to plan. 

 

Holland wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs, which was an unusual smell in their house. But it was father’s day, so she wasn’t that surprised. Holland shakes her head to wake up and walks down the stairs to the oddly placed kitchen. Magic and whatnot. 

“Morning magical fathers,” Holland groans.

 

“Morning small child of the mystic arts,” Strange grumbles. 

 

“Can the two of you just get along for four seconds?” Wong places Holland’s plate down.

 

“We do get along-”

 

“Not until he gives me back my magical bracers,” Holland interrupts.

 

“Not until you stop saying magical.”

 

“You two are children.”

 

Holland gives a soft chuckle, “So what are you guys’ plans for the day?”

 

“We were just about to ask you that,” Wong takes a bite of his food.

 

“Well, I was planning on heading to the post office to grab something then the store to grab another then coming back here to put everything together. Then give what I’m planning on getting to you guys,” Holland nodds her head to her plan. 

 

“You are hilarious. Go ahead after breakfast do what you need to do. I’ll find a movie for us to watch later,” Wong takes a bite of his food. 

 

“What did you get us?” Strange asks.

 

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

 

“You don’t know, do you?” Strange sips his tea.

 

“Behave,” Wong flicks Strange.

 

“In the words of the Athena, Nien.”

  
  


Katie sits in the middle of Loki’s personal training room, smiling like the devil. She was waiting, waiting for her prey. Loki opens the door, seemingly slow, and walks in, tripping the wire. A bunch of gears and strings pull and turn, popping the balloons above, spilling their context all over Loki. Loki froze in disbelief at what had just happened, as he is covered in green goo. He stares at his laughing child, “How. Dare. You.”

 

“That was the best thing I’ve ever done!” Katie falls back. 

 

“Happy Father's Day to me then,” Loki wipes some goo off his face. Katie just keeps laughing. “I’m about to hug you, if you don’t stop laughing!” Katie tries to breath to stop her laughing, but couldn't help but continue. Loki goes in for a hug. 

 

“AHHH! NO!!” 

 

“Come on! Let your father hug you, you little shit!!” Loki chases after his screaming, blonde child. 

 

“NEVER!!”

  
  


Serena walks slowly to the library, where Banner was currently, holding a tray of food. She didn’t exactly know how to handle this situation. It was easy for her to call Brunnhilde ‘mom’, but something was off about calling Banner ‘dad’.  She couldn’t explain it. Katie was very ok with calling Loki ‘dad’ and Holland just calls her father ‘magical father one and two’, and Athena immediately called Thor ‘dad’. So why is it so hard for Serena to say it. 

Athena told her it would take time, so Serena just went with that. 

 

Serena walks into the library, spotting Banner sitting at the window. She takes a deep breath and walks forwards, “Hey,” Banner looks up, “Happy Father's day.” Serena sets the food down on the side table. 

 

“Oh, why thank you,” Banner sets his book down, to look at the food. Then the two just have an awkward staring contest. Neither of them wanted to talk, “This…. Is just sooo weird.”

 

“Yaaa, I was wondering how long it would take for this to be awkward,” Serena sits down. 

 

“You two are the most awkward sons of bitches I’ve ever met and I’ve seen Thor and Loki during family time,” Brunnhilde walks in. 

 

“Well I’m sorry that we don’t really know how to communicate yet,” Banner picks up a blueberry.

 

“Why don’t the three of us hang out today and do something? Let’s do some family bonding,” Brunnhilde takes a seat on Banner’s arm rest. Banner shrugs in agreement and the two parents look towards Serena. 

 

“In the words of Athena, let’s go do some James Bonding,” Serena chuckles. 

 

“I don’t get,” Brunnhilde squints. Banner just sighs into his hands. 

  
  


Ellen and Natasha walk slowly to their destination. They wanted to enjoy this weather and time. Arms around one another, their heads rest on each other, flowers in one hand. This will be a first for both of them. Visiting this specific grave. Nat refused to visit after Ellen was taken and Ellen just never knew. 

A graveyard was seen through some trees and Nat froze. She didn’t want to be there. Ellen just smiled, pulling her mother towards the entrance. Ellen was there as reassurance that everything was going to be fine. She was there was a reminder that Steve wasn’t completely gone. She was there because Nat lost her. Ellen was there as a symbol of hope for Nat. A symbol that Nat intended to make sure was safe. 

 

They walked and walked. Past lots of graves, with familiar names and some not so familiar. There were trees planted instead of stone graves plus a few gardens. Vines covered the walls of the graveyard, the trees making a second wall for peace. The wind blew a lovely breeze, in the New York summer heat. The air smelled nicer in the graveyard. 

It didn’t take the two women very long before they found who they were looking for. The grave marked his name, year of birth and death, a quote, and a little symbol in the corner. Steven Grant Rogers, 1918-2020, “This isn’t freedom. This is fear.”, a little star. Ellen placed the flowers down beside the stone then wrapped her arms around her mother. 

 

Natasha told a brief story of how Fury made this grave for Steve with Clint and another man named Phil. She tells of how Steve changed their lives a lot and how the three of them needed to do something for him as a way of saying ‘thank you’. Nat tells of how her and Steve find out they were pregnant with their little Jamie. Natasha almost tells of the wedding they wanted to plan. Nat stops talking. Not wanting to tell anymore. 

 

Ellen understood why, too heartbreaking. Ellen didn’t mind, she was happy she was able to hear a few things more about who her father was. Ellen wanted to know one more thing, how he died. But she knew she wasn’t going to hear that story for a long time. At least not at this moment. 

 

Natasha gave her daughter a nice squeeze before walking out of the garden filled with stones. Ellen stayed put for a moment. She bent down to touch the marking. Warm from the stone and smooth from the carving. 

  
  


Thor woke up, groggily, to the sound of someone ‘hehe’-ing. He looks at the foot of his bed to see his golden haired demon grinning like a cheshire cat. Thor looks towards his alarm to read ‘2:47 am’, “Why by the gods are you up this early?”

 

“Because I want to and I can’t sleep,” Athena climbs up on the bed, Lucky following in pursuit. 

 

Thor groans covering his face with a pillow, “Please go back to sleep.”

 

“I just told you, I can’t sleep.”

 

“Well then, sit still and let me sleep.”

 

“Nein. You have to get up now because I’m awake. And besides, I have a whole list of vines the two of us have to create before the day is over and I know we’re gonna mess up or be interrupted, so why not do it now?!” Athena hops a little.

 

“Ten more minutes of sleep then I’ll wake up,” Thor grumbles. Athena plops down on Thor’s back, “Why me?”

 

“The sky’s awake! So I’m awake! So we have to play!” 

 

“Using Disney quotes on me isn’t going to work. That trick will only work on Clint,” Thor chuckles. 

 

“Oh I know that.”

 

“Hi Thor,” Clint pops out of nowhere.

 

“Good gods, there’s two of them!”

 

“Pleeeeeease!!”

 

“Fine! I’m up! You two better have pop tarts read- ooooh!” Clint holds a plate of pop tarts for Thor. 

 

Athena turns on the light and picks up her phone, “You are my dad! You’re my dad! Boogie woogie woogie!” 

 

“How many vines are we creating?” Thor bites into his pop tart looking at Clint. 

 

“No idea. But I believe it’s just Father's Day related vines,” Clint bites into his own pop tarts and the two of them look towards the grinning child. “Right?”

 

“Ah huh! Totally!”

 

“Aaaand I’m regretting waking up to help her,” Thor chuckles at his companion. 

  
  


Ally stands on the platform, like she did for her mom, and waited for her dad. Carol told Ally that it was a funny story on how she and Ally’s father met and their own night stand turned into a baby. Not a story Ally really wanted to listen to, but it made Carol laugh so no way out of that. The two waited and waited until a weird looking ship arrived. It’s colors were orange and blue and the ship was beautiful. 

 

Ally took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect from the man of earth that lives in space. She has only heard of a few things, like: he is an idiot, argues with a raccoon, used to date a green chick, Star Lord - Legendary outlaw, so on. Not many were good, just funny. 

 

The ship lands and a ramp opens to a man with slight red hair, a weird shave, and held a very old looking music player. Ally scoots closer to Carol, only for Carol to wrap an arm around Ally and whisper into her ear, “It’s ok. He just looks weird.” 

 

The guy kinda does this little jog towards the two ladies and stops. He grins so wildly, “You must be Nova?”

 

“Nova?” Ally looks at Carol.

 

“It’s what Quill wanted to name you, but I won,” Carol smirks. 

 

“Can we just stick to Ally for now? I kinda don’t want to change anything right now,” Ally speaks up. 

 

“Of course…. Nova,” Quill grins. Carol rolls her eyes. “Look at this hair! It’s silver!”

 

“Ya, I was born with it. Weren’t you there for my birth?” Ally tilts her head. 

 

Carol and Quill both take a deep breath, “No I wasn’t. I was… making something in space with my teammates. The two of us actually talked about living in the galaxy together after you were born. But then you were taken and I didn’t see either of you for sixteen years. But I didn’t know you were taken,” Ally furrows her brows, “You see, Carol didn’t really informs me that you were taken. She never spoke to me at all after the birth. So I thought she was just raising you by herself until I spotted her talking with the Nova core without you. That’s when I found out you were taken. Sad, but true.”

 

“Oh, well happy father’s day anyway,” Ally gives a small smile.

 

“Oh! It’s Father's day?”

 

“Why don’t you give Quill what you made for him earlier?” Carol nudges Ally. 

 

“Oh, I made you this,” Ally pulls a card out of her pocket, “I’m not the best with arts and crafts so…”

 

Quill takes the card and reads what it says, “‘To Dad-Lord, the Legendary Father. From Ally.’ Ahhh, I love it! Don’t worry this is perfect! I’ll try and make sure it stays safe while in space.”

 

“You’re leaving already?” Ally questions. 

 

“The galaxy does not guard itself and I can’t leave Gamora and Kevin to deal with the rest of the crew all by themselves,” Quill points at the ship.

 

“Kevin?” Ally furrows her brow once more. 

 

“Oh ya, forgot to mention! After I found out you were gone, I got my old relationship with Gamora back on and long story short, you have twin brothers! Kevin and Han! They are only twelve at the moment! Would you like to meet them? They’re on board right now!” Quill announces gleefully. 

 

Ally looks at Carol for advice, “It’s ok. I’ve met them. They’re cute.” Ally takes a deep breath and unwraps her arm from her mom and links arms with her father. The two walk towards the opening of the ship and walk all in. Carol follows, wanting to see Gamora. 

 

As Ally walks on, she starts to hear voices of people. As the three of them walk into the main “room”, Ally spots some very weird looking people. A girl with antenna, a grey shirtless guy with red writing(?), a raccoon standing on two legs, a purple and blue girl, a green chick, a talking tree, and two boys. One with tan skin and green splotches and the other with green skin and tan splotches, “Guys! Meet, Ally.”

  
  
  


Any man can be a Father, but it takes a real Man to be a Dad. 


	16. Bonus Chapter: A decision for a fight

August 14th, 2036…. Thirteen days until school.

 

Everyone sits in the living room-kitchen area, enjoying their time of peace of no training or new people to see and so on. Athena walks in and heads straight for Thor, “Thor, Thor, Thor, Thor, dad, dad, dad, dad, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, dada, dada, dada, dada-”

 

“WHAT!” Thor throws down his coffee, staring very annoyed at his child. 

 

“Want to jump rope with me?” Athena holds up jump rope.

 

“No, I’m good. You made me drop my coffee,” Thor picks up his mug. 

 

“Mama would jump with me,” Athena mumbles under breath, turning towards the door.

 

“What did you say?” Thor’s eyes saddened. 

 

“I didn’t say anything,” Athena turns on her heels, clasping her hands behind her back. 

 

The other girls sigh. Katie stands, “She is not your mama.”

 

“Well, to you she isn’t. To me she is. She raised us right, I think that gives her the right to be our mother.”

 

“Athena.. That woman, will never be our mother again. She took us when we were no more than a day old and kept us ‘til we were sixteen years old. I believe her raising us correctly doesn’t have a say in this,” Serena walks over to Athena. 

 

“Ya, besides, she clearly lied to us over the years and one of her own rules was no lying,” Ellen mentions. 

 

“Athena just forget her and leave it. That woman is no longer our concern,” Ally tries to read braille. 

 

“So, I’m just supposed to forget all those years she had me when I cried or took care of me when I was sick or she made sure we all were ok and well fed and dressed? Am I supposed to forget all her rules and lessons and teachings? I’m just supposed to lock all those memories away? She raised us, yes she kept us away from our real families, but she had a reason for it. Yes stupid, but still a reason. Mama, might not have been our real mom, but she was still a mother. And if you want to forget all the wonderful and reasonable things she did for us, then go ahead. But I will 

not forget sixteen years of life, just so we can start all over without her,” Athena furrows her brows in anger and turns. Not wanting to be in the same room as them. “If you want me to forget, then just make me forget.”

 

“I wish I could forget,” Thor mumbled under his breath. 

 

Serena thought for a moment, looking from Athena to Thor to Katie and Loki. Serena takes a deep breath and asks Thor to leave. 

Once Thor was gone, Serena gathered everyone in that room a bit closer, What if we do just that?”

 

“What?” Tony asks. 

 

“Make them forget,” Serena folds her hands over her lap.

 

“Nuh uh. We are not doing that to them,” Clint pipes in.

 

“Come on! It would benefit us! We no longer have to hear about that woman and Thor’s heart can rest in peace! We can just say that they were on a mission and they bumped their heads! Or I can just alter their memories to make it seem like they have lived with each other this entire time! It sounds perfect!” Katie exclaims.

 

“If you plan on doing this, leave me out of it,” Clint gets up and leaves. 

 

“How about the rest of you?” Serena motions to the rest of them. Serena raises her hand,“Raise your hand in agreement. 

 

Katie raises first then Ally raises her hand, followed by Ellen and Holland. Then Tony, Natasha, Loki, Brunnhilde, and then the rest of everyone in that room. 

 

“Then it’s settled. My small child and I will start to make something for the two of them and hopefully, we’ll be able to accomplish this before school begins. Come on, small one!”

 

“Do you not know my name or something?” Katie follows Loki to wherever they were going. 

 

“No, I know it. I just like calling you small.”

 

The rest of the adults leave including Holland, leaving the three girls to think, “Did I suggest the right thing?” Serena looks at her sis- friends.

 

“Yes. You did,” Ally gets up and reaches her hand out feel for everything. Ellen follows in pursuit, not knowing if she agreed to the right thing. 

  
  


Later that night…. Thor slept sound asleep. Unlike the others, he understood Athena’s point of view. So anything she said about Johanna, he just brushed off. He knows she will get over it, at some point. Loki and Katie slowly stride over to Thor. They carefully place one hand over his forehead, their hands glow, and Thor twitches a bit. After awhile, Thor stops twitching and fell back asleep calmly. 

 

They move on, heading to Athena’s room. Only, Athena wasn’t asleep. She was on her computer just typing up something when she heard her door open, “Hello?” 

 

No answer. Athena shrugged going back to her work. Fog filled her room, the lights flickered off, “Whoever is doing that, knock it off,” Athena keeps typing. The room completely darkened, only light from the curtain shown through, “Hello?” 

 

“This is for good reason,” Katie touches her fingertips on Athena’s forehead while Loki covers one eye. A blue glow lit up the room, Athena’s eyes widen in fear as she didn’t know what this was all about. The glowing stopped, Loki and Katie removed their hands and watched. Athena wobbled a bit before falling back on the bed, fast asleep. 

 

“There. All done. No more talk of that woman,” Loki left the room with a flick of his wrist. 

 

Katie closed Athena’s laptop, placing it on the ground before she covered her sis- friend in a blanket, “Good night.”

  
  


The saddest thing about betrayal? Is that is never comes from your enemies and it always starts with trust. 


	17. Chapter Twelve: Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHH a regular chapter with a title!!!

December 20th, 2036….

 

Brandon leans on the wall, watching. As he usually did, ever since the whole memory thing. He didn’t know why, but he just had to watch the six girls. 

He couldn’t help it. It was like something was controlling him. He didn’t want to watch them. Ya sure hey were pretty girls and they were new to this whole ‘avenger child’ thing, but he didn’t want to watch them instead of sleeping or eating. He was glad that his dad confronted him about it, but it turned out that Brandon had lost his voice. He tried to write, but it just turned sloppy and unreadable. He couldn’t communicate with anyone. It hurt. Terribly. Like he was just a puppet being controlled, not allowed to do his own thing. 

He wanted it to stop. Brandon wanted to scream out and cry. He wanted to sleep and eat more. He needed someone to talk to. It hurt too much. 

 

Athena looks over at Brandon, noticing his tiring eyes watching them. He looked like death had visited him and he has refused to sleep ever since. Athena takes a break from her fighting with Serena to talk with Brandon, “Hey! You ok?” Nothing, just a stare. “You know you can talk to me right?” Still just a stare. Athena lifts her hand to touch Brandon’s cheek. Cold as ice it was. “Brandon. Speak.” 

 

“H-h-he-help.”

 

Brandon’s eyes roll back as he sinks to the ground. His body twitches a bit Athena kneels down beside him, “SOMEBODY HELP!! MEDIC! SOMEONE!!”

 

Everyone turned to the two, “Holy shit! What happened?!” Serena slides over. 

 

“I don’t know!” 

  
  


Brandon was rushed to the med bay, being taken care of by Banner, Cho, and even Strange. Athena watched through the windows, making sure Brandon wasn’t in any danger. Holland stood with her, as did Ellen and Serena. Ally and Katie sat, “He’s going to be ok,” Holland wraps an arm around Athena. 

 

“How? You didn’t see him. You didn’t hear what he said. His eyes rolled back and he just look…. Awful,” Athena leans on her friend.

 

“The thing is, he has looked awful for a while. Ever since he started watching us,” Serena points out. 

 

“I’m just surprised he talked to you,” Bucky chimes in, “I haven’t been able to get anything out of him for months. How did ya do it?”

 

Athena places her hand on the window, tears forming, “I have a siren gift. I can make people do what I want them to. I prefer not to use it at all because it hurts people… But if I have to use it, I will.”

 

“Does it hurt you?” Bucky walks over, looking at his son. 

 

“Depending on who has a stronger mind. The stronger the mind, the harder it is to make them do something and the more pain it causes me,” Athena explains. 

 

Bucky nodds in understandment. Then silence fills the hall. As they wait and watch, except Ally. She can’t see. 

Strange walks out, “He’ll live.” then leaves. Holland follows. 

 

Ellen and Ally leave right after. Bucky goes to talk to Banner and Cho while Serena goes to her room. Athena is the only one who stays put. She just keeps staring. Not truly trusting what Strange said. Athena opens the door, taking her steps into the room next to Brandon’s bed. She takes a seat on the edge, listening to his breath and heartbeat. Low and weak they both were. Brandon made a whine-ish sound, turning his head to face Athena, “Hey, buddy.”

 

“Athena…. Y-you need to run,” Brandon lifts his hand. 

 

“Why?” Athena grabs his hand. 

 

“She’s coming for you.”

 

“Who is?” 

 

“Your mother. She wants you back. She plans to take you back. She’ll kill everyone that tries to stop her. She’s coming for you! You won’t be able to stop her!!” Brandon tightly grips Athena’s hand. “You’re gonna die!!”

 

“Brandon! I don’t have a mother!”

 

“You do! Her name is-”

 

“Brandon shush! You’re going insane!!” Banner walks in, not letting Brandon finish. “Let go of her!”

 

“Johanna’s going to kill us! She’s coming back! She’s possessed by something!!” Brandon starts to jerk about.

 

“What is he talking about!? Who’s Johanna?!” Athena steps back, pulling her arm away.

 

“No one! Serena, get Athena out of here!” Banner tries to get Brandon under control. 

 

Serena runs in, grabbing Athena and running out. Athena drags along, wanting to know who Brandon was screaming about, “Wait!”

 

“Johanna is coming! She’s coming!!” 

 

Athena is dragged out of there as fast as Serena could pull her out. Serena led Athena to her room, locking the door behind them. Athena sat down on the edge of the bed, not knowing what just happened, “Wh-what was he talking about? And who’s Johanna?”

 

Serena froze not knowing how to answer, “No one.” Wrong answer

 

“So you know her?”

 

“No. I just know that she doesn’t matter. The lack of sleep probably got to him, that’s all.”

 

“I don’t believe that,” Athena slowly stands up.

 

“Athena just, sit down,” Serena holds her hand up.

 

“Tell me.”

 

“No.”   
  


“I’m not asking,” Serena feels a slight twinge of pain in her head, “Now. Tell. Me.” Serena screams as Athena’s eyes start to water. 

  
  


“Is he going to be ok?” Bucky asks. 

 

“I put him under for now, to let him sleep. But yes, he’s ok,” Banner responds. “We are so screwed.”

 

“No shit,” Ally stands next to Banner, crossing her arms, “That woman was the cause of him watching us and not being able to sleep or communicate! Brandon screaming about her doesn’t help either! He probably hasn’t really been conscious this entire time and just revealed something that we’re trying not to talk about! And he says she’s coming! So yes, Dr. Banner! We’re screwed!” Ally’s fist starts to glow. 

 

“Ally, calm down. We don’t know for certain that all that was true,” Ellen places her hand on Ally’s shoulder. Ally takes a breath, the glowing stopping.

 

“Let’s all just calm down, ok?” Tony speaks up.

 

“Who IS Johanna, anyway?” Thor chimes in. “And why would Brandon call her my daughter’s mother? Last time I checked, my child doesn’t have a mother.”

 

“Well, Thor… um….” Tony scratches the back of his.

 

“She WAS my mother.”

 

Everyone gasped as they saw Athena with tear stains running down her face. She was shaking and still crying, “Athena wait. Let us explain,” Ellen walks up to her friend slowly. 

 

“Let you explain what? That you lied to me and took mine and my father’s memory away? Why?” Athena calmly asked. 

 

“Wait? You guys took our memories?!?” Thor furrows his brows, taking a few steps back.

 

Everyone’s eyes widen as behind Athena shadows emerged with a giant cloud of black smoke appears. Bright white eyes glowed in the smoke, belonging to a dark figuring just standing there. “Who are you?” Tony’s iron hand appears. 

 

“I’m here for my daughter,” the figure says wrapping one hand around Athena’s mouth and the arm around her stomach, pulling Athena in the darkness.

 

“NOOOOO!!!” Ally runs towards Athena, reaching out for Athena. 

 

The smoke, shadows, and the figure swallow up Athena into the darkness. Leaving nothing behind but a small piece of paper. Ally runs into the wal, her senses going haywire on what just happened. Everyone else turns their heads everywhere, wondering where the two went. Thor strides over to the piece of paper and reads it aloud, “‘She’s…. Mine.’ What does that mean?” No one could answer. “What does that mean!? Where is my child?! What have you done?!”

 

Banner see’s Brandon moving and walks to his bedside. “I told you,” Brandon mutters awake. “Why….. didn’t you listen? Why? She’s gone because of you.”

 

“What have we done?” Ally slides down the wall. 

  
  
  


Serena lays on the floor of her room, unconscious. But eyes still open. Her breathing was low and so very weak. Her heart slows. Her eyes, filled with water. Her body lay still, but alive. She was in too much pain to do anything. She was one with too strong of a mind.

  
  
  


There is something truly terrifying about life. Is that you never know what is going to happen. Even when you have things planned. You still never truly know. Never know who you’ll meet or what you’ll say. You just never know. 


	18. Bonus Chapter: Aftermath, helped written by one of my Marvel Wives

Ellen stands next to Ally as Ally slides down the wall. “What have we done?” Ally asks, regret tainting her usually confident tone.    
  


Ellen doesn’t respond: she’s too busy staring at the spot where Athena disappeared, searching desperately for a sign that she’d just imagined that horrifying scene. That it couldn’t be real.    
She ponders the question quietly. What had they done? She slides down the wall next to Ally and finds herself doing what she’s always done when things get dire: she searches for answers in the past.    
  
She closes her eyes and falls back into her mind.    
Memories fly by her as she brings them within visibility by command: every birthday with Johanna, all the nights she and her sisters had been up past midnight to play video games or talk, all the secret places she’d had to read books...every single thing from whenever her brain had become conscious on. She only sees a preview of each of them, in no particular order, though she knows the chronology of the events in her life by heart.   
Speaking of hearts, she finds an aching in her own as she uncovers certain memories: herself flying off a bike for the first time, only for Johanna to catch her; coming home and complaining about someone at work who hadn’t known what they wanted and blamed her, and Johanna listening to the full story; going on a rant as to why she was a bad person, and Johanna denying all of her negative self-talk and leaving her uplifted. She saw the birthday cakes. The presents. The food. The safety. All provided by one person. 

Johanna had been their mother.    
  


Whether Ellen wanted to admit it or not, there was no preventing a fact from being truth, and attempts to do so throughout history had never ended well.    
A particular memory seems to be calling to her to review it. Sometimes she thinks her brain was like a computer. If so, this memory would have shown up as a notification, and she clicks on it without hesitation. It was the day they’d left Johanna. The day they had found the box on the roof and demanded she them all the full story as to who their parents were.    
  


She flinches at the passion in the memory, the rage and the fury that ran through her and her sisters. They had been so livid, and Johanna had been so sad to see them go.    
And yet, she’d let them go. Why? “What are you thinking?” Ally asks. Ellen sometimes pondered if Ally being blind makes her more sensitive to others’ minds working through problems. This is certainly one of those times.

  
“I’m just...thinking, I guess,” she answers, looking once more to where Johanna had stolen Athena. “I’m thinking...that this is a bigger problem than we anticipated...” she searches carefully for the right words to use. It’s like dancing through a minefield of terrible options. “and.. I’m pretty sure we brought this all upon ourselves.”   
  


Ally takes a deep breath, “I agree.”

  
  


Serena and Brandon now both lay in the med bay. Brandon though was back to being conscious while Serena lay awake, Holland sat beside her. Making sure she was ok. Ally and Ellen went back to their rooms, thinking of the past and how to deal with the present. Bucky sat beside his son, holding his hand tightly. 

The other teens, that lived there: Ode, Trianna, and Morgan, were sent to an emergency panic house just within the borders of Wakanda. Morgan was the least excited for it. 

Clint, Thor, and Loki were arguing about what just happened and about the whole memory thing. Katie joining in a couple minutes later. 

 

And Athena? No one knows.

 

Mirror, mirror on the wall, was I always meant to fall? Roses white and dying light, silver’s sweet forgiving bite. She’ll ask, “Why?” no answers found and I’ll rot deep beneath the ground. 


	19. Bonus Chapter: Before a time of birth

June 12th, 1743…..

 

The sun was at dusk. The fields were covered in dew and fireflies. Willow trees barely danced with the wind in the summer heat. A farmhouse lay on top of the small hill that was surrounded by lush forests and secretive rivers and ponds. A garden glowed in the back, bright and colorful and plentiful. No one knew of this peaceful area. No one but the two that owned it all. Mr. and Mrs. Alistair and Johanna Draper. 

 

They have lived in this area for the past two hundred years. Not giving a care in the world. For their garden kept them alive and young. They loved each other with all their hearts and told no soul of their lives. For they didn’t need to either. 

It was Johanna who had found the flowers and Alistair who had mastered their magic. After he made himself younger, Alistair immediately helped his wife escape death. 

The two then learned to care for the flowers and master their magic, giving themselves a life of fun and mistakes. They traveled with their new youth, watching plays in England and escaping wars wherever they were and even collecting and finding lost treasures in ruins. The two did everything together. 

 

Now they live peacefully together, on their small farm, that hid behind a forest. 

 

Alistair walks up the path to his home, carrying wood on his shoulder. He smelled the sweet honey air and smiled for he knew something was about to happen. One of his gifts from the flowers. Certain smells for certain things. 

He placed the wood down, walking into his house, spotting his beautiful wife in her rocking chair. Alistair closed the door, walking up to his beloved, “Holla mine own loveth.” he kissed her head.

 

“Holla mine own husband,” Johanna smiles. She waits for him to sit, “I has't marvelous news f'r thee too”

 

“What has thee to say?” Alistair holds his wife’s hand. 

 

“I is with child with thy. We bringeth lighteth and life to this day. Art thee joyous?”

 

“I am so excit'd! This is the most wondrous news ev'r! In mine own whole life! We art finally going to beest parents!” Johanna laughs at her husband’s joy. Alistair picks up his wife and holds her so close to him. “What shouldst we nameth our dram one?”

 

“I knoweth not. Happy for a knave Robin and f'r a wench Joan?” Johanna cups her belly.

 

“I concur with thee,” Alistair hugs his wife. 

  
  


The months go by and Johanna’s belly grew. It grew with the small one. She became tired and craved foods. Joan also became the most stubborn. Alistair just smiled and chuckled at his beloved. Just going along with it all. He was just excited to finally, after almost three hundred years, be having a family. One he can grow and watch over with. A family to raise. A family to belong to. They both wanted that. 

 

Finally, the time came. Late at night of the 20th of March. A storm brewed above, raining hitting all the windows. Thunder and fire gave light. Joan was giving birth. Giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. Once born though, Johanna fell asleep. Too tired from the pain. 

Alistair had washed and wrapped his little girl. Then he held and waited for his dearest to wake. 

 

She woke the next morning, seeing her dear and child happily alive. “Alloweth me seeth mine own issue.  I wanteth to holdeth h'r.” Alistair jumped at the sudden voice before heading over to his wife. 

 

“The lady is quite quaint. Isn't the lady?” Alistair places his child in his love’s arms. 

 

“The most quite quaint ev'r,” Joan smiled. 

 

Eight years later….

 

“Pulleth the boweth backeth v'ry carefully.  All the way up thee cheek,” Alistair helps his daughter. 

 

She shoots, but the arrow misses once more, “Father i'm v'ry lacking valor at this. Wherefore art thee still teaching me? I'm just getting w'rse.” 

 

“Thou art not getting w'rse. Thou art just learning. Mistakes holp us groweth. Tryeth again,” Alistair gives his daughter another arrow. Joan rolls her eyes, as she picks up her bow once more. Pulling it back to before. She aims. Fires. Hit. Just on the outer ring. “I toldeth thee.”

 

“I technically still did miss,” Joan looks at her target.

 

Alistair sighs, shaking his head, “Thou art just as stubb'rn as thy moth'r.” Alistair picks up his child, her giggles filled the air, “Cometh on, alloweth's wend consume.”

 

Johanna fixes up a meal for her beautiful family. A new belly bump growing. Her sixth it will. After Joan, the pair continued to grow their family. Three by accident. Two twins were born after, then two more separate. Now, baby number six was growing. The twins, Agnes and Ava, sat at the table with the other two, Edith and Merry. They all waited for Alistair and Joan to arrive. 

 

The seven of them ate up all the could, before they heard a knocking on the door. “I'll seeth who isn't t is,” Alistair gets up. He walks up to the door, opening he finds an old woman, “How may I help thee?”

 

“Th're is a st'rm brewing and i wast wond'ring if 'it be true thee couldst lendeth me a lodging to stayeth f'r the night?” the old woman says. 

 

“Alloweth me asketh mine own family.  If 't be true aye then thou art did welcome,” Alistair walks back into the kitchen. He comes right back with Johanna at his side. She has a huge smile on her face, “Mine own family doest not mind thee staying the night.  Prithee cometh in!”

 

“Oh wherefore thanketh thee thou kind souls,” the old woman takes Johanna’s hand and the two head to the small living room. 

 

“Alloweth me receiveth thee some blankets and pillows! wouldst thee liketh something to consume? we haven't plenty of food,” Johanna helps the old woman sat down. 

 

“Oh prithee, alloweth not me beest such a burden.  I only needeth a lodging to catch but a wink,” The woman protests. 

 

“Tush tush thou art nay burden! prithee alloweth me receiveth thee some food!” Johanna waddles to the kitchen. The girls jump from the sudden thunder outside. 

 

“The fusty mistress wast right.  Th're is a st'rm coming,” Ava says, standing from her chair to the fireplace.

 

As the storm continues, the girls all go to bed, Alistair washes up, up stairs, and Johanna sits with old lady. The two women talk about nonsense, quite enjoying each other’s company. The two kept their giggling on the down low, allowing the oldest to sleep. “I might not but confesseth something. I am not a fusty mistress. I'm quite young,” the woman says. 

 

“Yond is fine.  Mine own husband and i art three hundr'd years fusty,” Johanna smirks.

 

“I liketh thee,” Johanna giggles, “I almost feeleth lacking valor about taking thy daughters' liveth.” The smiling stops. Johanna steps back, hurrying up the stairs. Careful not to hurt her belly. “I taketh the liveth of those young'r i maketh mine own skin so much bold'r.  I maketh mine own life young and gold. Nay goodyear couldst taketh mine own soul.”

 

Lightning strikes the house. Setting it too flames. Alistair and Johanna try their best to grab their daughters from the fire, knowing full well that the garden behind the house is fine. The woman, now youthful, leaves. Walking through the flames of the house. She stops and waits to see if the couple make it out alive. Alistair carries his wife out. No child in sight. 

The rain washes the ashes right off their skin, soaking their clothes. In the light of the flames, Alistair spots blood washing down his wife’s legs, “Both'r not.  Yond unb'rn daught'r is dead too.”

 

Alistair and Johanna wailed at the damage done to their home. Their family. Their peace. “What hasn't there done!?”

 

“Done what I wanted and setteth thee two free of thy burdens,” the woman walks away. 

 

“What hast been done, shalt not wend unpunish'd. Who is't that killed mine own peace shalt kicked the bucket with teen who is't hast done this des'rves the teen horse feareth! thee didst this! thee shalt payeth f'r thy crimes and envy!!” Johanna screams. The woman stops, feeling a burn within her. Alistair crawls back a bit as the lady bursts into flames, the rain turning to fire around her. 

She glows with the orange and red flame around her. Her screams covering up the sound of the burning house. 

 

Once she was nothing but ash, Alistair looks upon his standing wife. Blood still drenching her legs and dress. He looks back at his house. Gone. His children. Daughters. Gone. His wife? He didn’t know if she was gone too or not, “Beloved?”

 

“What doth we doth anon? we has't nothing anym're,” Johanna seeps to the ground. 

  
  


After Johanna is officially clean and the fire has stopped along with the rain, the pair gather what they could (flowers included), and left their land behind. Not wanting to be in the country anymore. Alistair thought one day they’ll return. Maybe. 

 

The two lived from then on in the city. Creating a flower shop, with an apartment above. They swore to protect the only life they had left. Alistair made a special box for them to rest and placed them in their office. 

The two learned modern english and modern laws and so on. Johanna staying upstairs working on everything and Alistair keeping up with the flower shop. 

 

June 12th, 1984…. 

 

The two awake late at night. Not knowing why. Until a dark figure stepped in front of the light of the window, “Who are you?!!” Alistair pulls out his gun. 

 

“I’m not surprised you don’t remember me. Since it’s dark in here,” the figure sounded female and turned on the light. The couple gave a silent gasp as their eyes rested upon the woman from so long ago. “Now, that’s the reaction I want to see.”

 

“What are you doing here, alive?” Johanna kneels on the bed. 

 

“I wanted to give you a fortune. Like a prophecy, or riddle. Something you may want to hear that tells of your future,” the lady sits down in one of the chairs, “If you don’t mind.”

 

“Why?” Johanna sits on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Because I was given a prophecy before you burned me alive. It was that I be as young and youthful as I always wished in any method given to me. Over the next hundred years, that happened. But before that, I was told that I would be burned alive by the next person to receive a prophecy after me. You burned me alive. You are the next person. I was to give it to you,” the lady calmly explains. 

 

“I’m not putting my gun down,” Alistair takes a breath. 

 

“Fine. Here you go: A night of suffering of something big to your heart, will bring joy to you for sixteen years. But if you want your daughter to return, you must get your daughter back before she reaches the stars, returning to where she belongs. Task will be difficult and very hard, there is a chance you may not succeed. But if done right, then both of you shall have what you always wanted. Peace with your girls,” with that, the woman vanishes with a poof of smoke only to return really quickly, “One more thing. No escaping by death.” 

 

Johanna and Alistair sit on their bed, not knowing when this will occur or what the hell she even meant. But they kept the “prophecy” within their heads, not forgetting a thing. They returned to their sleep, not thinking of anything else. 

  
  


June 12th, 2025…. 

 

“I am so sorry miss, but we have found your husband. And we hate to inform you, but he died,” the officer says with his hat off. “If there’s anything-”

 

“Leave,” Johanna calmly says. The officer nodds, walking to his car. Johanna closes up shop, covering the windows black and locking the door. She walks up the stairs, taking her time. She walks into the main room, seeing her six little girls watching TV. 

 

Johanna walks into her office, closing the door and sliding against it. Johanna lets out a silent weep, not wanting to disturb her daughters’ movie. The door handle jingles a bit, “Mama? Are you ok?” it was Athena.

 

Johanna sniffles a bit, “I’m fine baby. Go back to your movie.”

 

“Not until you come out and let me hug you,” Johanna lets out a soft chuckle, opening the door a bit. Athena strides in hugging her mother very tightly. Athena gives her mama a kiss on the forehead before returning to the movie. Closing the door behind her. 

 

Johanna smiles, knowing full well that will not happen very often. Nor very long. 

  
  


People cry, not because they’re weak. It’s because they’ve been strong for too long and at some point, you have to realize that some people can stay in your heart but not in your life. 


	20. Chapter thirteen

Slow breathing. Heart beat calmed. Crying eyes dried and asleep. Asleep on a soft bed she was. Covered in a thick layer of blankets. The blankets were there for protection from the cold. Athena slowly opened her eyes, sniffling the cold air. She shivers as she sits up, “Good. You’re awake.” Athena shivers to the side, “Sorry about the cold, I’m still trying to find all the holes of the place. It just got rebuilt and stuff so I apologize.”

 

Athena gives a quivering smile, “Mama?”

 

 

 

“So what places do think Johanna might have taken Athena?” Ally traces her fingers over her braille map. 

 

“Well what places would she go to hide!?” Thor flails his arms. 

 

“Thor calm your tits, we’ll find them… OH WAIT!! Remember just a day before Johanna moved she said she was going to move out into the country!!? What if we try looking there?!” Brunnhilde claps her hands in victory.

 

“But WHERE in the country? There is a lot of countries out there,” Holland taps her fingers on the desk. 

 

“True, but at least we have an idea of where she might be!” Brunnhilde flails her own arms. 

 

“OH! I got an idea! SO… “Nine bowls of soup””Arranged a certain way””Forms a radar dish””Of a very large array””And the message they detect””From across the Milky Way””Says the aliens””Want to join us””For lunch.”...” Ally takes a deep breath, “I hope you guys like soup.” 

 

“Voices took over?” Carol tries to hold back her laughter. 

 

“Ya. Anyway, back to what I was saying: ok so, Johnna had a tracker bracelet for Athena, so the rest of us could always find her when she ran off for more than a couple of hours. Athena has never taken it off! We might be able to find her with that!” Ally points out. 

 

“Why did you guys get Athena a tracker bracelet? And why did she escape for more than a couple of hours?” Thor questions.

 

“Because she was going out for more than a couple of hours every time it was her turn to get groceries, but that’s not the point! The point is that Ally has a point. We could just track the tracker!” Ellen clasps her hands around Ally’s shoulders. 

 

“But why did she leave for more than a couple of hours?”Thor keeps questioning.

 

“Will you stop asking about that!” Brunnhilde smacks him. 

 

“How do we know that Johanna didn’t take that off?” Tony raises his hand. 

 

“Because it was disguised as any one of her other bracelets. It would be difficult to figure out which one it was,” Holland mentions. 

 

Thor nodds, understanding what was going to happen, “Alright. Go find my daughter.”

 

The four girls nodded going off to their lab/computer room. Thor walks off to the med bay to check on Serena. 

He questioned everything now after he found out what is team did. He didn’t want to really talk to his team anymore except Clint and the girls? He just questioned their every move, memory, and power. He thought they would never do something like this, but… he was wrong. He wanted to know how Serena was doing, for he still did care about how everyone was doing. He just wanted to know one more thing after he knew how she was doing. 

 

“Hey Serena,” Thor walks in. Serena barely lifts her fingertips as a wave. “How are you?” She just lays there, silent. Her head was turned to the side, looking out the window. 

 

“Listen, I want to know how you felt when my child did whatever she did to you. Is that ok for me to ask?” Thor sits down by her bedside. Serena turns the other way. “Look, I get it. She hurt you, but you still need to speak to us. This is partially your fault just like the rest of us. I need you to talk to us. Tell us anything you know where Johanna might go….. Please.”

 

Serena shook her head, “It hurt.” Thor takes Serena’s hand, “It hurts so much. She just used all her power in one go and didn’t even… I don’t know. She cried while she didn’t. Like she knew it was hurting me or it it hurt her or she felt guilty. I don’t know!” Serena starts to tear up. “And now she is gone because of me!!”

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t say that! It was all of our faults! We are all to blame! Even Athena herself has done something wrong in all this! So.. please… don’t just blame yourself,” Thor eyes start to water. “Please.”

 

Serena turns her head to Thor, squeezing his hand, “I’m sorry… It just feels like my fault. I just wish I stopped myself before I gave the idea of taking your memories. I wish Athena was here. I wish….. We never found out about being your children.”

 

Thor tries to process that, “Why...would you say that?”

 

“Because then we would be at peace, Athena wouldn’t be kidnapped, we would be at home doing what we normally do. We would be at home. Ellen and Ally would be reading, Holland and Katie would be arguing over a stuffed animal, I would be relaxing, and Athena would be pacing upstairs. Our lives would be calm and normal, for us,” Serena covers her face with her hands, “God, I wish I didn't find that box.”

 

Thor rests his elbows on the bed as he scratches his head, “What box?”

 

“The box with our birth certificates and newspaper clippings and necklaces, that I found in the wall. Why?”

 

“Birth certificates?” Thor lifts his head. “We all forgot to write birth certificates. And news clippings? We didn’t even announce that you were missing. We never announced that new children were entering the avengers. We tell the world when they are twenty five, that new avengers are present, so that the kids could have a normal life.”

 

“Something’s not right here,” Serena sits up. 

 

“Do you still have that box or any of the stuff?” Thor stands up, heading towards the door. 

 

“Yes, I took it all from Athena’s room! They should be under my bed!” 

 

Thor runs out of the med bay, down the halls to Serena’s room. He enters the room, searching frantically. He pulls out everything from under the bed, looking at all the baby blankets, photos, necklaces, and certificates. None of them had the right name. Only the last names were correct and who the parents were. The dates were correct, but not the time or weight. The newspaper clippings were made up. Fake dates and wrong names. Then Thor catches photo’s seeing how Johanna raised them, he realised something. 

She WANTED them to find out. For a reason, he did not know. He looked at everything. The blankets, papers, necklaces, and photos, “What are you playing at woman?” Thor whispers to himself. 

 

“What are you doing in here?” Katie walks in. 

 

“Johanna wanted you all to find out.”

 

“Why would she do that?! That makes no sense! Whatsoever!” Katie crosses her arms. 

 

“I don’t know exactly how. But I can tell she did,” Thor stops, his eyes catching one photo. He picks it up to examine it further. He gasps, dropping it and running out the room. 

 

Katie picks up the photo Thor dropped and gasped herself. It was a man holding a giggling tiny Athena. His hair black and his body lean. His face glowed with hope and peace. They were at the park, sitting on the slide. In the corner of the picture, she could see a dark, shadowy figure smirking like the devil. Her eyes glowing white. And Athena’s eyes glowing orange. 

 

‘“Can you tell us a bedtime story papa?” tiny Athena asks. 

“Of course I can baby cloud,” Alistair picks up a tiny Katie. She fusses to get out of his arms. 

“Ok, let’s see. Oh! There once was this couple who longed for children. They sought out the help of a woman who was so powerful, that she knew how magic worker!”

“Woow!” the girls listened in. 

“Now, when they asked how they could have their own children, the woman gave them a prophecy, ‘You shall have when you have given up what matters most.’-”’

 

“‘When you have given up what matters most. Holy shit,” Katie runs out to Thor. Needing to tell him the information he was missing. “THOR! YOU’RE RIGHT! THOR!!”

 

“Small child, why are you yelling!? And saying Thor is right!!” Loki stops his child. 

 

“What did you find out?” Thor walks up to niece.

 

“Well, this picture has the woman we saw take Athena,” Katie places the picture on the table, pointing to figure in the background.

 

“Now that is just terrifying,” Tony comments. “Also, who’s the guy?”

 

Carol walks up and looks at the man, “That must be Johanna’s husband.”

 

“He was,” Katie continues, “And I just had this crazy flashback, about him telling us a story of how a woman with so much power was giving this couple who wanted children, a riddle. It was ‘You shall have when you have given up what matters most.'  Now to Johanna all six of us matter most to her besides her flowers. But to her husband, Athena mattered most to him.”

 

“Why?” Brunnhilde questions, Ally and Ellen walked into the room. 

 

“Because he never met his youngest child and Athena was the youngest of us all,” everyone turns their heads to Serena.

 

“You should be in bed,” Thor calmly says. 

 

“I couldn’t. I had this crazy dream about Johanna’s past. I thought it was just my subconscious being a little bitch, but it was actually just a flashback into her past and how we all ended up here. She had six daughters before, but one was never born,” Serena takes a seat next to Katie, “Later i life she and her husband, Alistair, were given a “prophecy” about how they will unite with their daughters once more when they take one daughter back after their sixteen years of living with them.”

 

“I don’t get it,” Brunnhilde speaks. 

 

“Johanna wanted us to find out because that is just what was supposed to happen. We return to you then she takes one of us back,” Katie explains. 

 

“But why? That makes no logical sense,” Ellen takes a seat.

 

“That’s the thing. Alistair told us when we were very young that one of us had to be sacrificed later without actually telling us that we were going to be sacrificed later. It was either going to be Athena, Serena or I because we were the only ones planning on taking a vacation to asgard. Which is up in the stars,” Katie further explains. 

 

“I still don’t get it. What was the prophecy?” Thor leans in.

 

“A night of suffering of something big to your heart, will bring joy to you for sixteen years. But if you want your daughter to return, you must get your daughter back before she reaches the stars, returning to where she belongs. Task will be difficult and very hard, there is a chance you may not succeed. But if done right, then both of you shall have what you always wanted. Peace with your girls,” Serena recites. Everyone tilts their heads. “It basically means that one of us, Athena, Katie, or I, would be taken back by her before tomorrow had happened so then she could do something to one of us to get her daughters, and probably husband too, back.”

 

“But did she take Athena?” Carol questions. 

 

“Youngest, maybe. Because the two never got to know their youngest because she was killed,” Serena shrugs. “Also we had pissed Athena off making her use her full powers, maybe.”

 

“What do you think she plans on doing to my girl?” Thor walks over. 

 

“Something not good I’m afraid. But whatever it is, it’s so she can get her own daughters back,” Katie takes a seat. 

 

“We… Are …. So…. Fucked,” Brunnhilde pulls out her emergency flask. 

 

“No shit,” Ally takes her own seat. 

 

“My girl is going to be sacrificed,” Thor slumps down. “Fuck.”

 

“At least we know where she is,” Ally mentions.

 

“Couldn’t have mentioned that earlier?” Serena flips off her sister.

 

“We were discussing what Johanna was doing all of this for,” Ally flips her sister off. 

 

“You all are pains in the ass,” Brunnhilde takes another swing of the flask. 

 

“No. They are just a family,” Thor smiles, “Now tell me where my child is.”

 

 

Family. A misguided and disappointing concept. Family is a chaotic factor that has killed many people over the years. It has mainly killed children because the older: ones won’t accept them, keep abusing them, don’t want to understand them, force them to change, etc. Children are supposed to be a beacon of hope and new life on the world. But it’s family that lets them down and breaks their hearts. It’s family that destroys them and kills them. It’s the family’s lying trust that makes that child want to perish. And, the family isn’t always the ones they are related to. It’s people that the child has decided to give their trust to. Wrong choices are always made when it comes to family. 

 


	21. Chapter Fourteen

“So, you’ve had daughters before and you need my magic to bring them back?” Athena sips some coffee, scrunching her nose at the taste. 

 

“More or less, yes. It’s a bit more complicated but… yes. I don’t really know how to explain it,” Johanna sits next to “her” child. 

 

“Well, try the best you can. That’s what you told us,” Athena softly smiles at her mama. 

 

Johanna caresses Athena face. Smiling at the teen, “Ok. Well, you need to stand in a certain place and create a storm. Then I will use my own power to create a rift into the death realm and with your powers you shall hold it open while I see them once more. That’s all.”

 

“Then once you’ve seen them, I close the rift and go home? We can return to where we belong?” Athena eyes seemed to glow with innocence. Johanna nodds. “When do we start?”

 

Johanna stands, placing her hands out in front of her, “Follow.”

 

Athena smiles, placing her own hands in her mother’s. The two walked out of the newly rebuilt cabin, to the front. The same place where Johanna had lost her youngest. 

 

 

The team and girls were suited up, armed, and flying towards the land where Athena and Johanna were, “How much longer?” Thor is impatient.

 

“Thor…” Nat inhales, “ask me one more time and I will personally throw you out the window.” Thor backs up. “Good boy.” Ellen holds back a giggle. “Four minute- Holy shit where is this storm coming from?”

 

Everyone looks out the windows, seeing the massive storm, “Ok. So Katie and Athena would be perfect.”

 

“Explain tall child,” Ally sits, her senses going haywire once more. 

 

“Only Athena and Katie can make storms. Johanna lost her children during a storm,” Serena looks scared. 

 

“Um, I can’t make lightning storms though. Yes I can summon rain and wind, but lightning is something that I have not learned to do,” Katie explains. 

 

“Oh, we’re even more fucked,” Brunnhilde sits down. 

 

“Can you be positive for once?” Carol questions her friend. 

 

“That requires me to be positive, darling,” Brunnhilde smiles. Carol flips her off. Nat just sighs, being so done with these two. 

 

“Ok, I’m going to drop you off just several meters away in the trees, give the element of surprise! Adults keep Johanna busy, while our darlings get Athena back!” Nat announces. 

 

“Got it!” Everyone says. Ally stands with Ellen, Holland stands with Katie, and Serena stands alone. They all stood by the opening, ready to get off as soon as it opened even a little bit. 

 

 

Athena stood still, creating a storm so massive that her lightning marks grew to the rest of her body and her eyes glowed orange, “ATHENA!!” Athena turns her head to the side. Only to see her so called friends. 

 

“Stay put and keep going!” Johanna runs off towards the other girls, “Stay away!! Oof!!” Carol fired a shot at her. 

 

“Go!” Carol yells. The adults attack Johanna keeping her away from Athena. The other five maidens run towards Athena. 

 

“Why did you do that?! She just wants to see her family again!!” Athena yells at them.

 

“Because she is just using you! She plans on using all of you, making you disappear!!” Serena yells above the storm.

 

“She doesn’t actually care about you! She is just using you!” Katie screams.

 

“Please Athena, come home!!” Ally says. 

 

“Please!” Ellen takes a step forward.

 

“Athena don’t stop! Don’t listen to them!!” Johanna holds the adults back one at a time, only to be held down by Brunnhilde. 

 

Athena pauses, inhaling the air of the storm. She watches as her “parents” hurt Johanna and her “friends” step slowly closer to her, “You think I don’t know this!!” Everyone freezes. “You believe I don’t know what she is planning!? I know exactly what she is planning! I know that she only needs me here for my gifts! And I don’t care! At least she is being honest with me and never took my memories!!” Serena felt a stab, for Athena looked directly in her direction. “I’m sorry.” Athena whispers as she shoots lightning towards the adults. Getting them off Johnna. 

 

“Please, don’t do this. We're so sorry we did that. I’m sorry,” Serena walks up even closer, standing only two feet away. 

 

“For what exactly? You seem to be sorry for another reason,” Athena’s hands start to sparkle.

 

“For even discovering that we weren’t Johanna’s children,” Serena walks one more foot. 

 

Tears fall down everyone’s face, “I’m sorry too.” 

 

Everything played in slow motion. Thunder rumbled. Lightning flashed. The girls were held down by Athena’s lightning but not hard enough to shock them or hurt them in any way. Johanna walked forwards, threading her fingers through Ally’s hair as she walks by. She nodds at Athena for her to continue. The storm grew even more, now wind and rain wooshed into the mix. Drenching wet, they all were, “What hast been done, shalt not wend unpunish'd. Who is't that killed mine own peace shalt kicked the bucket with teen who is't hast done this des'rves the teen horse feareth. thee didst this. thee shalt payeth f'r thy crimes and envy.” Johanna pulled out a dagger. 

 

“Mama?” Athena furrows her brows. 

 

“NOOO!” Serena yells. 

 

 

Remember when I spoke about betrayal? Well, I’m going to talk about it again. It never comes from the enemies. Only the people you gave your trust to. 

 


	22. Chapter fifthteen

The Maidens gasped awake. They were laying down in a field of grass. The sky was bright, but it seemed to have no sun or color. They were all dressed in their normal attire. Their hair though, was natural. Ally’s was dirty blonde, Katie had completely normal hair, and Athena’s hair was a light brown. They all sat up, questioning their surroundings and their attire. Ally especially questioned her sight and hair. 

Athena stood up, smelling in the air. It smelled of honey suckles and candies. Then it hit her. She felt no power or energy coursing through her veins. None of them did. They all felt…. Normal. No extra strength. No feeling of the earth. No advanced hearing or smell. No voices. Just normal. 

 

“Where are we?” Ally darts her eyes everywhere.

 

“I feel Harry Potter when he meets dead Dumbledore,” Ellen grabs Ally’s hand. 

 

“Nerd,” Athena says.

 

“Ally, flip her off for me,” Ellen ndges Ally. Ally flips off Athena.

 

“Where are we?” Holland grabs Katie’s hands, only for Katie to pull her hand away then grab Holland’s hand. 

 

“No idea. But I have a feeling that it’s neither good or bad,” Athena speaks. 

 

“Because it isn’t either good or bad. You all are dead.”

 

“AHH!” Everyone turns their heads to a cloaked woman. 

 

“Who are you?” Serena steps in front of her sisters.

 

“I’m what you call Death, at least the embodiment of it. I’m like a reaper you meet when you die, except I collect souls who are more special the ones the reapers collect,” The lady pulled off her hood. 

 

The girls stepped back a bit, seeing that the woman’s face was a skull, “So… we’re dead? Mama.. killed us?” Athena sunk to her knees. 

 

“Oh, Athena,” Serena hugged the smaller sister as she breaks down into sobs. Athena holds on to her sister as tightly as she possibly could, crying into Serena’s neck. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“I should have trusted you! Why didn’t I?!!” Athena screamed. 

 

The others gathered around, “It’s ok-”

“No! It’s not!! I should have been by YOUR sides, not her’s!!” 

 

Death watched this unfold. Not surprised this happened, just very amused. She was someone who find people that unravel and break down very amusing. She didn’t know the exact reason why, but she guessed that it was because she likes watching people realize their mistakes and apologize for them. “Are you done? Lots of people want to meet the girls that were sacrificed,” Death turns to a door that appeared out of nowhere. 

 

Athena tried to stop her crying, as they all looked towards the door. They got up and followed the woman through. The world darkened before lighting up once more, this time to what seemed to be a pool area. So many people, good and bad, were there. Playing games, talking, drinking, and two were even arm wrestling. 

Death turned to the girls, giving them a weird skull smile, holding her hand out for them to continue. The continue their walk towards the pool, only for Ellen to stop and grin widely, “Why’d you stop?” Athena still holds on to Serena. 

 

“DAD!!” Ellen goes in for a run. 

 

Steve stops what he was doing and runs towards the teen, “JAMIE!!” The two ran into each other, holding on to one another oh so close. Both broke down into tears of joy, “Oh my god! You have no idea how much it hurt to die before you were born! My little-ish Jamie.”

 

Ellen pulls away a bit, “Actually, my name is Ellen.”

 

“Oh ya. I forgot. I apologize,” Steve strokes his daughter’s hair. He looks up to see the other girls, “Come on. Meet everyone.”

 

Steve swung his around his daughter’s shoulders as she reached for her family. They followed to the pool side, getting a clear view of who everyone, their eyes widen as far as they could. Obadiah was chatting with Ebony Maw while braiding Ivan’s (Whiplash) hair. Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight were in the pool trying to defeat Cull Obsidian and Baron Zemo in chicken fight. Spoiler- Proxima wins. Erik Killmonger and Pietro were having an arm wrestle while the Howling Commandos were cheering them on. Mothers of heroes were gathered on one side while the fathers were having a reflection on themselves (since 88% of them were shitheads and the mothers were perfect little angels). 

“No everyone is here, but you can meet who IS here for now,” Steve walks over to the arm wrestle, letting go of his child so they could go meet people. 

 

“I… want to meet grandma,” Ellen looks at her friends. 

 

“I wonder what your grandma looks like,” Athena speaks up. “I bet she looks like a blonde, holy, swedish nightingale.”

 

“I think not!” the girls were spooked by a woman with a thick irish accent. She quickly hugs Ellen, “OH! LOOK AT YOU! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!!”

 

“Can I ask who you are?” Ellen pulls away, running behind Ally. 

 

“Oh! Sorry! I’m Sarah Rogers! I’m your grandmother darling!” the lady gleefully says. She was a short, red headed woman. She wore just a simple dress that was green and blue, with patterns at the bottom. 

 

“Oh, well hi,” Ellen gives a small wave. 

 

“You’re cute.”

 

“I swore, I thought you’d be like 5’7 with blonde hair, and acting like the sweetest person ever,” Athena lets go of Serena. 

 

“Nope!” Ms. Rogers pops the ‘p’, “I’m just a small irish immigrant that makes sure my boy keeps fighting! I also make sure that I can keep my faith, even when proven wrong!”

 

“Dude,” Holland turns to Ellen, “Your grandma.. Is cool.” Sarah smirks and reaches up to pet Holland’s head. 

 

“Come on, go have fun,” Sarah returns to her mom group. 

 

Katie looks around, “What do you guys want to do?”

 

“Go home,” Athena walks away. 

 

A man, with very long hair, walks over to them, “Hello.”

 

“Can we help you?” Holland glares. 

 

“I’m Kaecilius. Miss. Death has told me that one of you-” Holland punches him square in the face. 

 

“OOOOOOOOOH!” everyone says. 

 

“Found her,” Kaecilius holds his jaw, sitting down with Obadiah and the other two. Them laughing their asses off.

 

“I’m guessing….” Serena raises a brow. 

 

“Ya. He and my father’s were not friends.”

 

“Fun. I’m going to go find people to punch in the face,” Katie walks off. 

 

“I’ll go watch her,” Holland follows. 

 

“I’m going to go to them,” Ellen points to her dad and the commandos, “You comin’ Ally?”

 

“No,” Ally spots someone, “I’ll be over there.”

 

“Ok,” Ellen and Ally walk off into their directions. 

 

“I guess I'll go find Athena,” Serena announces to herself. 

 

 

Athena sat at a river that hid behind a forest, not too far from the pool. Serena sighs as she walks up to Athena. She sits down besides the teary eyed girl, “It’s not your fault. No matter what you say.”

 

“Then who’s fault is it?” Athena just stares into the water. 

 

Serena rests her head on Athena’s shoulder, “I don’t know anymore. ‘Cause you won’t let me blame myself and none of us will let you blame yourself, so… I don’t know.”

 

“I wish we knew,” Athena sniffles. 

 

“Johanna. It was Johanna’s fault. She kidnapped us, she caused us to find out, she killed us. I say it is her fault,” Serena holds Athena’s hand. “Agreed?” Athena nodds, still siffling. She keeps staring at the water, it was starting to creep Serena out, “You ok?”

 

Athena points to the water, “Listen.”

 

“Reach for me,” the water whispered. 

 

Athena leans over the water, stretching her hand in. Serena holds Athena’s other arm, making sure she doesn’t fall in. As soon as Athena’s hand touched the surface of the water, a hand grabbed a hold of her, “AHH!!” Athena and Serena both scream. Serena quickly pulls Athena away. The person attached. 

 

Athena and Serena fall back on their butts, the person resting on the bank. He sat up on his arm, his breathing was calm. His hair was black and skin was tan. His eyes were green with a hint of orange. His clothes were seemingly old, maybe 17th century. He was a slender fellow, who seemed to be so happy, “Hello… my daughters.”

 

“Alistair,” Serena said under her breath. Athena clutched her sister’s arm, not knowing what was going on. 

 

“You have grown up so beautiful,” the man says, reaching out for one of them. “I won’t hurt you.”

 

 

Hope. A feeling of expectation and desire for a certain thing to happen. It’s a feeling we get so we have something to look forward to. It’s something we just feel for anything really. It could be for something bad to good. Like: you could hope for your birthday party to a success or you could hope for your boss to get hit by a bus. Hope is very interesting. 


	23. Chapter Sixteen: A Chance

__

 

The avengers hold their children's lifeless forms, sobbing and cradling them. The storm above still went on, but it was caused Thor. He didn’t cry with the rest of his family though, he was too shocked to cry. Unlike the other girls whose bodies were just lifeless, Thor’s child had a blood stain on the heart. The dagger lay beside the two, covered in the red liquid that fills most bodies. 

 

Johanna was in an opaque dome with her blood daughters. They were all excited to see one another, hugging and giggling their hearts out, being careful not to hurt the fragile baby in Johnna’s arms. Johanna was filled with a bunch of feelings: joy, sadness, anger, relief, guilt. But the one feeling that stuck, was fear. 

The dome shook, scaring the little girls, “JOHANNA!! COME OUT THIS INSTANT!!! YOU CAN’T HIDE FOREVER!! NOT FROM ME!!” it was Loki. 

 

Johanna gave the baby to her oldest, “I shall never come out! I finally have what I have been missing and I am not going to let you take away from me!!” 

 

“YOU STOLE FIRST!! NOW COME OUT!!” Loki shouts. 

 

“I didn’t steal flowers! You did!! So technically, you stole first!!!” Johanna rebutiles. 

 

Loki slammed his fist on the dome, making a small crack, “COME OUT!!” 

 

“Mama?” Joan starts to cry. 

 

“It’s ok little one, mama’s got this,” Johanna reassures, not looking back.

 

“MAMA!” 

 

Johanna turns around,gasping as she sees her daughters disappear, “NOOO!!”

 

 

Loki steps back, as the dome cracks and leaks light through. Everyone watches as the dome explodes, the magical shards turning to dust. Johanna stood there, no daughters, no joy, nothing. The witch turns to the avengers, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!!!”

 

“We have done nothing,” Loki backs up. Everyone was now confused as to what was going on.

 

A few groans were heard from behind Loki. So he turned and everyone gasped. Johanna’s eyes widen with tears. Katie, Serena, Ally, Holland, Ellen were trying to stand. They seemed to be in such pain. Johanna backed up, almost tripping on her own feet, “Alistair?”

 

Alistair stood with the girls, “Hello my beloved.”

 

“W-what...how?”

 

“You should know the rules of the dead, Johanna! Just because you traded lives for others, doesn’t mean that it can stay that way!” Alistair stared angrily at his wife. “If the lives didn’t consent, then they can come back!” 

 

“Give me back my… DAUGHTERS!!” Johanna hands lit up in flames, aiming at the avengers.

 

They all moved out of the way, Thor holding his lifeless child out of the way. He was wondering what was going on more than anyone. Johanna just kept firing at them She was too angry to stop. She watched her daughters disappear again, her actions seemed to be justified. But not forgiven. Loki, Stange, and Carol fired back, along with Katie, Holland, and Ally. Ellen and Nat got everyone else to the jet. 

 

As soon as they were on the jet, Alistair was shoved into one of the sides by Thor, “Where is my daughter!!?”

 

“First of all, ow. Second of all, one of them had to stay behind so I could try and talk to my wife,” Alistair explains. 

 

Thor lets go, “How are you gonna talk to that psychopath? She has completely lost it!”

 

“I understand that, but I know my wife. I know how to get her to stop this. I lived with her for four hundred years, don’t worry,” Alistair places a hand on Thor’s shoulder, “Serena? Ellen? You ready?”

 

“What are they doing?” Brunhilde moves her hand to her sword.

 

“Helping,” Serena says. 

 

 

“Ok, strategy! Go!” Loki looks over their little wall of protection, pointing at Carol. 

 

“Me?! Why me!? You’re the god! You come up with something!” Carol yells at Loki.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I thought you were always in charge!” Loki stares down Carol.

 

“This is why we aren’t friends!” Carol’s fists lights up, firing at Johanna, then ducking back down. 

 

“You two sound like a married couple,” Katie pops out of nowhere. 

 

“GAH! Control your child!” Carol glares at Loki. 

 

“No.”

 

“Oh, just shut up,” Holland jumps behind the wall. 

 

“Please! You both either settle this tension by fonduing or SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” Strange’s eye starts to twitch in Loki and Carol’s direction. The two shut up, too awkward to start talking after that. 

 

Thunder crashed above and lightning struck the ground. Until, it stopped. Everyone stopped. A light drizzle came down upon them all, continuing to soak them. Everyone came out of their hiding, parents holding on tightly to their kids. They all walked forwards, not believing their sight. Johanna, tears silently flowed down her cheeks, stood there. Facing the people she had hurt most: Alistair, Joan, and Athena. They only stood a couple feet away from the witch. Not wanting her to run off or be anymore spooked. “Hello Johanna,” Alistair speaks up. Johanna shakes her head slowly, “Please come with me. We can “live” peacefully together, but only if you come with us.”

 

“I can’t. Not after everything I’ve done for us,” Johanna steps back.

 

“The only thing you’ve done besides raising children, that weren’t your’s, was betrayed all of us,” Athena takes a step forward. 

 

“No. That’s not true,” Johanna mumbles. 

 

“Mama, prithee cometh home.  Prithee cometh backeth to us.  Cometh home. We shall f'rgive thee.  We gage,” Joan holds her hand out. “Moth'r taketh mine own handeth and we shalt all wend in peace.”

 

“I won't see you grow up if I take your hand, darling,” Johanna sinks to her knees. 

 

Everyone on the sidelines watches this unfold, “She might actually leave,” Brunnhilde whispers. 

 

“You can my love. I saw them grow up in the underworld. Besides you already saw these beautiful grow up. It will be ok if you come with us. The two of us can finally be besides our own daughters. We can finally rest peacefully. You only have to take our hands, that’s all,” Alistair reaches his hand out. 

 

“Even if I did something wrong, how can you forgive?” Johanna whisper says, avoiding everyone’s gaze.

 

Alistair walks up to his beloved, kneeling in front of her, “You are my wife. I love you and always will. No matter what you have done. You have and always will be my sunflower.”

 

Alistair raises one hand to his wife’s cheek, caressing her soft skin with his fun. Johanna leans into his touch, missing his touch and the feeling of him being near. Her tears stop. A small, soft smile grows. She raises her own hand to his own, keeping his big hand on her cheek. He raises his other hand to her face. Alistair slowly pulls Johanna towards him. Their lips touched once more. Johanna started to cry again, happy that her love was there. Right there. Before her once more. Johanna wrapped her arms around Alistair’s neck, not wanting him to leave. Alistair tears rolled down his cheek with the rain. Feeling joyful for the same reason. 

 

Joan made a ‘yuck’ noise making Athena chuckle a bit, before covering up Joan’s eyes with her hand. Athena looks up and closes her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she stops the rain.  Thor smiles at his child. Strange wraps his arm around Holland as Loki just stands next to his child, for they did not like people contact that much. Brunn and Nat wraps an arm around each other while Carol wraps her arms around her child. They all took a deep breath, realizing…. They won without having to continue a fight. 

Katie looks at the damage to the field, disgusted by what has been done. She lifts one hand and: burn patches are fixed and returned to normal, flowers and small trees grow, rocks are moved to their original place, and just fixes everything. She smirks at her work. 

 

Alistair and Johanna rest their heads against one another, taking in the air. The honeysuckle air. The rain dew air. The air that kept them all alive. The air that not too long ago, held a battle of cries, “Can we wend anonymous?” Joan comments. 

 

“Yes,” Johanna whispers, looking into her husband’s eyes, “Let’s go home.”

 

Alistair grins, standing up and taking his wife’s hand. The two walk towards their daughter, picking her up. Completely ignoring the supers that stood among them. They start to walk towards the grounds of the first death, disappearing like ghosts that found peace. 

Athena takes a deep breath, the “dry” blood vanishing and the stab wound cleared up. Athena smiles, a single tear rolls down her cheek, “Bye… mama.”

 

Everyone walks towards Athena, Katie walking up right beside her. Katie slaps her in the face, “You start anymore drama like this and I will personally sacrifice you to the villain.”

 

“First of all, ow. Second of all, ow. Third of all, OW!!” Athena punches Katie in the shoulder. 

 

Loki pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing because he is so done with all the teens. Thor lets out a belly laugh as do the others, finally the day is done, “Ok, next item of business,” everyone looks at Holland, who was slightly shivering, “Can we go home?! It’s freezing and I miss air conditioning! And chocolates!!” Everyone laughs one last time before leaving to go home.

 

 

What is a home? Is it a person? Place? Does home really exist? Is a home a house? Well, home is defined in many different ways by many different people. It’s really depending who you ask. But home should always be where you feel safe and at peace. 


	24. Chapter seventeen

Brandon flutters his eyes open, groaning at the pain in his head. He squints at the bright light that shines through the window. He tries to block the sun with his arm until someone covered his eyes with their hand, “Good morning sleepy head.”

 

“Who are you and why am I in so much pain?” Brandon giggles trying to shake off the hand and turning his head to the other side. 

 

“It’s only me,” Athena removes her hand from the teen boy’s eyes. Brandon’s smile softens, “How ya feeling buddy?” Athena rests her forearms on the bed. 

 

“I’m good, cutie. How ‘bout you?” 

 

“Are you ever gonna stop flirting with me? Like, there are other girls in this building,” Athena flicks Brandon’s nose. 

 

“That’s the thing, you’re the only one I know who won’t punch me in the face. You are the only person who will playfully flirt back. Soooo,” Brandon gets Athena to chuckle. Thor clears his throat, “Annnnnd he’s in there.”

 

“Yep! My dad is here to make sure that you ain’t gonna try anything,” Athena sits back. 

 

Brandon turns his head to the God of Thunder, “You don’t trust me THAT much?” Thor smiles, walking up to teen patting him on the head. “Agh, fine. So how long have I been out?”

 

Athena inhales, avoiding eye contact, “A couple months.”

 

“Define ‘a couple months’,” Brandon face turns to horrified, now just realizing that Athena has long hair. 

 

Athena inhales again, “Well, um, you’ve possessed since last August, it stopped in december. Now it’s june. So you have been in a, well, mini coma. You know, getting your strength and mind back. Haha, soooooo how ya doin’?”

 

Brandon’s eyes widen from the shook, “Holy… fuck.” Athena and Thor go into a fit of laughter, “Is my dad ok!? What exactly happened?! Is everyone else ok?! Like! What the fuck is going on!!? Also! Why did you grow out your hair!!? You look nice, but still!!” 

 

“Hehehe! Everyone is fine! And you didn’t miss so much. Ally and Carol are in space hanging out with family while Holland is learning how to become a proper sorceress. Um, Loki and Katie are on a journey to find Katie’s mom, ‘cause apparently Loki doesn’t know or even remember who that is. Uhh, let’s see what else? Um, Ellen and Nat are on the hunt for a missing hydra agent that has some information on Steve. Serena and her family are on a trip for peace. They are going to sacred temples and places to find something called ‘inner peace’. I don’t really know, all I know is that they are doing some family bonding. Oh! One more thing! Morgan asked me out on a date and that went well!” Athena smiles. 

 

Brandon sits up quickly, “MORGAN! MORGAN RHODES STARK ASKED YOU ON A DATE AND YOU SAID YES!!??? HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT WE HAD A CONNECTION!!” Athena falls on the floor laughing. Thor just shakes his head. 

 

“I like how that’s the only thing he paid attention to,” Thor mentions. Athena is hyperventilating from Brandon’s yelling. 

 

Couple hours later….

 

Morgan sits in his lab, playing with some trinket he found in one of his old trunks. He was thinking of what to turn the trinket into when he heard a loud slam of the door opening. Morgan whips his head towards the door, “Brandon!? What are you doing out of bed!?”

 

Brandon was breathing in through his nose angrily, staring at the Stark son, “How. Did. You. Ask. Thor’s. Daughter. Out. On. A. Date?”

 

Morgan purses his lips in confusion, “I just asked.” Brandon’s eye starts to twitch. “Annnd I’m dead.”

 

“Oh yes you are,” Brandon smiles. 

 

“AHHHHH!!!” Morgan screeches out the window. 

 

“I WILL GET YOU ASSHOLE!!” 

 

 

 

Athena sits on the landing platform, ignoring the screams of Morgan. She looked up at the stars, upset that her sisters were all out doing awesome things, while she sat at the tower, “Hey kiddos. How is my princess doing?” Athena just shrugs. “Ah. One of those days. Well, you know they’ll be back right?”

 

“Of course. I just don’t want to be far from them. It still scares me you know? Being away from them. I don’t want like when they leave,” Athena leans on her dad. 

 

“I understand. I still can’t stand when Loki leaves. Or when Heimdall gives me the silent treatment,” Athena gives a small chuckle, “Don’t worry, they’ll be back.” Thor wraps an arm around his child, looking up at the stars with her. 

 

“I wonder how everyone is doing?” Athena questions. 

 

 

“AHHHHH!” Ally and her younger brothers scream, as the Milano starts flying down. 

 

“AHHHHH!” Katie screams angrily as Loki admits that they are lost. 

 

“AHHHH!” Ellen screams at the computer that decided to run out of battery, right as she was reading something. 

 

“AHHH!” Holland screams as she falls through one of the other students portals. 

 

Serena is just mediating with her dad as Brunn sleeps, resting her head on Banner’s thigh. 

 

 

“I think they’re fine,” Thor responds, knowing full well that Loki is lost. 

 

 

Life:  the condition that distinguishes animals and plants from inorganic matter, including the capacity for growth, reproduction, functional activity, and continual change preceding death. Or the existence of an individual human being or animal. That’s the actual definition(s), I looked it up. But life, like home, is also defined in many different ways. All depending on who you ask. Life is meaningless to some. 

 


	25. Chapter Eighteen: 10 years later

The night sky shines so bright through the trees of the lush forest. The wind smelt of a campfire and evergreen. The paths were all dirt, rocks, and patches of grass. The forest was thick with the trees. As much as this was all beautiful, it was also all dangerous. It was also deep and dark when needed. If on the outside, you wouldn’t be able to hear within. Nothing could be heard. Even when you tried to be heard. A place like this, you either got lost in by accident or on purpose. If you need to hide, it’s a place like this you would go. Now for Athena, this place was no good. For she still was found and was currently being hunted.

 

Athena runs along the dirt path, Serena running alongside her, and a bundle within her arms. The two were running from someone who wanted what was in Athena’s arms and they were headed to the meet up place, where Heimdall is going to open the bifrost for them to escape earth. They needed to leave. This hunt has lasted too long. 

This betrayal has gone on far enough. This war, was just beginning. The heroes and villains can not stop what has begun. For what has begun, has already wiped most out. “Aaaatheeenaa! Where are you?! You have something of mine!!” A voice calls from behind. 

 

Athena stops, just a couple yards from the pickup, “What are doing?!” Serena stops. 

 

“Take him! I’ll hold him off while you and the baby get to Asgardia!” Athena places the bundle into Serena’s arms.

 

Serena shook her head, “No! I can’t leave you! I just got you!”

 

“Take my son! And run!” Athena places a quick kiss on Serena’s cheek then shoves her a bit, “Now go!” 

 

Serena shook her head as she runs off, the bundle starting to cry. Serena didn’t need to run far, “Heimdall! Open the bifrost!! Now!!” 

 

“Not so fast!” Serena gasped as she turned around to see the man they are trying to run from. Athena was on the ground, the man’s foot holding her back down, “Now give me my son!!” 

 

Serena looked up then quickly at the man, “NEVER!” the bifrost appears, taking Serena and the baby far away from earth.

 

“NOOO!” the man runs forwards, but he doesn’t make it. The bifrost vanishes, leaving only the marking of the norse gods. The man growls, whipping his head towards Athena. He crouches down to her level, grabbing her face, “Do you think you can hide my son away from me forever?”

 

Athena spits in the man’s face, “Fuck you.”

 

“Remember that you started this,”  the man harshly lets go of Athena’s face, wiping off the spit. 

 

“Ya I know. Katie is gonna kill,” Athena mumbles, trying to sit up. 

 

The man looks up into the night sky, “Can I at least know the name of my son?” 

 

Athena takes a small inhale of the ear, “Why should I tell my enemy what he wants to know?”

 

The man chuckles, turning back to Athena, “Because I’m your husband. Well, I will be.”

 

“Brandon,” Athena starts to feel dizzy, “you will never be my husband.” Athena faints onto the cold dirt patch. She had been shot by a tranquilizer. 

 

 

Serena cries silently, holding the small baby boy in her arms. She sits on the floor of the bifrost platform, Heimdall comforting her as best he could as they wait for the arrival of Thor and Loki. The remaining original avengers and avengers in general. As the two gods arrive, their mother right with them, they realize that Serena and the baby are the only ones who made it through. Loki crashes to high knees, not seeing his child in sight and Frigga kneels alongside him, hugging him for comfort. Thor slowly walks up to the crying Valkyrie Maiden, “Is this him? My grandson?”

 

Serena nodds, holding the child up, “Take him. I don’t want anything to do with him!” with that, Serena flies off. Too upset at this whole situation. 

 

Loki stands up angrily at her words, but calms down when Frigga placed a single hand on his shoulder, “She is upset. She needs time to breathe and think. Lots has happened in the past twenty six years and I think it’s best if we all take a break,” Frigga turns to Heimdall, “Give me the sword. We are shutting down all communication with Midgard.”

 

“Mother! You can not be serious!?” Loki calmly speaks in shock. He watches as Heimdall removes the sword, giving it to the queen.

 

“I am serious. I know that the last remaining heroes and villains need our help, but it is time that we stop and just step aside. Maybe the boy will let go of his power and move on. Or maybe, when this baby boy here has grown, he can stop his father’s rein. But for now, we stay out of it,” Frigga takes the sword and rides off to the vault of lost treasures. 

 

Loki looks at the other god, “Are you ok?”

 

“He has one eye that’s green and the other is orange,” Thor smiles. Heimdall comes over to see, as does the god of mischief. 

 

“What do we do now?” Heimdall asks. 

 

 

 

Brandon sighs at the stubborn goddess. He picks her up bridal style and carries her to his home in the city. The city which he now rules. He has ruled it for a good year now. He feels very accomplished, to have taken down so many heroes and villains and hang their weapons and suits in a grand hall like trophies. His second in command was a boy, Ellen’s age, named Samuel. Samuel was the one who shot Athena with a tranquilizer. His city was New York City. His base of operations was where the avengers mansion is. 

 

As they get to the mansion, Athena is immediately put into a power suspension cell. Right next to Katie, Holland, and Ally. Ellen was put into one of those cells too, but her powers weren’t threatening enough for Brandon, so her cell wasn’t turned on. Brandon thought about turning it on, but Ellen had made no attempt to escape. So why worry. 

 

Brandon sat in his office, on the window seal, drinking wine from a glass. “I hate locking my Rapunzel and the others, but it’s what I have to do if they won’t be at my side,” Samuel walks in, very concerned for his boss’s mental health, “Hello Sammy.”

 

“Sir, I know you are my boss and everything, but can you please stop calling me that?” Samuel walks up, grabbing his own glass of wine.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Brandon gulps down the rest of his wine, looking over at the lights in the distance. 

 

Samuel sits down besides Brandon, “May I ask why you are doing this?”

 

“Only if I get to ask why you wanted to join me?” Brandon refills his glass. 

 

“Because my mother abandoned me just to look for my goodie two shoes twin sister then once she realized that my sister was gone…” Samuel looks out the window, “she just completely forgot about me.”

 

“Sad tale. Now my turn,” Brandon sits back down, “Now, I’m actually going to start from the very beginning, because I’m bored. But I’m actually doing all of this for revenge. But I wasn’t always like this, so brace yourself: ‘This is the story of how I die. Just kidding, this is actually a very fun story and truth is, it isn’t even mine. This is a story of a team, called The Maidens. And it starts in the summer. With the sun. Now, once upon a time….”

 

 

Stories are written and told for entertainment, a backstory, or just to pass time. Stories come in many forms, such as songs, poems, plays, etc. Now the thing is, some stories have very different endings and tellings. It’s all depending on who has lived through them and what point of view they had. 

 

The End

?


	26. Bonus Chapter: Questions to be Answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole list of questions my friends had for me after the story was finished. FYI lots of questions

1.How did Alistair get into the realm with the heroes and villains when all he did was kidnapped a few heroes’ daughters? 

‘The underworld is neither a heaven or hell. It is just a place where the dead go. There are illusional places for the dead to rest peacefully. They could relive their life in an illusion if they wanted or hang out with the other dead people there. There are also passages between these “illusions” for the dead to cross over. So the river, is one of those passages.’   
  
2\. How did Steve die? 

‘A mission gone wrong.’   
  
3\. Are there magical creatures in the realm with the dead? Like in the forest maybe? (Dragons are cool...and so are unicorns....and nymphs...)

‘Yes, because all dead go to the underworld. And lots of those species are in fact dead.’   
  
4\. Why’d Alistar come out of the river? Why not a tree? And how did he get there in the first place?

‘The river is one of those passages that leads him from his illusion to the avengers’ illusion.’   
  
5\. Why did Johanna take any advice from the old lady that killed her daughters? Did she just make amends after the prophecy?

‘She actually didn’t until the avengers stole some of the flowers. Then she was slowly turning kinda insane.’   
  
6\. Who even is the old lady?

‘A goddess of Discord who likes to create chaos.’

 

  1. How many powers does each child get from their respective parent(s), and how did their own unique powers manifest?



‘On the number? Well, it all depends really. Well, for unique powers, if both parents have powers then obviously the child is going to have some sort of variation of said powers or a mixture of both. Or develop their own (kinda like a mutant). If one parent has powers, then the child is gonna have that power, none, or a variation of it. Now if a child has parents with no powers, then most likely that child is not gonna have any. Again, all depends.’

 

  1. Where does this fit in the timeline? 



‘It is said a few times already, but this takes place in the year 2036-7.’

 

  1. How did Serena have a fully detailed dream/vision of Johanna’s past from centuries ago? 



‘Now, that is an excellent question. One that I did not have an answer for until literally just now, the witch from earlier gave it to her because she likes to watch how people react to things. Like, if they believe them or not.’

 

  1. Is Austria truly the root of all evil?



‘I’m going to go with no.’

 

  1. Are there any other super children? If so, who?



Brandon Barnes - adopted son of White Wolf and Falcon.

Morgan Stark - son of Iron Man and Pepper Potts. 

Hogun Stark - daughter of Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Petra Stark - daughter of Iron Man and Pepper Potts.

Ode Udaku - daughter of Black Panther and Storm.

Trianna Maximoff - daughter of Vision and Scarlet Witch.

Natalia Barton - daughter of Hawkeye, mother unknown.

Kevin and Han Quill - twin sons of Quill and Gamora.

Samuel Rogers - twin son of Black Widow and Captain America.

Jacob Lewis - son of Darcy Lewis, father unknown.

Sandra and Tyler Murdock - twins of Daredevil, mother unknown.

Danny Cage - son of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. 

Luci Castle - daughter of The Punisher, mother unknown.

Henry Pym - son of The Wasp and Ant-man.

Brave Lebeau - son of Rogue and Gambit. 

‘These are all the children that are known.’

 

  1. How did death affect each of our hair colors and powers? Why does being dead take away all the markers of powers when there is a special place in death for people who possess them?



‘When you enter the underworld, you appear as your most peaceful self. In the underworld, there is only peace and so you are not really allowed to attack someone with powers of any kind. For the appearance, it’s again your most peaceful self. So everyone’s hair is turned normal. If you have a missing limb, it gets attached right back. It’s Death’s way of saying, “you are dead now. Except it. You are to remain peaceful and without powers. You may live in whatever fantasy you like, but you are to be peaceful about it.”’

 

  1. Did being dead somehow remove all remnants of enchantment? But if that were the case, would Holland not be dead since she is a sentient enchantment? 



‘Well, Holland was made by magic and yes it was probably mentioned that she is just a magical artifact but the truth is, is that she is just a human made from magic. Just like Athena is made from a star, but is still alive. So no she is dead. Well, was. And yes, being dead removes all remnants of enchantment. Well most of it.’

 

  1. Who is Katie’s other parent? 



‘I shall never say. Hehehehhehehehehehhehehehehehehehehe.’ 

 

  1. Why did you call me Ellen the whole time?



‘Because that’s you name and I’m just realizing that your character and mine don’t interact a whole lot. Also, I’m not the one who narrated the story, if I was, then you would have been called all the nicknames I listed earlier.’

 

  1. Why’d you make me overly shy in the beginning?



‘I didn’t. In my opinion I think I made you just awkward which might have been seen as shy.’

 

  1. What gave you the idea to write this in the first place?

‘I have no fucking clue, imma be honest with y’all. I guess thought I could just make a story for us and I didn’t really have a story for it. I was just going with the flow. As you may have seen. This whole thing was just me being bored and wanting to write something instead of the other million things I have to write.’

 

    1. How’d you manage to do homework and write without losing hours upon hours of sleep?

‘I…. don’t know. I just work and get things done so then I can do things I like. I sometimes forget homework and then I just do it. I just go with the flow and so far it has not made me lose sleep.’

 

    1. When I explained my character’s powers (the voices and the clairvoyance) I’m curious to see how you imagined them. Based on what you wrote, you’re fake on the voices was very different from mine. When I said that my character has mysterious voices in your head, what did you see/imagine/picture/hear? 

‘Well, as you described your voices I was actually planning on making them like little mischievous helpers that love to mess around and argue with each other. But then I kinda forgot about them and then you reminded me that you had them. So I did try to remember the fact that you had them, but they just didn’t fit in, so I tried to make sure your voices had their moments.’

  


20, Where’d you get your idea that the countryside (in what I’m assuming New York, because the tower is mentioned) in the 1700s has the phraseology you showed?How Johanna and Alistair spoke, I mean. 

‘[https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoShakespearean](https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoShakespearean)’ ←--- that. ‘The two are actually first on the other side of the country, but then they lost their girls and then moved to New york. And they found the flowers in the fifteen hundreds so moved away from other humans. That led them to only speak 16th century talk. Then they moved to the city and learned modern english.’

  

    1. What was on the computer I was reading in chapter seventeen? I thought me and Nat were hunting down a hydra agent, so it was relating to that, right?

‘Yes, it’s pretty obvious.’

    1.   
Where does Holland train to be a sorceress? 

‘Same place Strange did.’  
  
23\. Are you going to pick a realm for Katie and Loki to be lost in?  
Like one from Norse Mythology?

``I never said they were lost in a realm and have no idea why you think they are lost in a realm. I just said they are lost in space somewhere, because Katie’s mom is somewhere in space.’  
  
24\. Why is it that sacrificing people willing to be sacrificed can bring back the dead? I get the idea of exchanging a life for a life, but the ‘subjects have to be willing’ fact sounds like Johanna should have known about it somehow. 

‘Sounded fun when I wrote it. So I went with it. And it does say Johanna knows this, obviously. So she probably learned about the dead from something to know this and again she kinda was going insane so she might have also forgotten some things. Again the witch loves creating unreasonable chaos (like it doesn’t have to make sense).’  
  
25\. Why did Alistair help us at all?

‘Well, once he found out his wife was going insane, he wanted to help her become herself again. So he just helped. It was also kinda his fault that the girls never lived with their real parents, so he kinda owed them.’  
  
26\. Where does Ally get her voices from? I know you gave them to her because she requested it as her lower, but there should be an explanation. (I have an idea that it’s because both her parents are not fully human and the ancestry doesn’t really work, so maybe the voices are ancestors from both sides vying for attention. Ron could be a power-hungry celestial or something...or maybe a Kree that’s technically blood related to Carol by blood, since she has Kree blood.)

‘Nah, she just gained them. There’s no fun explanation for the voices just popped into her head one day and she kinda just went with it.’   
  
27\. How is it that Johanna can move her entire store of flowers wherever she goes?

‘She doesn’t and she sold the flower shop. Her magical flowers though, there are only like ten and they’re pretty easy to move.’  
  
28\. Why does suddenly just accepting the idea of death allow Johanna to die? She’s supposed to be immortal, right? 

‘Well, that’s what the witch told her and she believed it. And she never has actually tried to kill herself. And that can just happen in this universe. If you have been meaning to die for a long time, then you can just accept death and move on. It’s pretty cool.’  
  
29\. Why can the dead woman that killed their kids talk to Alistair and Johanna when they’re both alive, but not their kids?

‘I’m very confused by this question, but I’m going to say it’s because she never actually died she’s just a dick.’  
  
30\. Wouldn’t Ally have sensed that old woman that killed Johanna’s blood daughters? She has her voices almost the whole time she lives with Johanna.

‘Again very confused on what you are asking. But, the witch never visits the girls in those sixteen years and at the tower she is a goddess that is more powerful than Ally so she probably just hid herself. Again, I kinda don’t know what you’re asking.’  
  
31\. Seeing as Loki in Norse mythology can eat food faster than literally any living organism, can Katie do that? Is there an eating competition at some point? 

‘Sure.’  
  
32\. How did Serena and Banner convince Brunnhilde to go on a journey for inner peace when she’s the living embodiment of ‘yolo’? (An excerpt of that conversation would be amazing)

‘I’M GOING TO WRITE THAT, HOLD PLEASE!!’  
  
33\. Do we have a talk with Alistair before returning to being alive? If so, does he have to convince anyone to return?

‘Yes. He comes up with this whole plan and speaks to all the girls about their roles and such. Some of it is explained-ish in the chapter. In the end his plan works and the girls live, so that’s that.’

  

    1. Also; are there any powers any of us have which you didn’t fully mention/go over?

‘Probably. I just didn’t feel like explaining everything. I’ll send a profilo of each of, maybe.’

  

    1. About Holland’s two-dad dynamic. Considering Wong’s sense of humor and how serious Strange is on average, do you think she took it upon herself to make all the dad jokes for both of them? And then Strange looks some up and makes some? And then they have a dad-joke-competition? And Wong only laughs when Holland tells one just to annoy Strange?

‘I’m going with yes.’  
  
36\. Why is Loki, who is normally completely apathetic, so protective?

‘’Cause I’m allowed to make him that way for thirty seconds. My universe my rules.’

  

    1. Was Brandon narrating a story he was not there to see?

‘He was probably told parts he wasn’t in. Athena and him were friends and they did speak a lot. So I’m guessing Athena just told him the story. So he knows everything.’

  

    1. What happens to us? It’s like the MCU was made of the first solo movies and Infinity War and that’s it.

‘Well it kinda is. Again my universe. But in infinity war, Carol, Clint, and Scott were called and they defeated Thanos right then and there. So ya.’

  

    1. Why’d Brandon go evil? Because Athena didn’t like him? Then how’d they have a kid?

‘Revenge thing against Athena. Yes and No. The two got drunk one night.’

  

    1. What powers does Brandon have?

‘None, surprisingly. He is just very odd.’

  

    1. Did he stop smoking?

‘Yes. Athena used her sirens powers to make him stop.’

  

    1. Why didn’t Athena date him? She seemed to like him.

‘They actually dated for a year until Brandon found out that she used his powers against him instead of trusting him to make these decisions on his own.’

  

    1. What’s Athena and Brandon’s kids name?

‘Flynn.’

  

    1. Did any of the rest of us have kids?

‘Probably.’

  

    1. What happened to the rest of the bangers and where are they?

‘Bangers? No idea.’

  

    1. Did Loki and Katie find Katie’s mother?

‘At some point yes.’

  

    1. How insane is Brandon and would he hurt us while in the suspension cells?

‘Sane-insane. He’s crazy up until a point. And he’d only hurt Athena.’

  

    1. How would Brandon know about our lives and backstories?

‘Answered this in question #37.’

  

    1. Where are the guardians of the galaxy?

‘In space somewhere. Guarding the galaxy.’

  

    1. How did Brandon catch so many heroes and villains? He doesn’t seem to have powers.

‘He is insanely smart and kinda used them against one another then took them out the best he could. It worked and so he won.’

  

    1. What powers does Athena and Brandon’s kid have?

‘No idea.’

    1.   
Did Holland ever become a sorceress?

‘Yes.’

  

    1. Did me and Nat find that hydra agent?

‘At some point yes.’

  

    1. Is hydra still around as Brandon takes over?

‘Yes, Brandon actually convinces them to help take over all of New york.’

  

    1. What became of Johanna’s store in the city that we all lived above for 16 years?

‘Nothing actually. It becomes a symbol to them, as a place of home but loss. Brandon doesn’t even touch it. He doesn’t allow anyone to, he believes n that symbol and doesn’t want it to get ruined.’

  

    1. Where’s Spider-Man?

‘That’s an excellent question and I’m to say…. He’s there, just not there.’

  

    1. Can you make a list of all of us and our parents, even if they’re unknown or something.

‘I will at some point, hold please.’

  

    1. Also, who’s Athena’s second parent? Maybe you mentioned it and I forgot, but still.

‘She was literally created by a star. She is star dust turned into a person. She is metal forged with the heart of a star. Thor just so happens to be there when she opened her eyes.’

  

    1. Why’d you decide to have Ellen not suspended? If I was in that position, I wouldn’t escape either, but that’s so I can eavesdrop on everything Brandon says. But if I can’t do anything or hear anything and am useless, why not have me suspended like the other maidens?

‘Ellen doesn’t have as powerful powers (not that she has actual powers) as the rest of them, so Brandon didn't see her as a threat. And her senses aren’t like Ally’s and the cells are in the basement where she won’t be able to hear anything and none of the guards or anyone talks near the cells because they know that Ellen is listening.’ 

  

    1. How did he capture all of us? Where were we when he captured us? Did we put up a fight? 

‘Smartly and creatively. Manipulation mostly. Anywhere that you were is my guess. Home or on a mission of at the mansion or tower. Of course we did.’

  

    1. When did you guys have a kid? Why did you take the kid and run? How old is the kid when you take it? 

‘The kid is a month old and Brandon takes over just two months into the pregnancy. We are all, so ya. I hope you read the chapter title.’ 

  

    1. You do realize that your character is following a dangerously similar path to Johanna with this whole kidnapping a child thing, right? Even if it is technically your own. A different group of people would raise it, and it would grow up completely alienated from its parents, one of whom is a maniac or monster. (Like Johanna was. In this instance, Brandon is Johanna, and you are Alistar.)

‘That is a good observation that I did not notice. And I will take that into consideration for the future. ‘Cause I like that. I don’t know why that’s the theme for this. But I like it.’  
  


    1. What city does Brandon rule over? Is it NYC???

‘It says it, literally in the chapter, yes NYC.’

    1.   
How did he seize power (my guess is a violent, bloody coup)?

‘No very peacefully and lots of manipulation.’

    1.   
Why are the kid’s eyes two different colors? What does that symbolize? You hinted at the kid having a one grand destiny — what is that, and how do they know it is destined to the thing?

‘The kid doesn’t have a destiny, they are just hoping he ends his father’s rein and free’s the girls. And his eyes, that just because I wanted him to have two different colored eyes.’

  

    1. How did Brandon catch up to you and Serena so quickly?

‘He’s… odd, like I said. He just caught up or one of his minions teleported him.’

  

    1. And why does Brandon trust Samuel so much?

‘Because he Steve to his Bucky. That and Samuel was so willing to get back at the team for “abandoning” him. Brandon knows the true story of that, but he doesn’t really want to tell him, so he’s waiting for the perfect time.’’

  

    1. And where’s the dog that used to be in the tower? He’s the reason you found Thor in the first place, after all.

‘That is also a good question. I’m going to say death because it was just a normal, median sized dog and they don't really live over twelve and the dog was already seven-ish.’

  

    1. Where are the other young avengers?

‘Killed. Retired. Surrendered. Forgotten. Lost. In Asgardia.’

  

    1. How the absolute heck did Brandon manage to seize power from literally all of the forces for good in the entire universe (not just planet) without getting stopped or at least losing 2 limbs and an eye?

‘Again he didn’t really fight anybody, only the Maidens. Everyone else he just manipulated against each other. It only took a couple months for him, so obviously it worked. He probably did something like in secret so he got power faster. He a sneaky fucker, that’s all you need to know.’

  

    1. And how did he catch Ally? She can sense the near future and her voices would have most assuredly mentioned there’s a guy trying to catch her. Actually, how did he catch any of us?

‘Again manipulation or traps, probably traps that would turn ones powers off and so he could be able to take them down more easily.’

  

    1. And how long did it take for him to seize power to that degree? The whole time between chapters 17 and 18? Or maybe only a few years. If it was the full span of time between chapters, don’t you think more of us would have escaped?

‘I answered this earlier, but I’ll answer again. He takes over in just a couple of months.’

  

    1. How are there not other governments around the world trying to stop him? Or prevent this from happening?

‘Now THAT is another great question. I’m guessing that since he did in fact manipulate so many people, that he was also able to deceive people in the govt. to work alongside him and not against him. I mean there are still people in the world who don’t like the supers so…. those people definitely helped.’

  

    1. Does Samuel ever talk to us/ free us?

‘He likes to talk to Ellen and just make fun of her. He believes she knows him and it makes him mad that she keeps telling him, “I don’t know you.” The rest of us are like in a coma of sorts, so he can’t really talk to anyone else.’

  

    1. Why’d Athena have a kid with Brandon at all?

‘Drunk, angry one night stand that Athena really regrets. But she didn’t want to get rid of the child. BUT Athena refused to let Brandon see his kid due to their arguments and him taking over.’

  

    1. And how did Steve’s death affect Bucky?

‘Badly. He went away for a year to search for the culprit of the whole thing. When he returned, because he found nothing, he took care of Nat, his son, and Tony because they were affected the most.’

  

    1. What drove Brandon to be so rebellious and violent in the first place? Is that witch that killed Johanna’s kids possessing Brandon?

‘Nope. He just got angry and vengeful. Mostly at the Maidens.’

  

    1. Why is it mentioned that Samuel is near my age specifically? I felt like that was because I’m still awake, so maybe when Brandon is gone he talks to me. 

‘Nope he is just your twin that ran away after believing that Nat loved you more than him and forgot him.’

    1.   
Why is Asgard called Asgardia in chapter 18?

‘Because it’s asgard mixed with Wakandan tech and it’s a new version of asgard. Asgardia is a place for all, like a safe haven. Hela, Thor, and Loki currently rule it side by side. Thor is kinda terrified because he thinks Hela is gonna stab him during a meeting because she’s bored.’

    1.   
Could we get a bonus chapter of our birthdays with our actual parents? Only if you want to, though.

‘Yes. I’m planning on it.’

    1.   
What became of that witch that killed Johanna’s daughters?

‘She goes around to other places in the universe, starting chaos and everything. The only place she doesn’t cause chaos is where Hela is because she ain’t messing with that bitch.’

    1.   
How do the cages work?

‘They have kind of these electric fields that compress their powers and pull powers out and kinda suffocate them without killing them. They are just suspended in the air as the electricity or whatever you want to call it, compresses her powers. Again they are just put into the cells and the cell suspends their powers without actually hurting them. I don’t really know how to explain it.’

    1.   
Breakout attempt stories…?

‘Maybe.’

    1.   
How was each reacting to captivity?

‘I’m confused because of how this is worded. I’m guessing you’re asking bot how each girl reacted to being in captivity, so I’m going to answer that. At first they were all confused, because you know they each have abilities that could totally escape, so they were a bit surprised and scared that someone was capable of capturing the, Especially a friend.’

    1.   
Did they ever get out?

‘No idea. Haven’t gotten there.’

    1.   
Was Serena ever caught?

‘No. It says in the last chapter that she is in Asgardia.’ 





	27. Bonus Chapter: Profilos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more stuff about the girls

Name: Ellen (Jamie) Nicole Rogers

D.O.B.: May 18th, 2020

Status: alive

Documented Citizenship: American

Place of Birth: Brooklyn Birthing Center

Race: american, irish, and russian. So white

Gender: female

Dental: classified

Languages: english, latin, italian

Title: Queen of History

Height: 5’9

Weight: 127 lbs

Hair: dirty blonde with dyed blue tips, an inch above shoulder

Identifiable markings: dark patch on right shoulder, freckles

Family: Natasha Romanoff (mother), Steven Rogers (father), Samuel Clinton Rogers (twin brother), James Barnes (godfather), Sam Wilson (godfather), and Lucia (adopted wolf).

Education: highschool graduate, college graduate

Employment: library owner and author

Abilities/Weapons: super senses, adapted super strength, guns (her favorites), and throwing knives.

 

Name: Holland (Kaia) Strange-Wong

D.O.B.: May 19th, 2020

Status: alive

Documented Citizenship: American 

Place of Birth: New York Sanctum

Race: american and chinese

Gender: female

Dental: classified

Languages: english, spanish, and korean

Title: Sorceress Kaia

Height: 5’9

Weight: 170 lbs

Hair: brownish-black, a little bit above middle back

Identifiable markings: small mole middle of forehead, dark skin patch on torso, small line of flowers around left ankle and small wings on inside right elbow

Family: Stephen Strange (father), Wong (father), and Socks (adopted cat). 

Education: highschool graduate, college graduate

Employment: coffee shop owner and protector of New York sanctum

Abilities/Weapons: sorcery, mostly portals, and magic whip

 

Name: Ally (Nicole) Maria Danvers

D.O.B.: May 20th, 2020

Status: alive

Documented Citizenship: American 

Place of Birth: somewhere in Louisiana

Race: american and celestial

Gender: female

Dental: classified

Languages: english, french, and draconic

Title: Star-Queen

Height: 5’8

Weight: 125 lbs

Hair: silver, long mohawk

Identifiable markings: freckles, birthmark on shoulder

Family: Carol Danvers (mother), Peter Quill (father), Kevin and Han Quill (younger twin brothers), Gamora (step-mother), Maria Rambeau (aunt and godmother), Monica Rambeau (cousin), and Allan and Nala (adopted flerkens, one looks like a large calico and the other looks like black/grey/white massive fluffy cat). 

Education: highschool graduate, college graduate

Employment: owns a chain of comic book stores and is a comic book store writer

Abilities/Weapons: multiple (annoying) helpful voices, super senses (minus sight), photon blasts, space gun

 

Name: Serena (Magna) Banner

D.O.B.: May 21th, 2020

Status: alive

Documented Citizenship: American 

Place of Birth: Avengers tower

Race: american and asgardian

Gender: female

Dental: classified

Languages: english, chinese

Title: Viking Duchess

Height: 5’10

Weight: 117 lbs

Hair: orange-ginger strawberry blonde highlights, an inch under shoulder length

Identifiable markings: traditional chinese dragon tattoo up spine

Family: Brunnhilde (mother), Bruce Banner (father), Goober (adopted german shepherd), Thor (godfather) and Tony Stark (godfather). 

Education: highschool graduate, college graduate

Employment: avenger/valkyrie

Abilities/Weapons: super strength, flight, swords, and shield

 

Name: Katie (Hiccup) Lokidottir

D.O.B.: May 22th, 2020

Status: alive

Documented Citizenship: American 

Place of Birth: avengers towers

Race: asgardian, frost giant, kree

Gender: female

Dental: classified

Languages: english, latin, asl, and sindarin

Title: Dragon Princess

Height: 5’6

Weight: 135 lbs

Hair: blonde-chestnut, shoulder length

Identifiable markings: scars 

Family: Loki (father), Monna-lina (mother), Rocket Raccoon (godfather), Frigga (grandmother), Clint Barton (uncle-ish) Natalia Barton (cousin-ish), Thor (uncle), Athena (cousin), Morgan Stark (cousin in law), Flynn (first cousin, once removed), Oreo (adopted raccoon), and Eleanor (adopted irish wolfhound).  

Education: highschool graduate, college graduate

Employment: avenger, demi-god of tricks

Abilities/Weapons: sorcery, daggers, throwing knives, elemental, mind reading

 

Name: Athena (------) Thorsdottir

D.O.B.: May 24th, 2020

Status: alive

Documented Citizenship: American 

Place of Birth: Nidavellir

Race: asgardian 

Gender: female

Dental: classified

Languages: english, asl

Title: Rapunzel

Height: 5’7

Weight: 158 lbs

Hair: golden, long

Identifiable markings: sleeve tattoo on right arm, scars of lightning all over body,

Family: Thor (father), Heimdall (godfather - pun intended), Clint Barton (adoptive Father), Natalia Barton (adoptive sister), Frigga (grandmother), Loki (uncle), and Katie (cousin), Morgan Stark (husband), and Flynn (son). 

Education: highschool graduate, college graduate

Employment: avenger, dog walker, goddess of the sky

Abilities/Weapons: lightning(storm summoner), siren spell, bow and arrows, animal control, double sided battle axe. 

  
  


**More information: (pre-18th year of life)**

 

Sheldon, Black Widow:

_ Personality _ : I guess I’m a nerd: with history, English, mythology, and books, to name a few areas, and I’m really proud of that, which is apparently not normal. I really love to work out, read, write, and talk to my fiends. I sort of have two modes when it comes to being social: ‘overly awkward‘ and ‘can’t shut up’. I have the ability to function completely normal even with only 2 hours of sleep, and get exceedingly good grades, but don’t know how. I’m loyal to a fault to those close to me and tend to think of my friends and those I love as the epitome of good things and as better than me. I try my best to be open to others’ points of view regardless of the topic of conversation or if I like the person, but at the same time can defend my own point of view. I’m overly analytical and logical to be point of being cynical and tend to not appreciate things that have no practical value. Those that don’t know me think I’m full of myself, but in reality I quite loathe myself and wish I were more like my loved ones. The main reason I’m not is I cannot deny myself my personality; it causes me to overthink and analyze things to a tiring degree that’s off-putting to many others, but it’s me and I can’t stop unless I find an outlet that allows me to vent. If left alone for too long (which isn’t long at all), I fall into a rather dark and intricate mental state that leaves me tired and depleted until I find someone I care about or someone who understands me to talk to. 

 

_ Style _ : form-fitting, occasional baggy sweatshirt, no hats, jeans that allow movement, tights that go to the ankle, shorts to the knees, preppy to rock, fitted long sleeves, all boots: formal, above-knee, uggs, straps, zippers, platform. Running shoes, necklines that bring out collarbone, but not further, all jackets: biker, leather, studded, zipper, formal. Long sleeves  and sweaters/sweatshirts in winter, ¾ sleeves in fall, t-shirts/tank tops in spring and summer. Main colors are black, gray, blue, white, and a bit of red. Nothing to bright, main rule is clothes always allow complete movement, restrictions is irrational irritating. Necklace with silver symbol of a latin phrase. 

 

_ Job _ : librarian assistant 

 

_ Other facts _ : roman catholic, strawberries, blueberries, carrots, lettuce, bananas, chicken, pork, turkey, venison, mashed potatoes, cheese dogs, croissants, chicken pot pie, work out shakes, fried rice, miso soup, kielbasa, popeyes chicken tenders, bitter coffee, pancakes, dove-bar. Oldest. 

 

Katie, Loki:

_ Personality _ : My personality type is INTP. Logical, original, creative, can become very excited about theories and ideas. Exceptionally capable and driven to turn theories into clear understandings. Highly value logic, competence, and knowledge. Quiet and reserved, hard to get to know well. Individualistic,  having no interest in leading or following others. 

 

_ Style _ : Capris, flats, cropped shirts, and jacket. 

 

_ Job _ : pet store 

 

_ Power _ : elemental

_ Other facts _ : chocolate, mangos, bread. 5th oldest. 

 

Ally, Captain Marvel:

_ Personality _ : I am fiercely loyal to those in my immediate friend groups — and sometimes to a fault. I care for my friends immensely; I sometimes have a tendency to make their problems mine, even if that could have a negative effect on me. Existential crises don’t affect me, and I have no filter when it comes to sharing my philosophical thoughts (if I’m in the middle of a casual conversation, sometimes I’ll just start speaking my thoughts aloud without regard for wherever the conversation was originally). I think logically, analytically, rationally, and philosophically simultaneously. I love challenging people’s perspectives (even if I may share them) because I despise it when someone inherently believes everything they’re told without questioning it or looking for other points of view. I love reading, writing, correcting people’s grammar/learning more about grammar, drawing, coloring, listening to music ranging from Celtic and classical to hard rock and screamo. I love watching crime shows, solving (murder) mysteries and problem solving in general, doing escape rooms, and questioning my own sanity. I’m a feminist. Video games

 

_ Style _ : black loose fitting v-neck shirts, dark fingerless gloves, dark denim jeans anything darker than blue, but heavier than black-like navy, with holes in the knees, black combat boots, and a violet leather jacket with a grey hood attached to the inside. 

 

_ Job _ : comic book store

 

_ Power _ : random mysterious council of inner voices whose motives are unclear, and ability to see/predict/dream the future. 

 

_ Other facts _ : born with silver hair, cantaloupe, mango, apples, bell peppers, pasta with alfredo sauce, cooked veggies, stir fry, beef pot roast, mashed potatoes, deli sandwiches, green bean/tater tot casserole, jambalaya, french fried onions. 3rd oldest. 

 

Holland, Doctor Strange:

_ Personality _ : introvert, but a good leader when the time needs one mostly, fucks with people, quiet with strangers, good with friends, can’t get me to shut up, likes to twirl and dance around and if things go wrong just analyze to make it right, dodges stuff for fun, constantly looking for stuff to improve. Crime shows

  
  


_ Style _ : black skinny jeans with bright blue converse high tops, navy blue leather jacket with a white blue striped t-shirt underneath, black gemstone necklace. 

_ Job _ : waitress

 

_ Power _ : portals to anywhere on the planet

 

_ Other facts _ : kalbi (korean meat dish), samgyeopsal (grilled pork belly also korean), beef stroganoff, tiramisu, chocolate, apples, tea. Second oldest. 

 

Serena, Valkyrie:

_ Personality _ : will be friendly, bubbly, doesn’t want anyone hurt, secretly struggles with severe depression and suicidal thoughts, won’t put up with people’s BS, never truly had a childhood, learned to choke someone at six, low key past, video games, cello, martial arts, draws. DIY, fashion

 

_ Style _ : jumpsuits, flowy ones. 

 

_ Job _ : laser tag arena

 

_ Power _ : super strength

 

_ Other facts _ : 4th oldest. Asian food.

 

Athena, Thor:

_ Personality _ : weird, fun-loving, makes friends easily and everywhere, artistic, writer, dancer(ish), sings but hates to admit it, positively confident with my insanity, drama queen at times, has problems with authority, will always find a way to make a project more outgoing and find loopholes, will find loopholes for anything really, perfectly abnormal, talks to self, loud, self-esteem issues from time to time, huge fangirl, will fight if necessary, unique, magnet for the lost and lonely, nuclear warhead of beauty and creativity, fountain of knowledge of nerd-dom, slowly becoming a book reader, can be messy, collector of weird things, can be wise, can be violent, can punch really hard, is really strong, anger issues, has PTSD, anxiety, has sometype of happy disorder, will be brutally blunt, will not mind telling people to shut the fuck up, apparently I’m the embodiment of ambivalence = meaning I represent this perfect combination of everything that falls between people’s black and white perceptions and expectations. In that I are everything new, fun, creative, different, unique, original all at once and I flaunt it flawlessly, I push pass the dark bullshit of the world very well, I’m steadfast, certaina, and strong, but also speak solace in my friends, I manage to find humor in everything. 

 

_ Style _ : beanies, charm necklaces, loose tanks, off shoulder crop-tops, bohemian style, ankle bracelets, chokers, universe in a necklace, witch rings, colorful dial rome number quartz watch necklace, harem loose yoga pants, shorts, graphic tees, (might be mistaken for a hippie), Trumpet Sleeve Frill Longline Sheer Kimono, rubber and beaded bracelets, oversized open shirts, hoodies t-shirts, lita heels, flip flops, no shoes probably, fingerless gloves, cuff earrings, cherry red lipstick, nose ring, tongue piercing, leather jacket. 

 

_ Job _ : dog sitter

 

_ Powers _ : siren song, animal summoning, can bring others into song. 

 

_ Other Facts _ : born with golden hair. Youngest. 


	28. Bonus Chapter: Convincing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a random chapter for my friend because they were curious about something.

“You want to what?” Brunnhilde lays on the couch. 

 

“We want to go on a relaxing trip around the world this summer, for mediation and discovering,” Banner sits next to his girlfriend, giving her a slight pout.

 

Serena holds back a giggle and sits on the other side of her mother, also giving a slight pout, “Oh hel no.” Brunn sits up and stands, walking to the kitchen for a beer. 

 

Banner and his tall child look at each other, thinking of the exact same thing, “You can sleep and bring alcohol if you come with us.”

 

“Why would I want to travel the world when I just do that here?” Brunnhilde smirks. 

 

“Because you’d be just us two,” Serena rested her chin on her fist, knowing full well that THAT grabbed her mom’s attention.

 

“Wait,” Brunn hold sup her hand, placing her beer on the counter, “It will just be you two?” 

 

“Yep. Only us. No one else. Just the three of us, exploring, relaxing, discovering, and so on,” Banner walks over to Brunn, smiling a bit. 

 

Brunn raises a brow, questioning her boyfriend and daughter. Questioning if she can believe the two. She squints at the two, being very cautious of their pouts, How long are we gone for?” 

 

The two look at each other and grin, turing back to the mother, “All. Summer.” Brunn starts to grow a smile. A whole summer of no team, lots of drinking, sleeping, relaxation, no missions. She’s starting to enjoy this.

 

“Ok, I’ll go. When are we leaving and where to?” Brunn goes back to her drink.

 

“Tomorrow. We’re first going to Cape Elizabeth, Maine. Not too far from here actually. Then we are headed to The Wilderness Hotel in Nellim, Finland. The rest is debatable, apparently,” Serena scowls at her father. 

 

Banner gives a small gasp, “First of all, we both said that if your mother does agree that she will choose the third stop after the ones we agreed on! We had a talk about this!”

 

“Ya, but she’s not gonna choose a place!” 

 

“How would you know?! We haven’t even asked her!” 

 

“Wait, we’re leaving tomorrow? How did you know I was gonna say yes?” Brunn scowls them, crossing her arms. 

 

Banner and Serena freeze, not knowing an answer for that. Banner turns on his toes to his scary, short girlfriend, “Um, well, you see…. We just knew that you’d say yes because..” Banner turns to his tall child, seeing her shrugg, “well, we just knew.”

 

“That’s totally convincing,” Brunn takes a sip of her beer. 

 

“You still coming?” Serena rests her chin on her arms.

 

“Ya. Anytime where I get to leave Loki’s drama and Thor’s stupidity is by far the time of my life,” Brunn walks over to pat her child’s head then her boyfriend’s. As Brunn walks to her room to pack what she wanted, Banner and Serena slide over to one another giving each other a small high five before going to their own rooms to finish packing. 

  
  


Convincing a mother, that just so happens to be a short, alcoholic, fierce woman that could kill you with her strength alone, is not an easy task. But as long as alcohol and sleeping is involved then it should be pretty simple. 

 


	29. Bonus Chapter: First Press Conference

Conference’s were common with the avengers. They had them to keep the public updated on what was going on with them. Last conference announced lots of the avengers retiring from hero work and not introducing any new heroes. That didn’t go well. Now it was the next generation’s turn to take charge. They were all children of the avengers, they were given a practice of what a conference was gonna be like. Pretty rough it seemed. 

It was also gonna be pretty awkward. Since Athena and Brandon broke up and she got with Morgan. Katie was finding it absolutely hilarious and encouraged all the drama. Serena was there to hit Katie upside the head in case she did anything. 

 

All the reporters gathered in the room, taking their seats and gossiping amongst themselves. They didn’t know what to expect for this conference when it was called. Because each conference always had six or more avengers speaking and answering things. And there was only a good three avengers left in the team, so every single one of those reporters were confused and looked down upon the place. Expecting not much. 

 

Peter Parker, the handler of the avengers, walked out, silencing everyone. He walked up to one of the mics, “Good morning or afternoon is what I should say. We are having a big group of people here today, so please be kind and give them a round of applause!” Parker looked towards the door, and everyone gasped. A huge group of young adults came out, “Please welcome, The Avengers!” Parker claps for the young avengers that were walking through the door. 

 

The reporters start going into a frenzy, a few standings, others pointing their mics at the group, and all were blurting out questions and demanding answers. The group consisted of the maidens, Ode, Trianna, Natalia, Henry, Brandon, all six maidens, and all three Starks. Parker stands at the podium as the others sat at the table. Parker grabs his mic, “YO SHUT UP AND ASK ONE AT A TIME!!” Everyone sat down and shut up. “Thank you. Now whoever wants to ask a question please raise your hand.”

 

Loads of reporters raised their hands, several murmuring to themselves about all of this. Peter points to one just three rows in. The man stands, “Yes my question is for dear Mr. Parker, how is your life going with the new baby and everything?” 

 

“Hi Ned. I’m good. Life is good. My wife and I are pretty tired most of the time now. My other little girl has tried four times to hide the baby, so we are a bit worried. But other than that we’re good,” Everyone just ‘aw’s’ and chuckles slightly. “Ok, um. You.” Parker points to the next reporter. 

 

“Hi, hello. Since I’m pretty sure none of us know who you are, do you mind telling us?”

 

“I just want to say that the next time I’m not asked the first question, I’m to fucking walk out,” the room erupts with laughter then Morgan takes his mic and stands up form his seat, “Hello, y’all know me, I’m Morgan or as Iron Knight. Right next to me is the beautiful Rapunzel and on the other side of me is my annoying sister, Iron Blade. Next to my sister is my other sister, Blood Steel, then Queen of History and Star-Queen, then behind that one is Sorceress Kaia. Next to the that scary asian-,” Holland throws a grape at Morgan’s head. 

 

“PERIPHERAL!” a few of the heroes and reporters giggle. 

 

Morgan just sighs before returning to what he was saying, “Anyway, next to her is Black Fox, we know that is very racist since he is black,” Brandon flips him off, “Love you too buddy. We go to this side, next to Rapunzel is Viking Duchess and Dragon Princess, next to her is the next Black Panther, but she doesn’t want to be called that-”

 

“I’m still coming up with names so bare with us,” Athena speaks into her mic. Serena holds back a chuckle. 

 

“Continuing on, next to our Wakandan queen is Violet Witch. Behind her is Pym Particles, don’t ask he was the only one that choose his name,” a little rupture of laughs came from the crowd, “And next to him is Purple Sparrow. And ya! That’s all of us!” Morgan sits down, chuckling at the applause given to him.

 

“Great! Next person! You!” Parker points at someone. 

 

The lady stands up, adjusting her skirt as she does, “Hello. My first question was going to be, who are you and how did you become avengers, but I’m more confused on how the hell you came with those names and why they are your names?” The team of young adults just start laughing as they all point to Athena. 

 

Athena sits up, leaning into her mic “Ya, that was me. I wanted us to have very original names and be wicked awesome, so I just picked names that fitted for us. Like Queen of History over there,” Athena points to Turtle, “I call her many things, because she is her. She loves history and one of the names I have for her is Founding Fathers Fangirl and I also call her Sheldon but she doesn’t like that name so when I was coming up with super names for us, I just looked at her. Thought of all the names I’ve called her. Thought of all the things she likes. Thought about our groups nickname, The Maidens if anyone wants to know. And just BOOM came up with her name. And then I did that for everyone else. I thought of nicknames, things they like, how they act, and so on. And I came up with the perfect name that I saw that could fit them. I was right in the end. They do like their names, even though I can tell that a couple of them want to punch me. Now my nickname was given to me by my good friend Foxy over there.” Athena turns to Brandon, giving him a soft smile. 

 

Brandon got up to grab a mic, “Ya, I gave her that name because she is kinda like the modern version of Rapunzel with her powers at least. Then she started growing her hair out and now it’s very long, so the name fits even more!” Morgan and Athena laugh a bit, as Serena pulls Athena’s long braid up into the air. Brandon just smiles, “SEE!”

 

The room fills with laughter, “Ok next question.”

 

“Wait! The lady never got her first questioned asked!” Katie points out. “And I shall gladly answer it-” Serena pulls out a spray bottle and starts to spray Katie. 

 

“Bad. Sit.” Only the Maidens laugh at this because they thought Serena was joking early. She was not. 

 

“Stop spraying the dragon,” Hogun speaks into her mic. 

 

Serena stops, only to spray Katie one more time. Katie wipes off the water, glaring at the smirking Valkyrie, “I’m still answering. We are children of the avengers, obviously the Starks are already known, and we have all agreed that we are not going to speak our real names only nicknames for privacy. And as you can tell, besides the Starks and Ode here, we are all wearing masks so we can have a life outside of this without being bombarded with people-”

 

“I’m obviously recognizable because of my hair and so is Star-Queen over there and Dragon Princess. Like we got some recognizable hair,” Athena turns to her friends.

 

Katie takes in a small inhale, “For once, you are correct.”

 

The Starks all shake their head,, “I hate when you three are insync. It’s so creepy.” Holland comments. 

 

“We need to continue, please stop with the comments and goofing off,” Parker says.

 

“This is coming from you?” Natalia leans back into her chair, gaining a laugh form the young heroes. Parker sighs and points to another reporter. 

 

“My question is, where are all the men of the team?”

 

“There is always one,” Athena whispers into Serena’s ear. “No idea, we just have boys.”

 

Brandon throws a grape at Athena and Morgan flicks her shoulder as Henry just giggles. Henry stands up, picking up Ode’s mic, “She is not wrong, I’m just going to point this out. Males tend to develop much slower than females, so the males you see up here are technically still boys until they’ve learned the lesson that ‘all men should learn’. I’m still curious as to what that lesson is, but Mr. Barton says that we are close to figuring it out.”

 

“First of all, Clint is a dick and loves messing with us! Second of ALL!-”

 

“Honey, we do not raise our voices,” Athena places her hand on Morgan’s thigh. Everyone just kinda, turns their heads towards Athena, who was now trying to suppress a laugh. 

 

“This is coming from the girl who will scream about anything?” Ally leans into her mic. 

 

Athena headbutts Morgan’s shoulder, hiding her face from everyone. Morgan just smiles, caressing Athena’s head, “Second of all, we are men, except maybe Henry. And just because there are only three guys here doesn’t mean shit. It just means that our women are more brave and can handle more than the dicks like you.”

 

A string of ‘Oh’s’ and gasps filled the room. Brandon walks over and kisses Morgan’s cheek, as does Athena. Morgan points above Morgan’s head, “This is what man is!” Ode just shakes her head. Being so done with the americans. 

 

The reporter sits down, being poked at by other reporters. 

 

The conference continues. Questions answered in many different ways. Sarcasm was a very common answer. Very personal questions were asked as well. But Athena just answered them, so everyone had their privacy. Athena was ok with telling some things and her friends were happy for that, “My question is: are there any problems within the team that the world should be aware of?”

 

The team gave puzzled expression, “Can you further explain what that means?”

 

“I mean, are any of you having difficulties working with one another and actually being a team? If so, shouldn’t the public know so they can prepare for any outbreaks that may occur?”

 

Serena sits up, “I think what you’re trying to say is, are we going to cause any wars or is the team going to break up because of something the government said or done something to piss some of us off. And I would just like to say, that we are going to try our best to not cause as much drama as the last generation, but we still are a dysfunctional family that has to deal with the world. So are we going to cause wars? Probably not. Are we going to break up? Probably. ‘Cause you know, family fights, and if you’re worried, then be worried. If you don’t trust us, then don’t trust us. We get it. A new group of heroes is terrifying and you couldn’t really trust the first so why trust the next? We get it. So to answer your question, yes there is problems within our group that you should be worried about. We are humans. Just like you. And I don’t think you can understand that. Now since that is all, I believe we should go.” With that Serena stands, pulling Katie with her. The rest leave soon after, the reporters going into another frenzy. Blurting out even more questions. Questions that the team no longer wanted to answer. 

  
  


“For your guy’s first conference, that went surprisingly well,” Parker walks into the living room, holding his baby.

 

“A few of those reporters were much more mean than you guys acted like,” Natalia slumps on the couch. 

 

“We told you that it was going to be much harsher than we were acting,” Parker sits down on a stool.

 

“I’m allowed to complain leave me alone,” Natalia turns her body upside down, sitting upside down on the couch. 

 

Peter just stares, cold faced, pointing at his child, “I think I’m more qualified to complain than you.”

 

“You two are children,” Serena grabs a water bottle from the fridge, taking off her mask. Others following in that process. 

 

“Speaking of children: where was Bishop and Miles? I thought they said they were going to be here?” Petra sits gracefully on one of the chairs. 

 

“Kate….” Peter thinks, “has announced that she is retiring from the avengers and is going to work at the coffee shop. But like the others, she has said that she is always available if needed. And Miles…” Parker rests his chin on his child’s head, “He is still in the hospital.”

 

“Then Miles is excused,” Ode sits next to Petra, crossing her legs. “And I guess that Bishop is also excused. If she wants to retire, then so be it.”

 

“I have one more announcement,” Parker stands, motioning for everyone to sit down. Everyone just waits patiently and Natalia was forced to sit up correctly. Parker stands amongst them, seemingly disappointed, “I’m sorry to say, but I am also leaving-”

 

“WHAT?!” the young heroes question, “You’re supposed to be watching us! And be our “handler”! And you’re just leaving us!!”

 

“Look I’m sorry, but I have a new baby and I have to make sure that my daughter doesn’t drown her baby sister! But don’t worry, you’re getting a new person to watch over and make sure that everything runs smoothly!” Peter holds his free hand in defense. 

 

“Who?” Ellen asks calmly.

 

“His name is Samuel. He’s your guys age. He says that he will just check up once every three months and will have random video check ins to see what everyone is up to. Now those are random though, so be on your best behavior or I’m getting someone older to check up on you and they are going to be from the government.”

 

“For the once every three months check ins, are those physical appearances? Like is he going to be physically here during those check ins?” Morgan sits on one of the armrests of the couch. 

 

“Yes. He is actually checking in in a couple of days, so be prepared and behave. And don’t do anything stupid while I’M gone. Ok?” Serena was the first to stand and hug him. Then Ally and Athena, being careful not to squish the child. 

 

“We’ll miss you,” Ally holds back a few tears. 

 

“I’ll miss you all too. But don’t worry too much!” Parker backed up, Athena stealing his kid, “Just like Kate, I’ll be available if I’m needed. Now give me back my child.”

 

Athena just smiles, looking at the spider-dad. She starts to give an evil chuckle, baking away from everyone, “Athena,” Serena places her hand on her hip, “give Peter the baby.”

 

“Nien,” Athena turns on her heels, walking away from everyone. 

 

“Is no one going to go after?” Petra looks down the hall.

 

Morgan just gives his sister the look, “You try getting a baby back from a star-born god and tell me how that goes.”

 

“I still need my baby back though,” Parker stands at the edge of the hallway, “Tell MJ and Ned that I love them.” Parker starts to journey down the hall, following the god that stole his child.

 

Katie just gives a small laugh at the situation. “Who wants to start some chaos before our new babysitter?”

 

Serena and Ally both raise their hands. Holland just sighs and Ellen giggles a bit before they too raise their hands. The five of them make their way to somewhere. Natalia just gets her phone out, running down the hallway to film whatever is about to happen. Morgan follows close behind. The Stark girls and Ode make their way to the lab, Henry following shortly after. Brandon? He goes search who this Samuel is. Feeling like he and him are going to be good friends. 

  
  


Fear is a reaction. Courage is a decision. These heroes made the decision to answer all those questions, to let go, and to move on. They made the decision to move forward. Even though they have no clue what’s coming next. Hopefully they understand what will happen next. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually read this. Congratulations. Continue.


End file.
